Reglas Dimensionales
by focustos44
Summary: ustedes humanos se creen mucho con su inteligencia lo cual los ha llevado a hacer posible lo imposible pisoteando a las demás especies y utilizándolas a su favor, veamos que tan poderosos son cuando las reglas del mundo cambian y no sean capas de usar su inteligencia corrosiva, ven... ahora las reglas del juego cambian y les toca sentir todo lo que han hecho al mundo
1. T1:el fin del mundo como conocemos

_**Capitulo 1: el fin del mundo como **_**_conocemos_**

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-que sueño...-decía un joven de dieciséis años el cual de reojo miraba su reloj el cual estaba en la muñeca izquierda, la hora marcaba las nueve de la mañana, el joven simplemente con dificultad se levantaba soltando bostezos, sabía que faltaba poco para que su madre se fuera

-te deje el desayuno en la mesa, chao... ¡pórtate bien!-decía apurada la madre la cual llevaba un conjunto de ropa de color azulado y un bolso café para dirigirse a trabajar

-nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo-contestaba el joven mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, la madre tan solo bajaba las escaleras para salir de la casa e irse al trabajo.

El joven a los minutos bajaba para tomar su muy corriente desayuno el cual eran simples panes con mantequilla y una leche, ante la hambruna del muchacho eso tan solo le demoro algunos minutos

-bueno... ahora a utilizar un rato el computador-antes de hacerlo el joven se encargaba de limpiar todo lo que había consumido para después disponerse a utilizar el computador lo cual hacia cada mañana desde que había salido de vacaciones, usualmente siempre frecuentaba las paginas en donde aparecían imágenes junto con textos apelando a una clase de humor sobre alguna situación que este pasando de gran importancia, como era de esperarse el tópico principal era sobre el tema del fin del mundo anunciado por los mayas

-no va a pasar absolutamente nada-decía en voz alta el muchacho ante la soledad en la que estaba lo cual por pura diversión comenzó a ver y a leer los distintos tipos de chistes alusivos a ese tema tan controversial, ante la noticia en la que hay mucha gente cree que no va a pasar nada, hay otra que lo cree muy ciegamente lo cual ha intentado buscar métodos para intentar sobrevivir a la catástrofe

-jajaja no quisiera ser él cuando no suceda nada-se reía burlonamente al haber leído un artículo en donde una familia había gastado todo su dinero en un especie de bunker para protegerse endeudándose por años, después dio lectura a otro artículo sobre una familia que construyo un enorme bote ante la teoría de que se derretirán los glaseares y moriremos ahogados. Durante horas se mantuvo concentrado en su computador leyendo historias, escuchando música y otras cosas más

-mama... mama...-gritaba una niña la cual su apariencia no superaba los 10 años, las constantes llamadas hicieron que por fin la madre pudiera estar levemente consiente

-no te preocupes... solo estoy algo cansada-decía con una voz forzada, ante el inútil intento de no preocupar a su hija

-mama, ¿porque eres tan bondadosa?... no sigas por favor, no quiero que sigas debilitándote-le recriminaba la hija bastante preocupada

-hija... no puedes esperar que una viva eternamente, todo tiene un comienzo y un fin, cuando yo muera, tu deberás hacerte cargo de todo-sus ojos levemente perdían el brillo, la niña triste al ver morir al ser más importante de su vida le comenzaba a afectar haciéndola llorar y respirar dificultosamente mientras apretaba su mano mientras soltaba su llanto, la madre podía sentir alguna lagrimas calientes que recorrían su piel

-no quiero verte llorar... por favor... podrías traerme algo de agua-la niña observa como su madre viraba dificultosamente su rostro hacia la mesa en donde vio lo más doloroso al ver como al ser que mas quería tenía unos ojos que indicaban que no quedaba mucho tiempo, la niña al no querer hacer de desagrado en los últimos momentos hizo todo lo que su madre quisiera

-esta bueno mama-le decía el muchacho a su madre en donde ambos estaban almorzando tranquilamente

-Javier déjale también a tu padre-le regañaba sutilmente su madre al ver como su hijo estaba devorando todos los alimentos de la mesa

-que han dicho sobre el 21-preguntaba la madre mientras se llevaba una cucharada de ensalada de tomate a la boca, en la mente de Javier no podía creer que su madre creyera en esas cosas

-no me digas, que crees en eso-le argumentaba Javier a su madre, la madre terminaba de masticar para contestar

-yo no creo en eso, el hombre le es imposible saber cuando será el apocalipsis... pero eso no quiere decir que quizás no haya algún cambio, después de todo la frase principal es "**Las aves nadaras y los peces volaran**"-Javier se quedaba pensando, en parte su madre tenía una buena visión de la situación

-¿crees que haya un cambio en nuestro mundo?-su madre había intrigado a su hijo, el únicamente lo veía como un pobre intento de hacer que la población ante el miedo se suicide para reducir a la población o de una forma mas infantil, simplemente dar a conocer una profecía antigua

-yo si lo creo... pero ojala sea para mejor, quizás nos podamos liberar de una vez por todas de tanto crimen, enfermedades-ambos continuaban comiendo, mientras en sus mentes seguían pensando en lo comentado

-"ojala... pero no lo creo "-pensaba Javier mientras ya iba terminando su almuerzo

-sabias que creen algunos que nos iremos a otra dimensión-le contaba Javier a su madre

-porque creen eso-preguntaba la madre, la cual estaba dándose cuenta que con el internet hay varios que crean sus visiones de la situación y la gente las cree como verdaderas

-porque dicen que el tiempo está corriendo muy rápido... algo del centro de la tierra que está cambiando, algo medio extraño-le comentaba la madre a su hijo, finalmente ambos terminaba, sin duda esperarían con ansias saber que va a pasar al final aunque aún quedaban algunas semanas para que llegara el día.

Nuevamente Javier utilizaba su computadora en donde esta vez le había llamado la atención sobre el término de las dimensiones, Javier aun no creía en nada de esas patrañas sin embargo si tenía la oportunidad de aprender algo y además el tema no era aburrido, al contrario le parecía interesante el termino. Una dimensión es una realidad distinta en donde puede haber reglas distintas, Javier asi lo interpretaba ya que la verdadera definición le era bastante compleja, le daban múltiples ejemplos, donde logro entender un poco mejor el tema

Finalmente llegaba el día tan esperado para todas las personas del mundo, llegaba el día en donde según la profecía seria el fin del mundo, es increíble como la creencia de esa fecha hizo que hubieran tres días totalmente libres ante la noticia de que es probable que no haya electricidad y un sin fin de cosas, Javier tan solo se quedaba con sus padres el día transcurría con normalidad

-al final no se corto la electricidad-le comentaba Javier a sus padres cuando utilizaba el computador de escritorio

-recién vamos en el primer día...-comentaba el padre el cual estaba con su esposa haciendo la cena

-que pase lo que pase, lo mejor es pasarlo en familia-recalcó la dama del hogar mientras preparaba unas papas para el almuerzo

-hermano se está poniendo peor... mama... es probable que mama...-no terminaba la frase ante la imagen visual de su madre pereciendo en donde nuevamente dejaba escapar sus lagrimas, su hermano el cual era más maduro intelectualmente comenzaba a planear como decirle que es inevitable

-hermanita... la muerte de nuestra madre... es inevitable, al igual que nuestro padre el circulo debe continuar a través de los descendientes-intentaba explicarle su hermano, hubo un momento en que ella dejaba de prestarle atención

-"mi madre se muere por la culpa de esos malditos humanos"-pensaba la pequeña, pronto la niña recordaba todas las atrocidades que habían hecho a lo largo de los milenios en donde recordaba las guerras, el sufrimiento y lo que mas le encolerizaba los ataques sin fundamento hacia las demás especies

-por esa razón es imposible evitarlo-terminaba el hermano en donde pronto la hermana pequeña al escuchar la ultima parte volvió a quedarse triste y se iba de nuevo a donde su madre

-"siempre es triste separarse de los padres... pero la eternidad continua hermanita"-pensaba el hermano para dirigirse a sus deberes

El tercer día de los tres días de oscuridad llegaba a si fin, ante todo lo que habían dicho sobre lo que iba a pasar… nada paso

-estaré muerto... mira veo un fantasma-parodiaba Javier al ver que todo fue una simple invención

-bueno... a seguir trabajando-comentaba el padre en donde los tres se disponían a dormir para mañana el cual sería un nuevo día seguir con sus actividades normales.

Al siguiente día, estaba el cielo soleado en donde todas las personas del mundo volvían a sus deberes de siempre, desde los que conseguían la comida hasta los que talaban arboles para conseguir materiales para las viviendas, Javier se despertaba ante la inasistencia de algún cambio en el mundo, prendía la televisión para ver los famosos programas que hablaran sobre el fraude del fin del mundo

-me levante tarde-decía en voz alta ante la ausencia de sus padre al irse a trabajar.

Comenzaron a comentar sobre que era tonto de creer en tal cosa, lo cual fue lo mismo en todos los canales

-ahora... después de que inflaron tanto esa estúpida profecía-recordaba cómo cada semana decían como sobrevivir e incluso decían los lugares más seguros del planeta, al cambiar de canal aparecía la noticia de un gran número de suicidio lo cual marcaba un hito mundial ante el mayor numero de suicidios de la historia

-al final la única teoría correcta fue la de bajar la población...-recordaba como hace tiempo en internet había leído la finalidad de esa profecía

-hi... hija…-decía débilmente la madre sintiendo que se acercaba el final, la hija la cual estaba viendo lo que pasaba con los humanos a través de una fuente de color blanco con varios grabados lo cual le permitía poder observar el mundo, ella ante las palabras de su madre sintió un profundo miedo

-si... mama-decía al punto de llorar, ella abría lentamente los ojos notándose como sus ojos estaban más opacos

-creo que... es hora de irme-pronto de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas, su hija se ponía a llorar junto con ella

-mama no te mueras... por favor, se que te estás muriendo por ellos, los voy a eliminar para que continúes viviendo-decía en lagrimas mirando la fuente, la madre ante lo que dijo se alteraba lo cual acelero su hora de muerte

-¿Qué?... no lo hagas... no cambiaras nada-al no poder terminar sintió como sus sentidos iban anulándose poco a poco

-mama... ¡mama!-gritaba moviéndole el brazo notando como no hubo respuesta, ella se quedaba con los ojos abiertos ante la incredulidad de la situación, su hermano pronto llego al lugar viendo como su madre yacía muerta, lo invadió una profunda tristeza, pero se dirigió a socorrer a su hermana

-hermano-decía en allanto mientras se abrazaban mutuante, el hermano podía entender ese dolor, lo había sentido cuando su padre había muerto, ella seguía llorando amargamente y fue aun mas al ver como su madre pasaba a convertirse en polvo estelar la cual se dirigía hacia donde su hija

-ahora tu estas al mando...-le comentaba su hermano, la pequeña ante la impresión dejaba de llorar, recordaba que ella ahora controlaba todo lo que su madre había hecho

-yo... soy la que gobierna-balbuceaba mientras su hermano se limpiaba las lagrimas

-ahora debes gobernar con la misma sabiduría que mama-después de todo lo sucedido su hermano tuvo que volver a su hogar, la pequeña por primera vez estaba totalmente sola, sin que nadie la vigilara, ella aun continuaba llorando por la muerte de su madre

-¡¿Por qué?!... ¡no es justo!, ella no se lo merecía-ella comenzaba a hacer un puchero mientras veía como sus lagrimas caían en la cama donde su madre paso los últimos momentos, en donde recordó todo lo que había causado su muerte

-fueron ellos... esos humanos fueron-rápidamente se dirigía a la fuente en donde se podía ver un liquido de color azulado con brillos lo cual los humanos conocen como espacio junto a las estrellas y lo que más destacaba el sol, ella comenzaba a observar como los humanos lastimaban y destruían todo lo que estaba alrededor para su beneficio propio

-ustedes causaron la muerte de mi mama-decía en voz iracunda, con mucha resentimiento la cual con sus manos estrujaba fuertemente los bordes de la fuente

-ahora que yo soy la diosa al mando... es hora de crear mi mundo-decía con voz sádica cegada por el dolor de haber perdido a su madre. Tomo lo que su madre había guardado, era un libro el cual tenía un titulo el cual ella no se molesto en leer, en su contenido estaban escritos bastantes oraciones las cuales estaban antecedidos por un número, en ella había contado aproximadamente mil reglas las cuales habían ocupado la cuarta parte del libro

-seré distinta a mama, yo no los dejare con libre albedrio, tampoco dejare que los malos se salgan con la suya, me encargare de crear un mundo perfecto-deslizo su mano en el libro, en donde todas las palabras y oraciones comenzaban a borrarse

-vamos salta-balbuceaba Javier intentado pasar una difícil etapa de un videojuego.

De súbito caía a la cama en donde se movía débilmente sin saber que pasaba

_**851. todos los seres vivos están fuertemente ligados al astro lunar, si por alguna razón dejara de existir los cinco sentidos principales quedaran desorientados**_

-aghgg-balbuceaba al no poder respirar, sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle, le era imposible moverse y sentía sensaciones que no podía describir ni saber si eran placenteras y dolorosas, todos los seres vivos del planeta pasaban por lo mismo, el cielo comenzaba a ennegrecerse

_**25. el astro máximo, coloquialmente llamado "sol", es la fuente de vida de todos los seres vivos, si dejara de existir todos los seres vivos, desde plantas a animales… perecerán**_

La tierra vibraba y la naturaleza se movía hostilmente soltando gritos de agonía por el planeta, las nubes se desintegraban y muchas cosas pasaban que estaban fuera del entendimiento de los pocos mortales que seguían con vida… hasta que finalmente todos perecieron y sus cuerpos comenzaban a vibrar destrozándose por las bajas temperaturas

-todas las reglas fueron eliminadas, ahora creare mi mundo-hablaba la pequeña la cual observaba como el libro estaba totalmente vacío, incluso la frase que estaba en la portada había sido borrado

-mi primera regla para mi nievo mundo será…-en ese momento comenzaba a escribir

_**-1. La naturaleza no puede ser destruida en más de un 10% y…-**_la pequeña hacia una pausa, definitivamente iba a disfrutar la otra parte de la misma regla

-_**Tendrá la habilidad de defenderse si algún ser racional quien tenga malas intenciones en su mente quiera utilizarlo para su beneficio propio**_-en la mente de ella hacia esa regla evitando que pasara lo que paso en cuanto a la destrucción desmesurada por la naturaleza

-la antigua regla de mi madre "si la naturaleza es destruida todos los seres vivos morirán " afecto a todos menos los humanos, aun no comprendo ¿cómo rayos evadieron esa regla?-la niña recordaba como los humanos habían destruido toda la naturaleza y ante tal acción había afectado a todas las especies menos a ellos, ahora la niña se encargo de que sea imposible evadir la regla creada por ella

En el mundo la naturaleza se alzaba en la tierra, comenzaban a destruir todas las construcciones creadas por los humanos, destruyéndolas para Instalarse en su lugar, de súbito múltiples arboles y bosques aparecían en el mundo, la naturaleza se movía coléricamente, destrozando con fervor todas la construcción que impedían su movilización, pero ante un gesto de bondad todos los cuerpos de animales que yacían muertos entre sus raíces las agarraba con ternura y respeto y los devolvía a la tierra como si quisieran darle un alto a su dolor, en cuanto a los cuerpos de los humanos la naturaleza simplemente se erguía destrozando sus cuerpos y absorbiéndolos como diciendo "nunca tendrán descanso", a las horas después el mundo estaba poblado de una viva naturaleza

-más adelante perfeccionare esa regla-murmuraba la niña mientras observaba la situación

_**-2. Todos los seres racionales al morir se les dará la oportunidad de seguir viviendo como otro ser o...-**_la niña se quedaba pensando

-¿cuál será su destino?... no quiero que mi mundo sea como el de mi hermano en donde son torturados por la eternidad-ella recordaba que tampoco quería ver a sus creaciones torturadas a pesar de que ellos fueron los que mataron a su madre

-lo pensare después...-la pequeña siguió escribiendo mas y mas reglas sobre su mundo perfecto

-un mundo sin violencia, sin asesinatos, sin torturas-será el mejor mundo de todos-comentaba mientras había superado el número de reglas escritas por su madre, y con una precisión las cuales hacía imposible manipularlas a beneficio propio

-donde... ¿dónde estoy?-preguntaba Javier el cual estaba en la nada, pronto veo una luz la cual él se iba acercando, pero no podía verse a sí mismo

-acaso morí y me voy al cielo-me preguntaba iba acercándose cada vez mas, pero estaba inquieto, Javier no se sentía a gusto con la luz, al contrario le daba miedo

-"no quiero"-pensaba, intentaba hacer algo pero era inútil y le asustaba negarse, había oído que eso era negarse a dios y quedaría en un peor lugar, pero no podía hacer nada uno no puede camuflar sus intenciones

-te negaste...-escuchaba una voz sombría, pronto todo se volvía oscuro y los pensamientos de Javier se apagaron.

_**Mil años mortales después**_

-corran mis bellas criaturas-la niña había puesto su ojo en una especie que le había gustado que fue una creación de su madre

-vamos caballitos, ustedes pueden-la niña ahora utilizaba el libro el cual regia su mundo en donde creaba reglas para ayudar a su especie favorita sin ser demasiado despreciativo

_**1542. Ningún ser puede matar a otro ser mientras este en su territorio**_

-así podrán perdurar mis pequeños ponis-ella creaba esa regla debido a que habían depredadores que mataban a los ponis, ahora debido a esa regla tan solo podían comer ponis si ellos estaban fuera de su territorio lo cual el numero que hacia eso era casi nulo

Los milenios pasaban en donde la niña seguía perfeccionando más y más su mundo en donde todas las especies que tenían su sello creativo tenían civilizaciones avanzada, pero ninguna tal que los ponis, sin embargo todas palidecían en comparación de los humanos.

Finalmente llegaba el reino de las princesas celestia y luna, en donde ante un acontecimiento una de sus creaciones favoritas tuvo que ser desterrada

-malditos humanos, pero... ¿Cómo?, ¿cómo diantres apareció ese humano?, lo bueno es que me ya me deshice de el-hablaba mientras veía la fuente observando el destino que tuvo

-shany ¿dónde vamos?-preguntaba inocentemente la pequeña twilight la cual estaba en el lomo de su hermano los cuales se dirigían hacia afuera

-papa y mama me pidieron que limpiara un poco el sótano-decía un poco desganado al tener que pasar probablemente varias horas teniendo que limpiar y mover cajas con contenidos adentro

-ahh-contestaba la pequeña twilight la cual hace poco aprendió a hablar, sin embargo…

-quizás haya algo interesante shiny-comentaba twilight, esforzándose en hablar bien

-es shining... SHINING-le repetía a su hermana que aun le costaba pronunciar ciertas palabras en este caso su nombre, sin embargo a shining le sorprendía que ya a tan corta edad pueda hablar. Shining abría la doble puerta que los llevaba al sótano

-ten cuidado hay mucho polvo...-le advertía a su hermanita en donde ella rápidamente comenzaba a ver las cajas llenas de polvo

-"siempre tan curiosa"-pensaba armor mientras comenzaba a limpiar y sacar cosas que se irían a la basura, mientras tanto twilight se quedaba escarbando las cosas buscando algo interesante.

Los minutos pasaban mientras ya comenzaba a transpirar por el calor del lugar y el mover las cajas

-¿qué es esto?-de repente shining encontraba un especie de muñeco el cual estaba bastante desaliñada y tenia ojos de botón

-"que potrilla querría un muñeco tan feo"-pensaba shining en donde con su magia lanzaba el muñeco al montón de basura, twilight observo como su hermano lanzaba algo por lo que le llamo la atención y se dirigió a la enorme pila de basura en donde resaltaba un muñeco

-que... bonito muñeco-decía twilight abrazando al muñeco, shining se acerco a donde su hermana intrigado por el comentario, grande fue su mueca de sorpresa y desagrado al encontrarse a su hermanita abrazando al feo muñeco

-twilight ese muñeco iba a la...-pronto se quedo callado al ver esa mirada de "no me importa igual lo quiero" por lo cual prefirió no decir que se iba a la basura

-¿de verdad lo quieres?-le preguntaba armor asegurándose de no tirarlo

-si... lo llamare smarty pants-luego twilight volvió a abrazarlo, el trabajo terminaba en donde armor comenzaba a levitar la basura para tirarlo, twilight se iba a su habitación en donde comenzaba a cocarlo en una pequeña mesa en donde simulaba que hablaba con él como si estuviera vivo, twilight pronto se daba cuenta de la situación de que ella no tenia ningún amigo, la verdad ella no se sentía a gusto con otros ponis que no conociera a excepción de su familia

-tú serás mi primer amigo... y como en los cuentos es más divertido tener un amigo que no sea poni-decía con aire de deseo y esperanza, mirando a su nuevo amigo

-¿Dónde?... ¿dónde estoy?-de súbito Javier aparecía en una habitación pequeña de colores femeninos, el recordaba que había estado con la luz y que todo se volvía oscuro y en un instante aparecía en una habitación, pero lo que mas le impacto fue observar una pequeña unicornio de color morado

-esto debe ser un sueño-se decía lo cual lo que dijo no había sido escuchado por nadie más que el

_**Otro capricho mío… XD**_

_**Gracias a una niña fue creada el mundo de my Little pony**_


	2. T1:sentimos tristeza por el cambio

_**Capitulo 2: sentimos tristeza por el cambio**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-qué rayos-decía Javier retrocediendo de su ubicación al ver a un especie de caballo morado, el chico se daba cuenta de que la unicornio había reaccionado a su grito, pero la pequeña miraba hacia los lados sin saber de dónde provenía realmente la fuente sonora

-pensé... haber escuchado algo-murmuraba twilight mirando hacia los lados para luego mirar a smarty pants

-esto debe ser un sueño-se decía Javier en donde se llevaba las manos a la cara, no podía entender lo que sucedía, rápidamente el humano se dirigía a la puerta la cual estaba cerrada, tenía un color blanco pálido el cual Javier rápidamente intentaba abrirla

-que demo...-no terminaba la frase al darse cuenta que su mano pasaba por el extraño picaporte el cual no era circular sino de manilla

-¿porque la atravesé?...-de nuevo Javier no terminaba la frase, con su mano atravesaba la puerta en donde al final pasaba mas allá hasta su hombro, Javier estaba totalmente sorprendido, el aun escuchaba balbucear a la pequeña unicornio, pero las ignoraba y atravesaba el cuarto para inspeccionar el lugar

-"entonces… ¿estoy muerto?"-pensaba Javier mientras transcurría en el lugar, ante su mente era la única respuesta plausible, después de todo recordaba como había estado enfrente de una luz.

-¡un caballo sentado en un sillón leyendo¡-Javier se sorprendía de sobremanera al ver un caballo blanco el cual también traía un cuerno, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón con un jugo el cual estaba ubicada en la mesita, shining se veía cansado

-que agotador es sacar toda esa basura-murmuraba shining el cual utilizaba su magia para llevar su jugo a su hocico, la estela purpura el cual soltaba algunas chispas hacia que el vaso se iluminara tenuemente comenzando a levitar

-¡hizo levitar ese vaso!-gritaba incrédulo Javier al ver como el vaso se iluminaba de un color mas violeta, su pánico de aparecer en un lugar extraño iba disminuyendo, en especial de ver algo tan bizarro que pronto le recordó algún humor extraño, ahora que Javier se había calmado un poco noto como el ambiente no se veía aterrador, al contrario se veía de una serie para niñas, Javier siguió transitando en donde al atravesar la casa podía ver a varios ponis los cuales tenían un aire elegante de clase alta, los ponis compraban, paseaban tranquilamente ignorando que había un ser extraño en medio del lugar

-acaso los humanos se convirtieron en ponis-exclamaba al ver como los seres los cuales debían ser humanos eran ponis.

El humano miraba a su alrededor, en ese momento Javier estaba desorientado, no tenía idea de dónde ir, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que podía ver una luz de color azul

-¿que será esa luz?-Javier le atribuyo a que ahora era un fantasma el cual ahora tenía una visión especial y quizás encontraría alguna respuesta, el divisaba una luz la cual venia de la misma casa de la cual había salido, decidió volver.

Al volver se encontró con que la unicornio morada que vio al principio, ella ahora estaba charlando con el unicornio blanco, algo le llamaba la atención de la pequeña unicornio, Javier la atribuyo a la ternura de ella, se dirigió hacia la luz azul la cual estaba en la habitación en donde el había aparecido

-¿quizás me ayude en algo?-Javier atravesaba la puerta en donde se encontraba de nuevo con la misma habitación, lo que brillaba era el muñeco a base de trapos

-¿por qué brilla?-Javier comenzó a examinarlo en donde encontró algo que abalaba la alta probabilidad de que estaba muerto

-¿esa es?, ¡mi cinta!-en una parte de la barriga del muñeco se encontraba una cinta que Javier utilizaba en su muñeca derecha

-¡entonces estoy muerto!-decía penumbrosamente, sus ojos quedaron mirando el suelo tiritando de la noticia más impactante que haya escuchado en su vida, al intentar aceptarlo recordaba como en su pieza cuando jugaba videojuegos sintió como sus sentidos fallaban y un sin fin de sensaciones que le atribuyo a su muerte

-pero... ¿porque estoy aquí?-se hacia la pregunta del millón, de inmediato recordó que se había negado a ir a la luz, el recuerdo estaba grabado en su mente, en donde su voz hacía eco en lo más profundo de su ser

-_no quiero morir todavía_-escuchaba su pensamiento

-_**te has negado**_-recordaba la voz penumbrosa, no sabia que sentir ni tampoco podía sentir muchas cosas, ahora que no tenía un cuerpo físico las sensaciones que sentían eran diferentes e indescriptibles

-soy un alma en pena-me decía mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, Javier tenía muchas preguntas, pero para su desgracia nadie podía oírlo ni ayudarlo

Javier se encontraba tirado, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, estaba en el peor predicamento… estaba en una situación en donde no había el mínimo objetivo en el cual esforzarse para cambiar su realidad, desorientado ante que hacer, peto el se daba cuenta de que era un cuerpo el que causaba que alguien pudiera expresar emociones, sentía deseos de llorar, pero como obviamente no tenia cuerpo no podía desahogarse, quería sentir la dulce desconexión que uno siente cuando duerme, pero tampoco podía hacerlo, la horas pasaban mientras Javier seguía tirado en el piso con una mirada llevada al vacio, twilight volvía a su habitación al anochecer acompañada por su padre

-estuvo rica el almuerzo-comentaba twilight mientras se dirigía a su cama en donde tomaba su cubrecama para acostarse, el padre le ayudaba y le daba un beso en su cabeza cerca de su pequeño cuerno

-buenas noches mi pequeña hechicera-pronto twilight daba una sonrisa mientras dormía en donde daba un suspiro para dormirse, el padre esbozaba una sonrisa para retirarse del lugar, Javier que estaba observando todo desde su posición, esa escena le había recordado a sus padres, en especial a su madre que hacia algo parecido con Javier en todos los días antes de dormirse, sentir el beso de tus padres antes de dormir, una profunda tristeza lo inundo, muchas emociones melancólicas lo aquejaban, pero al no tener un modo de expresarlos sentía como comenzaba a tiritar y vibrar, su mente seguía mostrándole los momentos que nunca volverían, pronto se dio cuenta de que él mismo tenia razón, no podía dormir, la desastrosa situación en la que estaba lo hacia no desear salir a explorar el nuevo mundo en el que estaba.

Era ya otro día, Javier se quedaba sentado con la espalda en la pared, tenía una mirada perdida en la habitación, aunque no quisiera podía ver todas las actividades que hacia la pequeña unicornio en donde la veía jugar con ese muñeco smarty pants, el cual tenía su pulsera, su ánimo estaba tan decaído que ni siquiera tenía la suficiente capacidad mental para pensar, como si estuviera bloqueado, definitivamente los que le causaba mayor dolor era cuando la familia interactuaba de forma afectuosa entre abrazos y conversaciones que avivaban la llama familiar, en esos momentos su envidia y enojo, rencor, y muchas mas emociones negativas se concentraban en Javier, su cuerpo el cual era igual a la última vez que estuvo volvía a vibrar, pronto Javier se dio cuenta de que no era cierto que los espíritus no sienten dolor, al contrario sentían más dolor por no tener un medio para soltar y eliminar sus emociones

-mama… me siento extraña-comentaba twilight mirando a su alrededor y encogiéndose en su asiento, la madre quien estaba leyendo la miraba directamente

-¿qué pasa hija?, ¿tienes frio?-le preguntaba la madre al ver como su hija daba una mirada a su libro perturbada y tiritando levemente

-no, no lo sé, tengo miedo-rápidamente ella se levantaba para irse a los cascos de su madre, eso la preocupo mucho, jamás desde que tenía memoria la madre su hija había actuado así

-¿miedo de que?-la madre miraba hacia los lados no sintiendo nada anormal, la pequeña twilight seguía arropándose entre los cascos salvadores de su madre intentando sentirse segura, ambas no sabían que Javier se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la casa viendo todo, el tampoco entendía el porqué de seguir observando sabiendo que tan solo le traía infelicidad

-malditos ponis, maldita twilight, malditas yeguas de la $%&$#-maldecía Javier elevando la voz lo que más podía y soltando todo tipo de groserías en donde su cuerpo nuevamente vibraba, haciendo que twilight sintiera un escalofrió, la madre le atribuía a que su hija se iba a enfermar por lo que la llevo al medico

-espero que pronostiquen cáncer maldita yegua-balbuceaba Javier deseándole lo peor a la pequeña unicornio la cual le recordaba a él antes de su cambio, Javier no se daba cuenta pero su negatividad y rencores estaban afectando a la pequeña twilight la cual se mostraba perturbada e intranquila.

Al volver no le habían pronosticado nada, es mas el doctor le había dicho que tenía una potrilla muy saludable, twilight al entrar a la casa podía sentir sensaciones que a ella no le gustaban y le daba miedo, desde ese momento siempre estaba apegada a un miembro de la familia

-hermano llévame contigo-decía suplicante twilight

-pero si solo voy a estar afuera entrenando-le comentaba shining, los ojos de twilight tiritaban ante la sola idea de quedarse sola en casa, a shining le destrozaba ver a su hermanita de esa forma

-sentémonos, dime, ¿qué te de miedo?-habían pasado tres días desde la primera vez que twilight se mostraba de esa forma, ella al sentarse se apego de inmediato a su hermano

-¿puedes abrazarme?-ella nuevamente miraba hacia los lados, como si pudiera encontrar la fuente de su penumbra, shining tan solo daba un suspiro para colocar su casco alrededor de ella apretándola contra su gran cuerpo

-es que… siento como si alguien malo estuviera aquí, como si nos observara-decía twilight tragando de vez en cuando y tiritando tan solo con la idea de que alguien los vigilara

-escucha twilight, es cierto que hace meses te había dicho que los ponis malos son llevados por el cuco, pero era tan solo una broma, el cuco no existe-twilight recordaba lo que le había dicho su hermano sobre que un ser se llevaba a los ponis que se portaban mal, entonces comenzó a asociarlo

-¡EL CUCO!, ¡el cuco está detrás de mí!, ¿hermano como lo ahuyento?-gritaba twilight mirando a su hermano y aferrándose fuertemente a él, armor comenzaba a sentirse mal de que el había provocado esa actitud en su hermana

-twily el cuco… o mejor dicho los fantasmas, no existen…-de súbito un puñetazo se dirigía a shining el cual le atravesaba la cabeza, Javier mostrando los dientes encolerizado, twilight sentía que esa sensación se intensificaba hundiendo su cara al pecho de su hermano

-que no existen, soy un maldito fantasma que está obligado a ver las estupideces de estos caballos de mierda-gritaba, shining se mostraba como si nada hubiera pasado y continuaba con lo que decía

-somos una familia científica, para nosotros no es creíble que hay fantasmas que nos observan, cuando uno muere se va al cielo, no se queda en este mundo-mientras shining hablaba Javier lo golpeaba con puñetazos y patadas gritándole e intentando desahogarse aunque para su fortuna esas sensaciones no podían liberarse de una forma convencional

-desgraciado, niegas mi existencia, yo estuve antes que ustedes-pronto al decir eso dejo de golpearlo, aunque daba lo mismo puesto que sus ataques no afectaban en lo mas mínimo a shining armor

-"yo… ¿abre existido antes que ellos?… ¿quizás los humanos se convirtieron en ponis?"-debido a las inquietudes y perturbaciones de su mente no podía razonar adecuadamente dejando de lado muchos indicios que estaban obvias a la vista

-yo… me rindo-decía en voz alta, pronto el aura de negatividad que estaba en su exterior iba disminuyéndose poco a poco, Javier dejo de lado la ira contra esos ponis, en especial hacia la pequeña twilight entendiendo de que nada servía insultarlos o golpearlos, eso no cambiaría su realidad, ahora que estaba siendo honesto se daba cuenta de que los odiaba porque ellos vivían lo que tuvo en el pasado… una hermosa familia en donde había un amor de por medio

-perdón… quiero a mi familia-gritaba para salir del lugar y dirigirse en su punto de partida, la habitación de twilight

-entendiste-terminaba su discurso armor, twilight dejo de tiritar súbitamente, las sensaciones de odio y rencor se habían desvanecidos por lo que twilight se mostraba bastante más tranquila

-hermano, iré a jugar con smarty pants-le decía mientras se erguía, armor daba una sonrisa al ver que su hermanita ya no tenía miedo

-ok, yo estaré afuera en el patio haciendo ejercicio, por si me necesitas-twilight galopaba hacia su habitación, ahora sentía otras cosas, sentía miedo y tristeza, y las sensaciones se intensificaban cuando se dirigía a su habitación

Al abrir la puerta twilight esperaba encontrarse con el fantasma, pero pronto aterrizo a la realidad encontrándose con la simple soledad del lugar, las sensaciones de tristeza y llanto se podían sentir, a twilight aun le daba miedo el imaginarse que había un fantasma en su habitación, pero recordaba los cuentos que su padre le contaba, los fantasmas se sienten solos por no tener a nadie con quien hablar, se dirigió hacia donde estaba smarty pants, lo abrazo fuertemente intentando conseguir algo de valor, este tipo de cosas no podía hacerlo con nadie de su familia porque no creían lo que ella creía

-se… señor fantasma-decía débilmente y mirando hacia los lados, Javier nuevamente estaba en la posición sentada en la pared, la melancolía que lo azotaba lo hacía ignorante de que twilight podía sentir su presencia, Javier al levantar la vista se encontró con la pequeña unicornio la cual miraba hacia los lados como si estuviera buscando algo

-¿fantasma?... de verdad puede sentir mi presencia-balbuceaba Javier sin poder creerlo, rápidamente se acerco a ella, twilight aun continuaba mirando hacia los lados con notable miedo en sus ojos

-¿me puedes ver pequeña?-le preguntaba, Javier rogaba en su mente que pudiera escucharle, estaba desesperado, la soledad total es bastante asfixiante

-señor fantasma… o… ¿señor cuco?-decía en murmullos para luego volver a tiritar de nuevo

-me escuchas, niña poni-pasaron los minutos en donde twilight seguía hablando a la nada, mientras Javier seguía gritándole para que ella la oyera, finalmente twilight se resigno al no escuchar respuesta al igual que Javier al no poder comunicarse con ella

-ella puede sentir mi presencia-Javier recordaba los días en donde estaba cegado por sus emociones negativa que había perturbado a la pequeña unicornio, nuevamente entendía que las emociones de un fantasma pueden afectar, pero solo a los niños deducía Javier, para su suerte ahora estaba más estable por lo que empezó a buscar entre sus recuerdo todo lo que sabía sobre los fantasmas en donde recordaba una información que podría servirle

-la gente es mas susceptible cuando duermen-Javier ya tenía algo que hacer, ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

-aun no vuelve-un ser entraba en la habitación de su hermana, el lugar estaba totalmente vacío en donde lo que más destacaba era la fuente en donde estaba la dimensión que había creado su hermana borrando por completo la dimensión de su madre, lo que había hecho su hermana no estaba en contra de las reglas, cuando un nuevo dios aparece puede hacer lo que sea con su heredada dimensión, aunque son pocos los casos en donde se hace eso, la mayoría suele modificar la dimensión heredada por respeto a su progenitor.

El ser se acerco a la fuente en donde observaba el mundo el cual era muy diferente al de su madre

-típico de los niños, de seguro ella destruirá esta dimensión cuando crezca-se comentaba para sus adentros, desde hace tiempo que no veía su hermana y tampoco podría ya que ella se había vuelto mortal para vivir en su mundo, entre los dioses tienen esas habilidad la cual es muy usada para controlar su creación sin llegar a la destrucción

-aunque se demorara mucho en volver, espero que disfrute su tiempo-comentaba nuevamente por lo bajo, con la omnisciencia el hermano sabia que ser o más bien dicho "seres" eran su pequeña hermana, el hermano sonreía para sus adentros

-estas comenzando a divertirte como diosa-decía para retirarse del lugar, debía volver a sus asuntos con sus creaciones

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**981. existen seres los cuales se denominan "índigo", estos seres tienen la capacidad de sentir seres fantasmales, estos seres pueden sentir presencias y en los casos más extremos dejarse posesionar por ellos, sin embargo el control que tenga el fantasma sobre el cuerpo de un ser es directamente proporcional a los deseos de ese ser por ser controlado**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-creo que es el momento-Javier se levantaba del clásico lugar en donde siempre se sentaba para observar, twilight estaba totalmente dormida, ella tenía a su muñeco smarty pants entre sus cascos, Javier se acercaba lentamente

-pequeña, ¿me escuchas?-preguntaba Javier, ella no se inmutaba, el joven siguió intentándolo varias veces aumentado a cada momento la intensidad hasta que literalmente estaba gritando, ella seguía plácidamente dormida, Javier daba un suspiro

-no funciono-decía totalmente decaído, poco a poco iba aceptando que viviría en soledad

-no te preocupes pequeña, ahora me voy para que mi presencia no te afecte-como un intento de espiar culpa puso su mano encima de la cabeza de la unicornio a modo de acariciar su cabello.

Javier se sorprendía, esta vez se sentía extraño, su mano atravesaba la cabeza de twilight pero sentía que algo le absorbía

-¿qué será?-Javier no tenía nada que perder por lo que simplemente siguió sumergiendo su mano, luego su brazo y continuamente hasta que todo su ente fue entrado a la mente de twilight

-¿dónde estoy?… ¡qué diantres!-Javier observaba un lindo jardín en donde había un gran castillo, pero lo que más le sorprendió al humano es que ya no tenía manos, sino que tenía un…

-¡casco!-rápidamente Javier se veía el cuerpo en donde se encontraba con una apariencia que pronto supo el cual era, el muñeco que la pequeña unicornio abrazaba mientras dormía

-¿debo estar?… ¡en sus sueños!-se decía en donde su boca o mejor dicho hocico no se movía, tampoco parpadeaba al tener ojos de botón, pero

-se siente bien-se decía Javier sin poder creerlo, a pesar de no ser un cuerpo normal, podía sentir lo mismo, pero a menores niveles, lo que lograba poder tener un equilibrio mental, comenzó a transitar por el hermoso lugar en donde al recordar que lo imaginaba una niña no era tan extraño el tipo de lugar en donde estaba, el lugar estaba cubierto de unas hermosas flores rosas y como fondo un gran y majestuoso castillo, Javier quien ahora era smarty pants seguía transitando por el lugar, e incluso no le molestaría quedarse en la imaginación de la pequeña unicornio haciendo una comparación

-es un bonito lugar para vivir-comentaba mientras seguía observando a su alrededor, pronto olvidaba sus momentos como ser espectral los cuales la atribuía uno de los peores infiernos que había sentido, el siempre se imaginaba el infierno como un lugar en donde torturaban físicamente con todo tipos de ataques destacando los más dolorosos, pero ahora aprendió que los castigos psicológicos son igual de dolorosos sin contar que observar lo que más te entristecía te hacia sufrir de igual manera.

Javier se trasladaba por el lugar en donde se movía de forma bípeda a pesar de que ahora era un especie de muñeco con forma de poni, le era cómodo e incluso podía mantener el equilibrio a pesar de que no tener pies, y aunque no podía verse muy bien, el simplemente se reía porque sus extremidades se movían chistosamente, al no tener huesos los cascos se movían como fideos cuando caminaba lo cual le sacaba una risa a Javier, su mente sentía el gozo de reír que siendo un fantasma no podía, seguía experimentando otras emociones que había olvidado, como la felicidad, la tranquilidad y la paz, era increíble que un cuerpo físico podía tribuir tales sensaciones en un espíritu

-"creo que las religiones estaban erradas cuando decían que el cuerpo es una porquería que nos limita"-pensaba cuando escuchaba eso en las misas, pronto se encontró con lo que esperaba encontrarse, la unicornio violácea estaba en una mesa en donde estaba rodeado de varios seres extraños, muchos de otras especies, se quedo escondido escuchando de que hablaban.

-"son personajes de cuentos"-pensaba en donde al escuchar un buen rato la conversación, twilight constantemente decía el titulo del cuento, Javier nuevamente no veía nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que era una pequeña algo solitaria en donde en sus sueños recurre a la compañía de personajes ficticio, pronto recordó que quizás podía hablar con ella y decirle lo de su presencia, comenzó a salir de su escondite en donde ella notaba la presencia de smarty pants

-smarty pants-gritaba felizmente en donde venia hacia Javier para darle un fuerte abrazo, obviamente el muñeco se deformaba por la presión, pero como era un simple peluche no sentía dolor, sin embargo podía sentir una calidez en el abrazo, verdadero y puro sentimiento de querer algo, eso hacia feliz a Javier quien solo aprovechaba del momento para mover sus cascos flácidos y devolverle un abrazo

-qué bueno que estas aquí-le decía twilight con una sonrisa el cual derretiría cualquier corazón, Javier se quedo observando una linda sonrisa la cual le hacía sentir algo que no había sentido hace días, ternura y ser querido, Javier por el momento no podía articular palabras

-quería hablar contigo-twilight escuchaba la voz de su peluche, abrió la boca de la impresión

-puedes hablar, que bien, hablaremos de historias y, y… de muchas otras cosas-decía eufóricamente mientras saltaba en el mismo lugar, a smarty pants quien no podía expresar emociones visualmente debido a que no tenia cejas y solo dos botones como ojos soltaba una risa.

Durante a lo largo del sueño ambos seres jugaban y conversaban en un mundo de color de rosa, en donde Javier podía… liberarse y poder sentir las sensaciones que tanto ansiaba, twilight se divertía mucho junto con el muñeco el cual ella consideraba como su primer amigo real

-este ha sido el mejor sueño-decía twilight quien con smarty pants observaban un arrollo el cual saltaban algunos peces, smarty solo la observaba

-¿en serio?-a lo que ella respondía afirmativamente para darle otro abrazo, Javier solo podía sentir la emoción que twilight desprendía cuando la abrazaba, pronto recordaba que ese tipo de abrazos se la daba su pequeña prima la cual cuando iba a visitarla le daba unos abrazos en donde podía sentir la pureza de su ser, ante eso el pequeño muñeco comenzaba a vibrar a lo que twilight le sorprendía

-smarty ¿qué pasa?-decía rompiendo el abrazo y mirándolo preocupado, smarty se miraba los cascos en donde de los botones salían pequeñas lagrimas, un sollozo el cual se iba intensificando iba llenando el lugar, los peces dejaban de saltar para mirar a los dos seres

-no… nada-decía mirando hacia otro lado, podía sentir las cálidas lagrimas que anhelaban salir desde que había aparecido en el lugar, smarty seguía llorando, era doloroso, usaba todos los recuerdos sobre sus familia, amigos y momentos en los que era feliz y los cuales nunca volverían para llorar… aprovechar el momento para liberarse de esas emociones que no podía liberar como fantasma, Javier se martirizaba solo, le dolía, pero a la vez podía sentir felicidad, las lagrimas que tenía contenido y que contaminaban su alma las podía liberar, pronto sintió unos cascos que los rodearon y unos ojos violetas las cuales le pedían que dejara de llorar, ojos que le recordaba a su pequeña prima que siempre que él estaba enojado ella lo veía para que no estuviera enojado

-_**quiero que rías, quiero jugar… divirtámonos**_-la frase que ella decía para intentar sacarle una sonrisa volvía a su memoria

-no llores-twilight le acercaba el rostro de smarty a su pecho en donde el muñeco seguía llorando. Ambos se quedaron así hasta que después de varios minutos smarty comenzaba a calmarse

-gracias-decía entre sollozos, Javier se sentía un poco avergonzado de haber llorado enfrente de ella, pero finalmente se sentía liberado

-¿por qué estabas llorando?-smarty observaba el rio

-extraño a alguien, el cual ya no está conmigo-decía sin quitar la mirada del rio, twilight comprendía a lo que se refiera

-dime… no te gustaría que en mis sueños sigamos… jugando-preguntaba twilight, la pequeña unicornio estaba consciente de que todo era un sueño, sin embargo smarty lo veía diferente, como si no fuera un producto de su imaginación, pudo notar que estaba bastante solo y recordaba que estuvo tirado en una caja polvorienta

-¿me permitirías seguir acompañándote en tus sueños?-le preguntaba expectante, ella movía su cabeza

-sigamos jugando la próxima noche-ambos se daban una sonrisa, a pesar de que smarty no tuviera boca

-twilight es hora de desayunar-le decía shining mientras meneaba a su hermana para que despertara, se dio cuenta de que ella comenzaba a mover los parpados para comenzar a despertarse

-hermano, adivina que, estuve en mis sueños con smarty pants-decía eufóricamente mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo, a shining le daba una sonrisa

-en serio y, ¿qué te decía?-pronto la mueca de twilight cambiaba a una leve tristeza

-extraña a alguien, pero prometimos jugar en mis sueños-decía felizmente mientras se bajaba de la cama llevando a smarty a la mesa, shining solo pensaba que era algo propio de los potrillos y su imaginación, ambos se dirigían a la mesa, como siempre, estaba Javier el cual tenía una mueca que no había tenido hace días, una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja

-esperare impacientemente para seguir jugando-decía mientras también hacia lo mismo y se dirigía abajo, ahora le debía mucho a la pequeña que le estaba ayudando con algo verdaderamente importante y que muy pocos hacen… regalar felicidad

-princesa celestia-decía un soldado

-dígame soldado-hablaba con su voz la cual era dulce y melodiosa

-nuestro escuadrón encontró un huevo de dragón… ¿qué hacemos con él?-preguntaba mientras unos pocos soldados traían el huevo, la princesa la observaba desde su trono

-llévenlo con nuestros intelectuales, quiero que lo analicen-rápidamente el soldado hacia una reverencia se llevaba el huevo el cual era morado

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_

_**Un capitulo de transición**_

_**Feliz navidad les desea el escritor focustos44**_


	3. T1:tentaciones humanas afloran

_**Capitulo 3: tentaciones humanas afloran**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov javier**_

Aun me cuesta creerlo, de verdad, como humano que soy en donde aparezco en un mundo llenos de ponis los cuales viven en sociedad como los humanos, sin duda a pesar de todo me cuesta creerlo, desde la primera vez que entable una conversación con twilight me he sentido vivo de nuevo, durante el día acompaño a twilight en todo momento, me hace sentir como un especie de ángel que vigila su alrededor, aunque recordando esos días en los que prácticamente llegue a hacerla sufrir con mi presencia también me hace sentir un especie de demonio.

He descubierto que tengo un límite para alejarme, no sé si de twilight o del muñeco, yo creo que del muñeco, he conocido mejor a sus familiares los cuales a pesar de todo me caen bien, durante los días que he estado aquí he aprendido mucho sobre su cultura, incluso lo que me sorprende es que veneren a una princesa como si fuera una diosa, solamente le he visto en imágenes, pero sin duda es una yegua que llama mucho la atención, en especial por combinar alas y cuerno, otra cosa que me sorprende es que aquí no existe la biblia o algún libro sagrado referente a dios ni siquiera a una religión, sino que apelan al bien común o como lo dice la frase "amor y tolerancia".

El mundo en donde estoy es bastante femenino e infantil, como si hubiera sido creado por una niña, en las noches entro a la cabeza de twilight para juntarme con ella en sus sueños, aunque sea algo humillante y vergonzoso para mí me trata como si ella fuera una madre y yo su pequeño hijo, a pesar de todo me hace feliz que me trate así, debido a todo lo que pase aun no estoy bien mentalmente por lo que no me hago drama porque me trate así, es mas estoy muy agradecido

-twilight salgamos un rato-le decía shining a twilight, ella aun estaba con ese muñeco el cual tomo su apariencia por las noches

-¿me vas a comprar un helado?-twilight daba una mirada tierna que ningún hermano puede resistirse, recordé que esa misma mirada me daba mi pequeña prima, obviamente no llore, de apoco voy superando toda esta situación, por otra parte daba su mueca de hermano conmovido

-está bien-decía para dar traspié a que twilight comenzara a saltar de felicidad alrededor del muñeco

-vamos smarty-twilight subía el muñeco a su lomo, un día en sus sueños le había dicho que a pesar de que yo no responda puede hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa y yo la escucharía, desde ese momento no ha soltado al muñeco, recuerdos vienen a mí de las charlas de sus padres sobre esa situación.

Si no lo estuviera viviendo no lo creería, uno siempre cree que todo es imaginación de los niños, pero quizás sea verdad que ellos tienen amigos que los adultos no pueden percibir, digo… yo soy la prueba.

-twilight ¿en serio quieres salir con ese muñeco?-a pesar de todo, yo también entendía a su hermano, a mi también me daría vergüenza que me vieran con un muñeco tan roñoso

-pero, es mi amigo, además me gusta andar con el-le decía la pequeña, shining se mostraba dudoso, en serio ese fue un golpe de ternura que me llego directo, obviamente me he portado bien con ella, esa pequeña como persona bale oro

-twilight, no crees que deberías... no sé, ir a jugar con otras potrillas-y aquí comienza esa charla, yo también haría lo mismo, pero al ponerme en el puesto de ella, le debe ser molesto esa constante charla sobre conseguir amigos, a mi mis padres también me la daban, si uno está feliz tal como está ¿por qué seguir insistiendo?

-pero... me gusta estar con smarty pants-lo sé, ese fue otro golpe de diabetes, y mas encima me llamo smarty pants, aunque he de admitir que es un nombre chistoso, ¡wow!, es increíble como esta pequeña arreglo mi mente destrozada y oscura a la normalidad, esa pequeña es mágica

-está bien-shining miraba al otro lado poniendo una cara de molestia, ambos se dirigían a la puerta para salir, obviamente yo los seguí.

Ambos seguían transitando por el lugar llamado canterlot, me recuerda camelot, con el tiempo me di cuenta que esta especie estaba viviendo lo mismo que pasamos los humanos con ligeras diferencias, yo aun quedaba asombrado con la arquitectura y los colores, nuevamente siento que fue diseñada por un niña o una mujer, cuando miraba a mi alrededor vi principalmente niños mirando extrañados y susurrando sobre el muñeco que llevaba twilight en el lomo, me fui hacia adelante para ver sus rostro, sonriente por parte de twilight, de seguro aun no se da cuenta que los demás potrillos la observan y una cara de malhumorado por parte de armor, a pesar de todo comencé a reírme, sí, después pude reír, creo que a lo único que estoy limitado es a llorar y a dormir

-vamos a comprar el helado-le decía a twilight, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa

-ok-ambos cambian de dirección para dirigirse a la heladería, rápidamente armor iba a pedir los helados mientras twilight se sentaba en la mesa

-ponte cómodo smarty pants-le decía el muñeco en donde lo sentaba en uno de los cojines para ponis, primero colocaba los cascos en la mesa, pero como eran extremidades bastante flácidas seguían cayéndose, observe como los adultos la miraban con ternura y los poco niños la quedaban mirando cono si estuviera loca, desearía poder comunicarme con ella, pero lamentablemente solo puedo hacerlo en los sueños, ella seguía intentando colocar al muñeco en una posición aceptable para ella, luego llegaba su hermano

-¿qué haces twilight?-preguntaba mientras traía los dos helados de vaso, es increíble que pueden hacer magia, aunque me perturba mucho, recuerdo los rituales diabólicos, espero que esta especie no haga eso, y lo irónico es que no lo hacen mientras que los humanos que no tienen magia lo hacen

-siento a smarty pants, tiene un problema con sus cascos, en especial al caminar-le susurraba la ultima parte para que yo no escuchara, al escuchar eso no pude dejar de sentir un poco de vergüenza y risa al recordar la caminata más extraña y ridícula cuando soy el muñeco en sus sueños, no es mi culpa que el muñeco tenga extremidades flácidas

-siéntate, toma tu helado-decía shining armor, ambos se sentaban, la situación fue de lo más extraña y entretenida porque ambos ponis se miraban y no podían evitar mirar al tercer poni el cual tenia ojos de botones, las miradas de los demás ponis no se hicieron esperar

-que feo muñeco-comentaba un potrillo que estaba bastante lejos, yo logre escucharlo porque estaba entre medio de las dos mesas, es increíble como el punto de vista cambia todo, si eso pasara yo también diría lo mismo, sin embargo el saber que una pequeña le da tanta valor a un muñeco el cual está ayudando a un espíritu errante es signo de admiración

-déjala en paz, es tan solo una potrilla-le contestaba la madre, por suerte los adultos son más listos

-twilight... sabes que es tan solo un muñeco, ¿por qué lo tratas como si fuera un poni de verdad?-nuevamente ese tema, desde la primera noche que estuve con twilight (no sean mal pensado) twilight comenzó a darle demasiada atención e importancia al muñeco al punto de considerarla un ser vivo, estoy agradecido, pero yo también creo que exagera demasiado

-el esta vivo, jugamos en mis sueños y me habla, yo sé que es real-tercer golpe de ternura, no se como puede ser tan tierna, shining mantenía una mirada seria

-twilight, no crees que deberias…-rapidamente fue interrumpido por twilight

-se te olvido el helado para smarty-interrumpía twilight a su hermano, el coloco una mirada de (estas jodiendome), hubo un silencio hasta que ambos terminaron su helado.

-vamos a casa-decía shining

-tan rápido... vamos un rato a la plaza-una vez ella llevo el muñeco a la plaza, se paso todo el rato hablando con el muñeco ignorando a los otros potrillos, la cara de su hermano no tenia precio esa vez

-no... Me... quiero acostar un rato, entrene mucho-decía una notable mentira

-¡te sientes mal!, entonces vamos a la casa-la inocencia de esta niña no tiene límites al notar la notable mentira, ambos se dirigieron a la casa, por su parte shining se dirigió a su pieza mientras twilight subía a la suya.

Su habitación solo había cambiado en una cosa, ahora en la pared habían varios dibujos de ella y smarty pants, esta pequeña está obsesionada, todo continuo con normalidad hasta que llegaba la noche lo que significaba... tiempo de jugar, rápidamente cuando se fue su madre, espere a que twilight estuviera totalmente dormida para ir a jugar un rato con ella

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Mientras Javier se encontraba en la mente de twilight, shining hablaba seriamente con sus padres

-creo que twilight está algo... desenfocada de la realidad-comentaba shining hablando en voz baja

-es extraño, jamás le dio importancia a los muñecos, incluso no me deja mejorar a ese feo muñeco-comentaba la madre compartiendo sus inquietudes

-lo que me preocupa es que lleva a ese muñeco todos lados, obviamente lo ponis lo ven como algo tierno, pero me preocupa que cuando crezca la molesten por eso-complementaba el padre

-pero, a pesar de todo se ve muy feliz con ese muñeco… ¿qué deberíamos hacer?-preguntaba el hermano de la unicornio, preocupado por su bienestar, los padres se miraron entre si

-yo sé lo que hare…-luego la madre comenzó a contar su nueva medida a tomar, los machos de la familia se miraron entre si

-¿no crees que esta algo?… pequeña-decía el padre imaginándose que su hija era algo, ingenua

-yo comencé un año después de la edad que tiene twilight, no crees que deberíamos dejar disfrutar su niñez-decía shining pensando en la felicidad de su hermana, la madre daba un cara de seriedad

-no quiero que mi hija ande en un mundo de hadas, somos una familia de nobles, además creo que está demasiado ensimismada en esta casa junto a ese muñeco, le hará bien-ambos machos se miraron nuevamente para dar un suspiro y dejar que la madre se encargara de twilight.

Twilight despertaba de sus sueños, al abrir los ojos se esperaba a su hermano quien siempre lo despertaba, pero esta vez era su madre quien la había esperado

-buenos días mama-decía entre sueños twilight sobándose un ojo, la madre esbozaba una sonrisa imaginándose a su hija quien comenzaría a madurar

-ve a desayunar, hoy día vamos a salir-le comentaba la madre, ella un sobándose el ojo quedó con mucha curiosidad

-¿salir?, ¿a dónde?-Javier como era costumbre estaba sentado en la pared en donde podía ver y escuchar todo

-es una sorpresa-eso de inmediato llamo la atención de twilight la cual con energía salió de su cama para dirigirse a desayunar, la madre miro el muñeco, estaba de espalda a twilight cuando comenzó a levantar el casco hacia donde el muñeco

-vamos smarty-decía mientras rápidamente se dirigía hacia el muñeco, la madre sorprendida quedaba con el casco levantado

-yo… yo hare la cama, ve a desayunar-decía recomponiéndose y comenzando a hacer la cama en donde levantaba su cubrecama de un color morado pálido

-"casi… debo deshacerme de ese muñeco"-pensaba la señora sparkles, mientras tanto twilight le daba un abrazo a smarty pants

-fue muy divertido jugar, ahora vamos a comer-le hablaba al muñeco, Javier no evitaba sentirse extraño ante la ternura de la unicornio la cual desaparecía de su habitación, mientras tanto miraba a la madre la cual no paso desapercibido sus muecas de frustración.

-buenos días pequeña-le decía el padre mientras se comía su platillo a base de huevos y unos sándwiches de tomate, twilight pasaba al lado de él la cual twilight le daba un beso en la mejilla

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_487. toda batalla física de distinto genero, el sexo mas débil (generalmente la hembra) tendrá mayores ventajas en cuanto a evadir ataques y ante cualquier habilidad defensiva, en cuanto al ambito ofensivo se mantendrá igual_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

-hola papa-decía mientras seguía su camino hacia su cojín

-buenos días hermanita-saludaba también su hermano el cual también tenía un platillo muy parecido al de su padre, twilight también hacia lo mismo que había hecho con su padre, la cual nuevamente tomaba su asiento, ambos machos estaban comiendo ensimismados en saborear sus alimentos cuando de súbito

-esta delicioso-ambos escuchaban como twilight hablaba, ambos dirigieron su atención a la potrilla creyendo que le decía a unos de los dos, mucha fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que ella estaba viendo al muñeco el cual estaba sentado junto a ella

-twilight que te dije sobre el muñeco-la voz del padre era grave, twilight le daba su atención presintiendo que la iba a retar

-pero… smarty también quiere sentarse-comentaba intentando apaciguar a su padre, shining daba una señal con el casco y haciendo una negación son su rostro

-twily no crees que la mesa es para los que comen, no prefieres dejar al muñeco en la mesa, puede ensuciarse-le comentaba shining con voz calmada y sin tono de orden, sino más bien de consejo, twilight pareció meditarlo en donde miraba la mesa la cual contenía algunos libros y objetos pequeños

-creo que tienes razón, no quiero que se ensucie-comentaba mientras se levantaba y dejaba el mueco en la mesa, twilight con la mirada se encontró con una pequeña libreta y una pluma, ante eso ella comenzó a imaginarse a smarty con los objetos riéndose un poco, con dificultad sentaba a su muñeco mientras colocaba los objetos de acuerdo a lo que dictaba su mente.

Ambos macho la veían con curiosidad, aun le parecían extraño esa obsesión y cuidado con ese muñeco, pronto recordaron adonde su madre la llevaría

-¿crees que es buena idea?, yo estaba sumamente nervioso y me costó un poco adaptarme, será peor para twilight-le comentaba en voz baja shining quien no dejaba de mirar como twilight tarareaba una canción mientras hacia el esfuerzo de colocar la pluma en el casco de smarty

-yo también estoy en contra, pero sabes cómo es tu madre-le comentaba también por lo bajo, pronto escucharon como la madre venia

-twilight rápido siéntate-le decía preocupado shining quien sabía que su madre podía ser muy dulce generalmente, pero cuando algo le molesta suele ser bastante estricta, twilight entendía lo que quería decirle shining por lo que dejo a smarty para en un rápido galope sentarse en su lugar mientras daba una mordida rápida al sándwich simulando que ya estaba comiendo.

La madre se dirigía a su puesto junto con sus alimentos, no sin antes darse cuenta que estaba el muñeco en la mesa junto a su libreta de notas, lo cual la molesto un poco, pero prefirió comer, Javier venía detrás de ella, durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo en la pieza haciendo la cama la había escuchado refunfuñar, Javier ya la había escuchado antes por lo que no le daba importancia, pero ahora fueron más largas y con mayor intensidad.

La comida paso con normalidad, pero se notaba el ambiente tenso, twilight solo estaba concentrada en comer mientras los adultos se daban miradas con mensajes que ellos mismo sabían

-estaba delicioso, muchas gracias-twilight se levantaba para dirigirse hacia donde smarty

-¿adónde vas?, te había dicho que vamos a salir-el tono de su madre sonó un poco fuerte, twilight se asusto un poco en donde se había quedado a pocos metros de smarty

-está bien mama-decía tímidamente, ambos potros seguían estando en contra de esto al ver la personalidad de la potrilla

-shining limpia esto, yo tengo que irme ahora-le mandaba la madre al armor, el cual acato la orden ocupando su magia para llevar los objetos, rápidamente ambas se despedían para salir, la madre tomo la delantera en donde se daba cuenta que su hija no venia, ella ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo

-sin el muñeco-decía, twilight nuevamente estaba a pocos centímetros del muñeco quien abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso

-¿pero porque?-decía con un tono de puchero y tristeza, la madre se daba la vuelta intentando ser firme, pero no brusca

-de camino a mi trabajo, te dejare con los pequeños que toman clase, creo que ya tienes edad-decía intentando sonar maternal aunque no lo lograba, para ella era increíble que un muñeco la sacara de quicio, tanto el padre estaba observando mientras shining hacia lo mismo junto con varios trastes iluminados por su magia

-¡ahora!, pero aun me falta un año para entrar al colegio-decía sorprendida, ella deseaba hacerlo antes, pero ahora que tenia a smarty tenía mucha más diversión y felicidad en su casa y en sus sueños

-yo creo que estas lo suficientemente madura, vamos-la madre abría la puerta, twilight triste miraba a su padre y a su hermana la cual pedía auxilio con la mirada, ambos intentaron no mirarla sabiendo que no podían ayudarla

-vamos hija, se que te divertirás-decía el padre en un intento inútil de animarla, tanto él como shining sabían que el cambio siempre es difícil

-lo harás bien hermanita-decía shining quien rápidamente se iba a la cocina con trastes elevados con su magia, twilight daba una última mirada a smarty para salir con la cabeza baja junto con su madre

-"pobre twilight, siempre la primera vez es difícil, pero sé que lo lograras"-pensaba Javier quien había visto todo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia afuera, pero comenzó a escuchar la conversación de ambos potros

-yo creo que aun no esta lista-decía shining quien volvía para recoger más trastes sucios

-tu madre quien le da demasiada importancia ante la obsesión de twilight, yo también tuve una obsesión cuando pequeño, es normal-argumentaba su padre mientras miraba a su hijo y después el reloj, faltaba poco para retirarse

-entonces es mi culpa-decía en voz alta Javier, como era normal nadie lo oyó

-ya hijo debo irme-decía para tomar su portafolio y dirigirse hacia el trabajo, Javier tan solo salió para dirigirse hacia afuera encontrándose con una ciudad bastante colorida, Javier se elevaba un poco para poder encontrarla con facilidad, en los últimos días había mejorado mucho su vuelo, en donde por fin las encontraba.

Amabas estaban en silencio, Javier descendía para caminar junto a ellas, en esos momentos le gustaría a Javier hablar con ella para darle valor y animo, pero tendría que esperar a la noche para poder decírselo, los tres seres siguieron transitando hasta que llegaron a una gran infraestructura, el cual era un colegio para los ponis de todas edades, twilight se veía fascinado por todas las cosas que veía, sin embargo aun le daba miedo socializar con los pequeños ponis que estaban jugando, Javier estaba aun mas sorprendido, incluso le recordaba a hogwarts, pero no tan grande, sin varitas y con pequeños ponis multicolores.

La madre junto a twilight se internaban en donde se dirigían a un especie de salón

-quédate aquí twilight-le indicaba la dama mientras se internaba a la sala, twilight miraba hacia los lados con una cara triste, Javier comenzaba a sentir pena por ella, a los pocos minutos, volvia la madre

-está listo, puedes entrar, yo debo irme a trabajar-decía la madre, twilight solo daba un asentimiento con la cabeza

-mi pequeña, es lo mejor, además si estudias mucho podría incluso ser la alumna de la mismísima princesa celestia, si le pones empeño en aprender llegaras lejos, tu hermano te recogerá-después de hablar la madre se retiraba del lugar para irse a su trabajo, luego de que una tiritona unicornio esperara el momento de mayor tensión el cual es estar al frente de la clase en donde la profesora te presenta llegaba el momento en donde twilight se sentaba en su lugar.

Twilight estaba en el salón de clase, jamás había estado en un lugar con tantos potrillos juntos

-bueno pequeños, empecemos a estudiar matemáticas-decía la profesora la cual con su magia tomaba la tiza y comenzaba a colocar operaciones sencillas de sumas y resta, twilight a pesar de todo sabía algo sobre esa materia, pero no lo hacía al nivel de los otros ponis

-vamos twilight tu puedes-le decía Javier, mientras recordaba que no podía oírlo, la clase paso con normalidad, Javier se daba cuenta que twilight era algo antisocial, cuando sus compañeras intentaban hablar twilight solo daba respuestas carentes de mas conversaciones en donde los compañeros solo la dejaban tranquila, aunque en su rostro no se mostraba triste, al contrario se podía ver una sonrisa, nuevamente para Javier era extraño estar en una clase de jardín de niños, pero con ponis, pronto tocaron la campana en donde los pequeños salían para el recreo

Twilight era uno de las últimas en donde comenzaba a transitar para salir del lugar, Javier estaba al lado de ella como era costumbre, la mayoría de los ponis se iban de dos o más haciendo que twilight se sintiera tímida y sumisa mientras transitaba hacia el patio.

Durante el recreo Javier intentaba de alguna forma gritarles o hablarles aunque él sabía que era inútil, quería que al menos alguien fuera el buen compañero para que fuera bueno con twilight

-estos niños solo se encargan de jugar-decía en voz alta en donde se encontraba en medio de lo que sería un luche (avioncito) mientras una potrilla la atravesaba como el fantasma que era.

Twilight se sentía bastante sola, se encontraba sentada mientras veía como los demás potrillos jugaban, Javier se sintió triste al verla tan triste por lo que se fue rápidamente hacia ella

-"ojala smarty pants fuera real"-pensaba twilight mientras miraba con una mirada perdida el patio, Javier estaba sentado junto a ella en donde analizaba bien su situación

-"ella solo me ve cuando está dormida, debe haber otra forma"-pensaba Javier mientras la veía, pronto un concepto se le venía a mente

-posesionar cuerpos-decía mientras recordaba que siendo un espíritu debería poder posesionar los cuerpos, ahora se preguntaba ¿Cómo?, la única con la que ha podido estar es con twilight ya que con todos los otros seres solo lo traspasaban, ideas de obtener cuerpos se le venían a la mente

-no... Eso es malo-se decía intentando no pensar en eso, pronto se le ocurría muchas formas, la tentación de volver a sentir sensaciones e incluso tener una vida verdad lo aquejaban, pronto miro a twilight la cual suspiraba

-no... No puedo hacerle eso, ella me ha ayudado-se decía nuevamente Javier, sin embargo la curiosidad aun seguía latente

-de seguro no pasara nada-se decía mientras intentaba entrar a su cabeza mientras ella aun estaba pensando. Twilight en un instante dejo de ver a sus compañeros en donde ahora se encontraba en el ambiente de sus sueños en donde estaba el castillo, twilight se daba cuenta que smarty estaba ahí

-¿smarty?, pero… si estaba en el colegio-decía sin poder entender, Javier también estaba sorprendido que pudiera acceder a su mente aun estando despierta

-twilight, vamos tu puedes, no debes ser tímida, intenta socializar con los demás ponis-le decía Javier, intentando ayudarla, twilight miraba hacia otro lado, en donde se sentaba en el lugar

-no puedo… en serio no puedo, ojala fueras real para que estuviera conmigo-decía mientras cerraba los ojos, a Javier le recordó cuando él se quebró, ahora él podía devolverle el favor

-no digas eso, si puedes, eres la mejor unicornio que he conocido, si tú no puedes nadie puede, además siempre podemos vernos en tus sueños-le decía mientras intentaba darle un abrazo, a twilight le daba un poco de gracia cuando la abrazaba con sus cascos flácidos

-gracias…-twilight estaba un poco feliz

-¿podemos jugar ahora un rato?-le decía con una mirada suplicante, Javier sabía lo que intentaba hacer

-twilight, debes volver-le recriminaba, twilight volvía la mirada al suelo y con su casco hacia circulo en el suelo

-(suspiro), lo que puedo hacer por ti… es ayudarte a dar el primer paso-rápidamente twilight se le iluminaron los ojos con chispas

-¿en serio?, por favor-comenzaba a repetir muchas veces "por favor", Javier lo sabía, sus intenciones no eran puras, también le serviría para saber si de verdad podía posesionar cuerpos, aunque para él ayudarla era la razón principal

-si me dejas controlar tu cuerpo, te puedo ayudar-le decía en donde esperaba que ella se negara

-de acuerdo-decía rápidamente, a Javier le sorprendió que aceptara, todo se volvió oscuridad, Javier que en un momento estaba viendo a twilight observo a los potrillos

-no puedo creerlo-decía en voz alta mientras miraba los cascos, hace tiempo que Javier no sentía esas sensaciones en un cuerpo, el sentir la respiración, sentir como late el corazón, y muchos procesos biológicos mas, pronto vio a las potrillas que se encontraban sentada cerca de twilight, comenzó a galopar, lo cual lo hacia un casco a la vez por la dificultad, pero de súbito se quedo perplejo ante lo mas perturbarte que podría sentir en su vida

-espera… se supone que soy… yegua-murmuraba en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a tiritar y a sollozar un poco, se daba cuenta de que en realidad la mujeres son más sensibles, siguió tiritando como si quisiera ir al baño, como ahora tenía un cuerpo podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, pero lo que masificaba todo era la percepción mental

-entonces en vez de un… tengo una… _**¡AHHHHH!**_-era el grito más alto en donde twilight comenzaba a galopar, en donde todos los compañeros se quedaron mirándola sorprendidas por el grito

-no tengo…-gritaba en donde galopaba con los ojos cerrados, de súbito los abrio en donde estaba a punto de chocar con la pared del colegio

-noooooo-gritaba Javier quien ahora tenía la voz de twilight en donde su pequeño cuerno comenzaba a brillar lo cual destrozo la pared dejando un agujero en donde twilight pudo transitar

-increíble-decían los unicornios quienes eran mayores que twilight y aun no podían hacer magia, el ruido había hecho llamar a la profesora

-no puedo mas-decía histérico/a Javier en donde la posesión de su cuerpo se volvía nula, en ese momento Javier se separo de la mente de twilight, y twilight volvía al control de su cuerpo

-nooooo, fue una experiencia horrible-decía mientras tiritaba el pobre fantasma

-¿qué paso?-preguntaba twilight quien veía un poco borrosa

-jovencita-tanto Javier como twilight escuchaban la voz seria de la profesora, Javier pronto sintió miedo, había metido en problemas a twilight, en grandes problemas pensaba al haber destrozado la pared, twilight confundida miraba hacia los lados deduciendo que había hecho eso

-si… profesora-decía en voz baja, esperando la reprimenda

-lograste hacer magia… una gran magnitud de magia para lograr romper la pared-decía sorprendida, tanto Javier como twilight quedaron sorprendido

-¿sí?-decía tímidamente

-es posible que seas superdotada, llamare a tus padres para darles la noticia… y para que paguen la restauración-la profesora de alejaba del lugar para intentar localizarlos, tanto Javier como twilight daban un suspiro de alivio

-wow, eso fue increíble-rápidamente todos los unicornios se acercaron a ella con sorpresa y admiración, muchos entablaron conversación con twilight, twilight de a poquito comenzó a socializar con ellos

-me salve…-decía mientras veía como twilight se alejaba con el grupo de potrillos. Siendo ella el centro de atención

_**Continuara**_

Este es un pequeño arco, todavía queda la segunda parte, y después vendría otro arco de dos capítulos y se terminaría la primera temporada, para los que me conocen saben que después de terminar una temporada me tomo algunas semanas de descanso y para pulir detalles sobre la siguiente temporada… :)

NOTA: en cada capitulo colocare una regla, PERO... no quiere decir que la regla sea ocupada específicamente en el mismo capitulo, hay una alta posibilidad de que se ocupe en capítulos posteriores o para darle sentido a hechos en capítulos anteriores, así que mantengan en la mente esas reglas

NOTA 2: cuando coloco regla,s no quiere decir que estén completas, para saber si una regla esta incompleta colocare puntos suspensivos (...), FIJARSE BIEN, en donde están los puntos, puede ser al principio (falta un fragmento al principio), al medio (falta una parte intermediaria), o al final (falta la conclusión a la regla)

solo eso... les deseo una feliz año nuevo, que lo pasen excelente

ps: muchas gracias por los reviews :)

Muchas gracias por leer


	4. T1:que detecta el vengativo dios

_**Capitulo 4: que detecta el vengativo dios**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-felicidades twilight-gritaban los integrantes de la familia, todos estaban sentado en una mesa cuadrada la cual tenía un hermoso mantel con decorado y sobre ella varias tipos de dulces, desde los clásicos chocolates hasta la pieza central el cual era un pastel de distintas tonalidades moradas alusivo al sabor mora y crema que era el favorito de twilight

-gracias-decía twilight con un ánimo un poco lineal sin la efusividad que esperaban en su familia, Javier nuevamente estaba cerca de ella, la tentación de comer nuevamente se volvía latente, pero ante la pequeña culpa por lo que había ocasionado lo mantuvo a raya de hacer algo imprudente

-"no, ya la metí en problemas... no debo molestarla más"-pensaba recordando que gracias a su estúpida idea había cambiado la vida de la pequeña unicornio y rogaba que cambiara para mejor

-¿qué sucede hija?, ¿no te gusta el pastel?-le preguntaba el padre al ver no muy animada a su hija

-si me gusta... es solo que… no me siento muy orgullosa de haber hecho eso-respondía twilight mientras evitaba dar contacto visual con su familia

-¿de que hablas mi pequeña hechicera?... ¡eres superdotada!, ni siquiera nosotros hicimos ese grado de magia a tu edad-le comentaba la madre en extrema orgullosa, twilight aun se sentía igual de vacía, siempre espero ganarse algo con esfuerzo, no se sentía bien recibiendo tanto sabiendo que fue su amigo smarty, además de que sabía que nadie le creería

-ya sé lo que te tiene así-comentaba en lo alto shining creyendo entender el porqué de su tristeza, todos le colocaron atención

-te sientes mal porque rompiste la pared y crees que te van a castigar. No te preocupes, con haber demostrado tu habilidad no te castigaran-armor rápidamente le daba una mirada a sus padres

-por supuesto, nunca te castigaríamos por eso-comentaba rápidamente el padre

-no sabes lo orgullosos que estamos-esa frase había sido un golpe duro a la conciencia para twilight lo cual solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza y pensó que lo mejor sería fingir felicidad para que su familia dejara de indagar

-comamos, tengo hambre-intentaba sonar feliz, pero aun así sonaba algo forzado, pero la familia no lo noto al estar demasiado ensimismado en el logro de la pequeña unicornio.

-tengo sueño, ¿puedo ir a acostarme?-preguntaba en donde recibía la aprobación de su familia, twilight comenzó a galopar hacia arriba en donde al entrar en su habitación se encontraba con su muñeco, ella ante el día tan agotador solo se dirigía a su casa con la esperanza de que todo esa situación se esfumara, ella se acurrucaba en su cubrecama mientras daba el ultimo suspiro para irse al mundo de los sueños, Javier estaba en la habitación titubeante

-debo entrar... aunque quizás este enojada conmigo, ¿debería dejar que se le pase?, pero si lo hago se enojara mas si no hablamos-las horas pasaban, en donde finalmente Javier tomaba el valor parar entrar.

A los minutos de que twilight se fuera a acostar, la madre tenía un rostro triunfante, ella miraba con una sonrisa y mirada ganadora esperando el premio anhelado, los dos sementales se miraban preparándose para admitir su derrota

-está bien querida, tenias razón-comentaba el padre, la sonrisa se la madre aumentaba un poco, ahora venia el turno del hijo mayor

-si no fuera por ti jamás habría dado a luz el gran potencial mágico de twilight-comentaba el hermano. La sonrisa y mirada de su madre era de profunda satisfacción

-ahora que acerté en mi movimiento, espero que no estén en desacuerdo con el siguiente-le decía la madre con su ego en lo más alto del cielo al haber triunfado a pesar de no haber tenido la aprobación de su familia, los sementales nuevamente se miraron de reojo ante la próxima medida a tomar de su madre

-pienso hacerla entrar en el colegio de superdotado luz solar-decía la madre, de pronto la mirada de amos potros estaban neutrales sin expresión alguna

-estás segura, ese lugar sí que es para ponis maduros-le comentaba el padre, shining complementaba su respuesta

-no creo que la pase bien twilight allí-terminaba shining en donde la madre mantuvo una mirada seria ante los argumentos pésimos de los machos de la familia

-mi hija es posiblemente la unicornio más joven con tal desemboque de magia, además en ese colegio la mismísima princesa celestia es la directora, twilight puede tener la oportunidad de ser una de las yeguas más importantes de la época-la madre terminaba su discurso, además les daba una mirada de "me dijeron lo mismo y al final tuve la razón", ante la expresión de la dama ambos sementales no tuvieron más opción que esta vez apoyarla.

-¿twilight?-smarty se encontraba detrás de ella en donde ella estaba mirando el rio

-hola smarty-decía sin su euforia cotidiana, smarty se acercaba a ella la cual estaba aun mirando el rio

-estas… ¿enojada conmigo?-decía Javier temeroso de que haya hecho enojar a la unicornio violácea, ella negaba con la cabeza

-claro que no, me hiciste popular y me ayudaste a acercarme a otros ponis-decía mientras le miraba directamente, ella hacia una pausa

-es solo que, no me siento bien siendo alagada por algo que yo no hice-decía para seguir viendo el rio, en su reflejo se observaba a ella junto con todos sus compañeros, Javier entendía que los niños pequeños son mas morales

-técnicamente tu lo hiciste-twilight le volvía a mirar no entendiendo a lo que se refería

-fue tu cuerpo, e incluso fuiste tú, yo solo te di un pequeño empujón, yo solo te alenté-Javier intentaba subirle el ánimo, a pesar de todo no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado por lo que no sabría si era una mentira, twilight se quedaba pensando

-pero tu controlaste mi cuerpo-comentaba ella

-en realidad lo que hice fue darte valor… es muy difícil explicarlo, fuiste tú con tu deseo de hacer amigos lo que hizo que desembocaras tanta magia, querer es poder… yo solo te ayude a que tomaras mas confianza-Javier intentaba nuevamente subirle el ánimo, pero esta vez a base de algunas mentiras, no le gustaba mentir, pero ante una situación tan especial, le traería más problemas a twilight si divulgaba algo o se sentía triste, y para dar broche de oro Javier le daba un abrazo destacando la ondulación de sus cascos flácidos que siempre le daban risa a twilight

-gracias, eres mi mejor amigo smarty pants-le decía mientras le daba una abrazo, nuevamente sentía la pequeña calidez del abrazo, pero esta vez no lloro, solo se abstuvo a disfrutar el momento

-¿vamos a jugar un rato?, juguemos a volar-le decía Javier en donde a el muñeco smarty le salean alas

-el ultimo en llegar al volcán pierde-gritaba en donde rápidamente tomaba la delantera volando, twilight rápidamente hizo aparecer unas alas de pegaso, convirtiéndose en una alicornio al igual que la dama que más admiraba… la princesa celestia

-espera eso es trampa-decía en mientras despegaba intentando alcanzar a su muñeco, todas las dudas y problemas en su conciencia se habían disipado ante el dialogo de su amigo smarty.

La siguiente mañana pasaba como era de suponerse, levantarse, desayunar y dirigirse al colegio en donde todos los potrillos se dirijan hacia ella aun maravillados, twilight se sentía extraña por recibir tanta atención, aun no le gustaba que hablaran sobre lo que hizo anteriormente, pronto la campana sonaba en donde todos se iban a sus asientos, en los recreos twilight se divertía socializando con sus compañeros, los días pasaban en donde pronto todo volvía a la normalidad, en las mañanas twilight iba al colegio en donde de a poco se abría con sus compañeros hasta casi considerarse amigos, luego se quedaba las tarde en su casa en donde jugaba con smarty a algo y con su hermano shining y finalmente en sus sueños hablaba y nuevamente jugaba con smarty, Javier la mayoría de las veces la hacía como hermano mayor dándole a twilight un nuevo punto de vista el cual complementaba con el de su hermano shining armor, para ella los días no podían ser más felices…

Mientras tanto la madre de twilight, spell sparkles, había logrado salir del colosal colegio de superdotados en donde estaba todo listo para que su hija estudiara, sin embargo ella no podrá estudiar hasta después del día solar, el cual consistía en que la princesa celestia frente a canterlot hacia subir el sol dando comienzo a un nuevo semestre

-"de seguro mi hija será una hechicera tan única como star swirl"-pensaba spell mientras se dirigía su trabajo como intelectual, su grupo en estos momentos se encontraba trabajando con un huevo de dragón que habían traídos los soldados anteriormente, una compañera de trabajo escuchaba lo que le contaba su compañera sobre la situación de la pequeña twilight

-felicidades spell-le contestaba su compañera de trabajo la cual estaba encargada de analizar los cambios visuales en la corteza del huevo

-gracias, estoy desbordando felicidad, quizás pueda llegar a ser la protegida de la princesa si ve el gran potencial que tiene mi hija-pronto spell se imaginaba a una twilight adulta la cual hacia trabajos de suma importancia, pronto ella debía volver a la realidad cuando fue retirada de su sueño por la voz de un semental

-spell ¿lista?... voy a proceder-decía el semental en donde hacia brillar su cuerno para aplicar magia al huevo, spell estaba encargada de anotar que cambios se podían apreciar al aplicarle magia, podía observar como las manchas se volvían más brillantes y con chispas, y el amarillo base estaba tomando textura.

-atención familia-la madre solicitaba la atención usando su magia para levitar una cuchara y golpear tenuemente la copa, todos los integrantes tomaban atención incluso Javier quien estaba detrás de twilight

-hoy fui al…-spell hacia una pausa de suspenso, para twilight no le significaba nada, pero para los potros significaba un nuevo cambio para la pequeña

-colegio de superdotados… y… aceptaron a twilight-decía para terminar con una voz aguda de emoción propia de las potras adolescentes, los sementales prefirieron ser optimista por lo que también se mostraban felices, twilight aun no podía dimensionar las palabras de su madre

-¿y qué significa?, no entiendo-decía sin entender, Javier se mostraba algo expectante, rogaba que esto no afectara las pocas amistades que hizo twilight en el colegio

-significa que ahora iras a un colegio cien, ¡no!, quiero decir mil veces mejor-decía con euforia spell a su hija, twilight comenzó a entender en donde comenzaba a contradecir a su madre

-pero… pero estoy feliz ahí, tengo muchos amigos con los que juego-le argumentaba, Javier nuevamente comenzó a sentir la culpa por su acción, nuevamente los caballeros se miraron entre sí pensando en lo que twilight decía, spell dio una mirada perforante hacia ambos diciéndoles mentalmente "digan algo y estarán en problemas", ambos sintieron un escalofrió, el esposo se imaginaba de inmediato con lo que le iba a quitar si no acataba y para shining le era peor sabiendo que era su madre, twilight miraba su plato vacio triste

-oh no, ¿qué debo hacer?-se preguntaba Javier, no queriendo ver a la pequeña tan triste

-no te pongas así, además…-spell sabia perfectamente como animar a su pequeña, los caballeros siguieron manteniéndose al margen, twilight elevaba la vista triste y sin esperanza de que lo que fuera a decirle la animara

-está la princesa celestia-le decía, Javier mantuvo su mirada en twilight en donde en sus ojos aparecían estelas y chispas junto con varios brillos en sus ojos

-la princesa… ¿en serio?, ¿tendré la oportunidad de verla?-preguntaba entusiasmada, eso daba traspié a que Javier se tranquilizara un poco

-exacto, incluso si practicas y estudias podrías ser la estudiante estrella, te imaginas a la princesa, la más grande hechicera de la historia de equestria como tu maestra personal-le comentaba la madre haciendo énfasis en su enunciado en especial en la parte de estudio, twilight comenzaba a imaginarse como seria sintiendo como si fuera a conocer a un héroe

-es genial y…-pronto se quedaba callada por lo que confundió un poco a su madre

-¿y?…-repetía lo que decía su hija

-mis amigos…-decía al recordar que ya no podría verlos

-en el colegio harás nuevos amigos-le comentaba, twilight estaba feliz, pero aun así no le gustaba mucho dejar a sus amigos los cuales hizo con la pequeña ayuda de smaty.

La cena terminaba en donde todos se dirigían a acostar no si antes intentar subirle la moral a twilight sobre el tema de los amigos, pronto se dirigía a su habitación a dormir en donde nuevamente Javier entraba en sus sueños

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**479. ningún ser mortal tiene la habilidad de eliminar un alma, los únicos seres que pueden hacerlo son los dioses con omnipotencia**_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

-estas feliz ¿cierto?-preguntaba un poco preocupado

-sí, aunque me da un poco de tristeza por lo de mis amigos-comentaba mientras ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, a pedido de Javier ella le imaginaba un festín de dulces, a pesar de que era un sueño las sensaciones al comer eran las mismas, aunque se veía extraño abriendo el hocico, Javier sabía que era inevitable por lo que mejor sería ayudarla en cuanto al cambio

-tus padres tienen razón, además si te quedas jamás podrás conocer a la princesa celestia, e incluso puedes hacer mas amigos allá-un argumento que llego fuertemente a twilight la cual nuevamente encendía el deseo de ir para allá

-si tienes razón… aunque los extrañare-decía aun con leve voz, smarty se levantaba ocupando nuevamente el movimiento de sus cascos flácidos que siempre le sacaban una risa a twilight, se acercaba hacia a ella

-al menos tienes a un amigo que seguirá acompañándote-le decía mientras le daba un abrazo, twilight conmovida también le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza lo cual hacia deformar un poco el muñeco

-no tan fuerte pequeña campeona, me vas a sacar el relleno-decía como chiste, nuevamente una noche de juegos los cuales smarty se encargaba de divertirla y además hacerla entrar en razón. Twilight se dirigía al colegio en donde sería el último día debido a que su madre quería que se quedara estudiando para que estuviera a la par con sus compañeros.

-alumnos, hoy será el último día para nuestra compañera twilight sparkles por lo que quiero que le regalen el mejor día-decía la maestra a minutos del primer recreo, los compañeros se notaban un poco triste al igual que la pequeña unicornio violácea.

Durante los recreos los compañeros se encargaron de jugar con ella, darles mensajes escritos de felicidad, y lo más triste para ella fueron los abrazos que simbolizaban el afecto hacia ella el cual fueron pocos las semanas con ellos, pero para ella fueron muy importantes, aun así mantenía a twilight triste, Javier solo observaba a lo lejos sintiéndose igual de triste recordando cuando paso por algol similar hace años

Twilight volvía a su casa junto a su hermano shining, y Javier el cual estaba al lado de la pequeña unicornio

-como estuvo tu día-preguntaba shining

-ese fue mi ultimo día, mis compañeros me hicieron una despedida-contestaba twilight triste en donde fue el centro de atención de ellos

-ya veo-respondía shining en donde a los minutos llegaban a su casa, como era costumbre twilight se dirigía a su habitación en donde estaba el muñeco sentado en su pequeña mesa para tomar te

-adivina smarty, tengo libre hasta el asenso del sol así que podemos jugar esos días-le decía felizmente twilight, ahora twilight quien se había interesado por los libros y el conocimiento, jugaba a que smarty estudiaba y hacia tarea

-esta niña juega a hacer la tarea-decía sin poder creerlo, Javier observaba como escriba en la libreta y balbuceaba cosas lo cual le parecía una ternura

-menos por menos, mas-tarareaba la multiplicación de números con signos negativos.

_**Narrador protagonista: pov Javier**_

Desde que salió del colegio, ahora twilight se encuentra en la casa estudiando, los días pasan en donde de a poco se acerca el esperado día, twilight ha tenido que estudiar desde matemáticas hasta bilogía, en serio es un colegio para superdotado en donde la materia que pasaban era de media/secundaria, shining el hermano de twilight también le ayudaba pasando mucho tiempo con ella, los días seguían pasando hasta que llegaba un fatídico día el cual se mantiene en mi memoria

-la raíz cuadrada de veinticinco es… quince-decía twilght, los últimos días había descuidado un poco los estudios sin contar que su mente estaba deseosa de jugar en vez de estudiar, en parte mi culpa

-no hija es cinco, cinco por cinco, veinticinco, ¿qué sucede?, estas distraída-le comentaba algo seria la madre, una madre bastante estricta si me preguntan, aunque no es de sorprender siendo de la nobleza, twilight estaba agotada y cansada de tener que estudiar todos los días, por lo que ha dejado de hacerlo y de forma sigilosa juega con ese muñeco

-¿podemos tomar un descanso?, quiero jugar un rato-le preguntaba tímidamente, spell daba una mirada al muñeco, en donde se dirigía a él. Esto es malo

-twilight este muñeco te tiene así ¿cierto?-conozco ese tono de voz y esas palabras, las cosas se van a poner feas

-no, es que…-intentaba defenderse twilight, pobre pequeña, es imposible hacer algo cuando una madre intenta educar a un hijo

-te lo quitare hasta que apruebes el examen-decía secamente levitando el muñeco con magia, twilight quedo entre sorprendida y apenada

-mama, no por favor, es mi muñeco, es mi amigo-en serio, verla suplicar es demasiado triste, lo peor es que nuevamente es mi culpa, pero… ¿qué debo hacer?, estar con ella y en sus sueños es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo, ella iba detrás de ella

-no, estas siendo muy obsesiva con este muñeco, twilight los estudios, tu futuro-decía con autoridad para terminar de forma dramática mientras seguía levitando el muñeco con su magia

-es mi único amigo-decía con voz quebrada, aguantándose de no llorar, ¡eso!… eso fue lo que me hiso sentir más tristeza, es la cruda verdad, tuvo que dejar a sus amigos que le costó tanto conseguir, en especial a mí con un trauma de no tener lo que me hace hombre, por entrar al colegio de superdotados, en serio se me rompió el corazón al oír y ver eso, jodida madre que tiene

-escucha hija, uno primero debe cumplir sus deberes para disfrutar los privilegios, lo tendré guardado, si muestras mejorías te lo devolveré incluso antes-comentaba de una forma materna, twilight aun agachaba la vista en señal de resignación mientras su madre se retiraba de la habitación, verla llorar ahogando los llantos en su almohada fue aun más doloroso, la pequeña que me había ayudado desde que llegue me es muy doloroso, ella debe creer que no podremos seguir viéndonos, yo no lo creo, será mejor que le suba el animo a la noche.

-twilight-le decía en donde ella estaba como de costumbre cuando esta triste se sentaba frente al rio, ella al verme comenzó a llorar de alegría para dirigirse hacia mí, ¿en serio me quiere tanto?

-smarty, estoy tan feliz, pensé que no podría hablar contigo sin el muñeco-lloraba y balbuceaba, al menos ahora podía alegrarle un poco el día, pero primero debía hacerla entrar en razón, yo soy el responsable de muchas de sus problemas

-twilight, no te preocupes, aunque no esté contigo siempre te acompañare en tus sueños, no le des tanta importancia al muñeco-le decía, ella dejaba de llorar en donde aún le quedaba algunas lagrimas

-¿en serio?-me preguntaba, yo ocupe los legendarios y chistosos cascos flácidos los cuales hacia un movimiento ridículo que como siempre le sacaba una risa

-por supuesto, eres mi mejor amiga, nunca te dejaría sola. Twilight tienes que concentrarte, yo siempre estaré contigo en tus sueños, pero no puedes descuidar tus estudios, recuérdalo, si no lo haces no podrás ingresar al colegio-era el momento para hacerla aterrizar, debí darle esta conversación hace semanas, error mío, disfrutar de este lugar me ha hecho un poco aprovechado

-yo… tienes razón, debo esforzarme-eso fue rápido, sí que es especial, yo me hubiera demorado mas, en sus ojos dejaron de tener lagrimas, ahora veía una mirada decidida, primera vez que la veo, me imaginaba él porque

-quieres hablar con la princesa ¿cierto?-le preguntaba, ella me daba una señal con su cabeza, lo sabia

-entonces ¿ahora quieres?…-hacia una pausa imaginándome lo que iba a decirme

-estudiar, debo recuperarte y aprobar-decía, aunque no se veía esbozaba una sonrisa, hicimos aparecer una pizarra en donde procedí a enseñarle las materias, no había mucha diferencia entre las matemáticas humanas con la de los ponis, usamos todo el tiempo del sueño para aprender materia como matemática, física, química, los otros ramos tendrá que aprendérsela de otra fuente, pero al menos tiene una base.

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Finalmente llegaba el día, la princesa elevaría el sol dando comienzo al semestre, después de ese día twilight tendría que dar la prueba en donde determinaría si quedaba o no en el colegio, como tradición todos los ponis de canterlot se dirigían hacia una zona bastante extensa en donde había un gran escenario con la que estaba una gran estatua de oro con la forma del sol, todos los ponis esperaban impacientemente a que fueran las 06:44 am (hora Chile) para que la princesa elevara el sol

-no puedo creerlo, veré a la princesa-balbuceaba twilight, de súbito la princesa subía a la plataforma en donde se preparaba para dar un discurso, pronto la princesa celestia de quedaba atónita

-"un… un humano"-pensaba, entre la gran agrupación de ponis logro divisar un humano, debido al montón de ponis no pudo deducir a que poni el fantasma estaba ligado, la princesa quedo bastante consternada, pero debía actuar con normalidad, por lo que a la hora señalada se elevaba elegantemente por el aire para elevar el sol.

Javier quedo maravillado y asustado por lo que presencio

-era verdad, en serio la princesa puede elevar un astro-Javier no podía creerlo, creía que era una simple metáfora, pero había presenciado como un caballo había elevado el sol, sintió un horrible escalofrió, un caballo con un poder equivalente al del dios Apolo, le era inquietante y perturbarte.

La princesa después de ser ovacionada se retiraba escoltadas por sus guardias

-"de donde rayos salen estos humanos, es el cuarto que aparece, nuevamente tendré que actuar, no dejare que destruya todo lo que he construido"-la princesa con sus guaridas se dirigía a su habitación

_**Fin de este pequeño arco**_

_**Lamento que la historia este lenta, pero al ser un humano no brony, el cual lógicamente este desorientado, asustado y con un grave deseo de morir, no sería muy grato mandarlo directamente a batallar con dios, ahora si le di al personaje suficiente tiempo para calmarse. Ahora viene el último arco de dos capítulos**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	5. T1:por nuestra imprudencia

_**Capitulo 5: por nuestra imprudencia**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

-¡¿un humano?! ¿De qué regla se estarán mofando?-pensaba una alterada princesa mientras daba vueltas en su cama, sus ojos lleno de bondad cambiaban a una mirada seria y fría cuando en su mente veía al humano de un color fantasmal

-"solamente sé que es de canterlot... pero ¿cómo lo hago para saber a qué poni está ligado?, hacer una revisión a todos sería muy extraño. Si voy yo sería aun más extraño... ¿un plan que haga que todos los ponis vengan?-celestia se mantenía pensante, ninguna idea lo suficientemente lógica le llegaba a la mente, pronto una idea surgía

-"lo tengo... prepárate horroroso humano, te destrozare pronto"-pensaba celestia mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, ella en su mente hacia una comparación entre los otros tres humanos que había batallado en el pasado, su mayor error fue el subestimar, esta vez la monarca batallaría en serio.

-fue increíble, y cuando se elevo majestuosamente en el cielo para mover el astro sol…-balbuceaba totalmente hiperactiva la pequeña twilight mientras su hermano la llevaba en su lomo, el con calma la dejaba en la cama para comenzar a arroparla, ella seguía balbuceando

-y si quedara, la tendría como directora ahhhh-daba un chillido de potrilla adolescente, shining hizo que se acostara, y ella finalmente guardaba silencio

-es hora de descansar-le decía para darle un beso en la frente, ella ante el silencio sintió sueño y cansancio para disponerse a dormir

-buenas noches bbbff-le decía la pequeña para dormir, shining esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa y se alejaba de la habitación, Javier nuevamente estaba sentado en la pared reflexionando sobre lo sucedido

-no puedo creerlo... en serio no puedo-balbuceaba, para él era la primera desde que era un fantasma que sentía pánico por un ser, las imágenes que vio hace poco seguían aquejando su mente, observaba a una imponente alicornio con una mirada seria hacia donde él estaba, para él no le habría significado nada si no fuera que movió el sol, pronto recapacito

-debe ser un engaño, tan solo estuvo en el momento indicado, solo eso, ella solo estuvo a la hora y fingió elevar el sol-Javier intentaba convencerse se eso, pero aun quedaba el pequeño bicho que le decía que ella en realidad una diosa

-será mejor que entre al sueño de twilight-comentaba para sumergirse en su mente.

-¡y si no aprueba!-grito de súbito spell quien se despertaba y también despertaba a su marido por el grito

-"entro en su fase neurótica"-pensaba el semental intentando abrir sus pesados ojos para ver a una esposa con una mirada que reflejaba que estaba envuelta en nervios

-tranquila querida, lo lograra, hablamos de twilight ¿recuerdas?-le comentaba para llevar su cabeza a su pecho, lo cual lograba tranquilizar un poco a la unicornio

-sí, tienes razón estamos hablando de twilight, lo lograra, gracias buenas noches-decía para darse una gran vuelta y dormirse dándole la espalda a su esposo, el se quedaba expectante a lo que paso

-buenas noches-decía débilmente para volver a dormir

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**12. toda mala intención sin un fin que ayude al bien común sera devuelto y castigado con la misma intensidad que el daño que causaría la mala intención...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-smarty ¿estás bien?, ¿algo te preocupa?-preguntaba twilight a smarty, ambos habían imaginado un lugar lleno de nieve a pedido de smarty y se encontraban construyendo un fuerte, ambos dejaron este día para descansar y no agobiar mas a twilight con los estudios, en Javier aun se mantenía en la mente lo que había visto

-twilight... ¿cómo eleva la princesa el sol?-preguntaba smarty

-lo hace con su magia-decía sin entender bien el sentido de la pregunta, Javier había obviado el termino magia, pero aun así no le satisfacía la respuesta

-¿cómo nacen los alicornios?-volvía a preguntar smarty el cual llevaba un poco de nieve en sus cascos flácidos para reforzar una muralla

-los alicornios son seres muy especiales, de seguro de una fuente muy especial-respondía, smarty quedaba más confundido

-¿como de una fuente?-

-no sabes que los bebes nacen de una fuente mágica-le comentaba mientras creaba una ventana, Javier entendió que sería como la cigüeña para los humanos, pronto entendió que preguntarle a ella seria inútil, pero recordaba que ella iría hacía allá para estudiar, sería una oportunidad para Javier de conocer un poco más el tema y observar como es la princesa.

-es el día mi pequeña hechicera-twilight despertaba de a poco al sentir como el casco de su madre la meneaba para despertarla

-buenas mama-decía en un intento de despertar

-vamos pequeña es el gran día, ve a desayunar-Javier no sabía si estaba muy presionada, muy feliz o simplemente escondiendo su preocupación, twilight ante el rostro extraño de su madre se dirigió hacia abajo.

Luego de un desayuno algo particular, la madre la llevaba hacia el castillo de canterlot para finalmente dirigirse hacia su trabajo

-¿cómo será ese castillo por dentro?-se preguntaba Javier, mientras caminaba junto a twilight, spell seguía haciéndole a twilight preguntas de último momento

-cinco elevado a dos-preguntaba en donde twilight se demoraba un poco para responder

-veinticinco-la madre suspiraba aliviada al ver como su hija había respondido correctamente todas las respuestas.

De súbito el fantasma no pudo avanzar más, seguía caminando pero no podía seguir, algo le impedía el movimiento

-¡¿qué pasa?!-decía para moverse aun mas fuerte, pero no lograba avanzar

-¡esperen!, twilight-gritaba esperando que se detuvieran, pero pronto recordó que no podía oírlo, Javier comenzaba a retroceder dándose cuenta que no estaba limitado, sino que no podía seguía avanzando, sintió como si estuviera amarrado

-qué demonios-comentaba en donde comenzó a moverse hacia el lado derecho en donde su trayectoria formaba una especie de curva propia de un circulo

-estoy atrapado en un especie de cuerda-Javier se imaginaba a si mismo como un péndulo, al darse cuenta que no podía irse más lejos decidió volver, en su mente tenia la teoría de que no podía alejarse más del muñeco, volvía a la casa para verificar su teoría.

Twilight y su madre ingresaban al castillo en donde habían guardias protegiendo la entrada, ambas siguieron transitando por el lugar viendo lo fino del lugar de colores tanto pálidos como brillantes junto a un corredor con cuadros de ponis famosos

-hay esta el colegio-le comentaba su madre encontrándose con una entrada de color dorado

-mi hija viene para dar el examen-le decía a un unicornio el cual tenía la tarea de resguardar la entrada, twilight miraba hacia los lados maravillados por el jardín y la estructura del colosal colegio

-ok, muchas gracias-le decía spell al unicornio, nuevamente retornaron su viaje para ingresar al colegio

-¿sala 52?, ¿sala 52?-repetía spell observando las paredes las cuales estaban las señales para guiarse

-es muy grande este colegio-decía estupefacta twilight mientras seguía a su madre

-llegamos-decía triunfante spell encontrándose con una sala en donde había varias mesas con varias pruebas escritas, en la sala habían algunos potrillos esperando la señal para empezar

-hija ve a sentarte, ¡recuerda!, la princesa celestia-le decía en donde su comentario tomaba efecto haciendo que los ojos de twilight se iluminaran con chispas, la madre sonriente se dirigía hacia su trabajo.

-continuemos con la investigación-decía spell en donde con su magia levitaba una libreta para anotar los resultados de los siguientes estudios, en un abrir de ojos transcurrían cuarenta minutos de pruebas y análisis hacia el huevo de dragón intentando recopilar mas información ante una especie tan difícil de estudiar. De súbito todos los intelectuales encargados del estudio del dragón se detenían para ver como llegaba la mismísima princesa celestia

-princesa celestia-decía sorprendido el encargado, rápidamente todos voltearon para encontrarse con la imponente figura de la gobernante la cual como de costumbre llegaba con elegancia, todos le daban una reverencia en señal de máximo respeto

-pueden levantarse mis pequeños ponis, la razón de mi llegada es para saber un poco sobre el… estudio del huevo de dragón-una voz dulce y melodiosa combinada con firmeza llenaba la habitación, rápidamente el encargado se acercaba a la monarca del sol

-hemos hecho múltiples pruebas, pero aun no determinamos el tiempo exacto en el que el dragón rompa el cascaron, sin embargo…-la princesa al haber oído lo que le interesaba interrumpía el reporte del unicornio

-no se preocupe, solo quería saber lo primero. Mis queridos intelectuales, he tenido un sueño premonitorio…-de súbito todos los ponis quedaban sorprendidos, la princesa en tiempos antiguos soñaba acontecimientos que finalmente sucedían

-…en este sueño un unicornio con gran potencial mágico lograría abrir este huevo de dragón, ante tal desemboque mágico, voy a convertirlo en mi aprendiz personal…-todos nuevamente quedaban sorprendidos, spell se imaginaba en su cabeza a su hija twilight abriendo el huevo y posteriormente la veía como la unicornio más poderosa de la era y en otro veía a su hijo mayor shining el cual estaba entrenando para la guardia que lo lograba y lo observaba con la armadura de superior militar

-ante esto me gustaría que afinaran los detalles, en tres días mas quiero que todos los unicornios se dirijan a la sala de pruebas, pero lo más importante es que venga TODA LA FAMILIA, desde potrillos hasta los más ancianos, es un dia en donde aparecerá un gran unicornio-ante su discurso la princesa se retiraba del lugar no antes de ver como los unicornios se arrodillaban frente a ella

-"que inteligente soy, de esa forma sabré en que familia está emparentado el humano, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie lograra abrir el huevo, si mis intelectuales aun no han podido menos un unicornio cualquiera-pensaba celestia mientras se dirigían a sus asuntos diplomáticos.

Durante la jornada de trabajo spell colocaba mucha atención a los estudios, aunque ella no era la única ya que todos los intelectuales trabajaban al 300% buscando alguna ventaja que hiciera que alguno de sus familiares se convirtiera en el aprendiz de la princesa.

-¿crees que lo logre?-preguntaba twilight a smarty, smarty quien estaba con ella en un bote en el mar comenzaba a recordar lo que había dicho su madre

-te refieres a lo del dragón-Javier le parecía extraño que hubiera dragones, pero definitivamente eso le había llamado la atención, ella respondía de forma afirmativa

-por supuesto, además recuerda que puedo ayudarte-

-que bien, quiero hacer feliz a mama-comentaba con una sonrisa la pequeña twilight

-una última cosa…-twilight de nuevo le colocaba atención

-quiero que lleves el muñeco, así podre ayudarte-

_**Continuara**_

_**Lamento el capitulo tan corto y aburrido, en mi cabeza me lo imaginaba más largo, después pensé en poner todo en un solo capitulo, pero para los que se fijaron coloco una pequeña frase en el titulo, y estaba obligado a dividir el texto a la mitad y si dividía el texto de forma equitativa se cortaría a media batalla, preferí colocar todo en el próximo capítulo para mantener la emoción, se viene el último capítulo de la temporada… para darme un descanso de esta historia y avanzar con las otras :)**_

"_**la inspiración manda"**_

_**Ghost 4: más adelante aparecerá la twilight adulta, gracias por comentar**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	6. T1:pereceremos ante dios

_**Capitulo 6: pereceremos ante dios**_

_**Narrador protagonista: pov Javier**_

Ha llegado el día, pensar que twilight se había preparado tanto para un examen escrito, pero ahora… ahora debe abrir un huevo de dragón, ¡qué clase de mundo es este!, abrir un huevo con magia es totalmente anti ético, la verdad no conozco que tan ético es este lugar, pero sin duda es mucho mas ético que mi… mundo, me siento un poco sombrío, aun no lo supero.

-que larga fila-escuchaba a twilight, estábamos en la tercera habitación, este castillo es inmenso, es en serio, aquí debe haber medio millón de ponis, desde los potrillos que no dejan de llorar hasta los ancianos, aun no entiendo porque vienen si es obvio que no podrán abrir el huevo… ese maldito huevo que ha hecho que spell la madre de twilight se comporte como una verdadera neurótica

_**Flash back**_

-ahora escuchen familia-escuchaba a spell hablar, estaba sentada como siempre en el suelo con mi espalda en la pared encontrándome con la madre de twilight haciendo levitar un especie de papelografo, me recordó a los superiores militares que están a unto de decir una estrategia

-el huevo reacciona ante la magia en donde al recibirla sus colores se volverán más brillantes y vivos…-ella hacia una pausa para hacer levitar una pequeña regla e indicar la imagen dos en donde el huevo estaba más brillante que la imagen uno. Todos asintieron, no se ustedes pero esta familia me causa algo de gracia, en especial la madre, quizás por eso no estoy tan jodido mentalmente tomando en cuenta que hace casi un mes que ya no estoy en mi mundo

-según el estudio, con un nivel mágico de 9000 magicis es posible hacer que el dragón nazca…-nuevamente hacia una pausa para indicar el dibujo de un dragón rompiendo el cascaron, no sé que tienen planeado con ese dragón, pero si ese dragón crece destruiría toda la ciudad, algo me esta perturbando de esta especie, se ve demasiado inofensiva, pero tiene temas súper turbios. Twilight levanta la pezuña en señal de pregunta

-si twilight-

-¿por qué no se unen los unicornios y combinan su magia?, de seguro superarían los 9000-combianr-no sabía que los unicornios podían combinar magia

-la respuesta es sencilla, para combinar magia se debe tener el mismo deseo, personalidad y mismas aficiones al punto de ser casi congruentes, no hay unicornios que sean totalmente iguales, por lo cual no pueden combinarse, o en su defecto en vez de sumar se restan-contestaba spell, wow, quizás se vean inocentes y tontos pero no lo son

-el punto es que según el análisis, es más fácil conseguir el resultado si mantienen un flujo constante de magia. No vayan por todo dese principio ¿entendido?-decía de forma autoritaria

-si mama-decían los hijos

-si señora-decía el esposo, este es el típico estereotipo de que la dama manda, no me lo tomen a mal, es obvio que la mujer es el pilar de una familia, pero esto exagera mucho, ella tienen comiendo de su pezuña a toda la familia

-ahora quiero que durante estos dos días practiquemos enviando flujo a estas esferas de plasticina-ella se dirigía hacia donde habían una esferas de plasticina, eran bastante grande

-si logran mantener que la esfera cambie de forma durante media hora podrán hacerlo con el huevo-decía triunfantemente, por las expresiones de los dos sementales se ve que pedía demasiado

-¡por media hora!, mama es imposible-comentaba shining

-oh vamos, es solo media hora, acaso no puedes concentrarte en dos cosas a la vez-no entendía por qué decía "dos cosas a la vez", pero me daba risa como era molestado por su madre

-querida, creo que estas demasiado obsesionada con esto-decía el padre hasta que la regla choco con la mesa

-se que esta familia puede, estoy seguro-rápidamente spell miraba a twilight, esta yegua está loca, pero es una loca que causa gracia, o quizás sea por ser una péquela unicornio multicolor.

Durante todo ese tiempo estuvieron practicando, lograron mantenerse si utilizaban el mínimo de magia, el entrenamiento de spell radicaba en poder mantener un flujo de magia constante, ver las expresiones de esfuerzo de cada pony, en especial de las yeguas era sumamente graciosa, como si estuvieran esforzándose por ir al baño.

_**Fin flash back**_

En estos momentos avanzábamos al segundo cuarto, las horas seguían pasando

-mama estoy aburrida-decía twilight

-shh tranquila, falta poco-típica respuesta de las madres, por otra parte shining estaba hablando con cadance, una unicornio de pelaje rosa, se notaba que le gusta, twilight estaba sentada en el piso de la fila, estaba viendo su alforja, el muñeco estaba dentro.

Al final tenia parte de razón, solo puedo alejarme un cierto número de metros del muñeco, esa es la razón por la que puedo entrar a este castillo.

Las horas pasaban en donde la fila avanzaba lentamente, llego al punto en que cadance debía dar la prueba acompañada junto a su familia, shining volvía con su familia

-cadance te manda saludos, twilight-le comentaba el hermano, recordaba que en momentos bastante peculiares la unicornio hacia de niñera de twilight, es como ver una telenovela cuando están ellas dos con shining, el semental que intenta acercarse a la dama unicornio a través de la pequeña hermana twilight y que sus esfuerzos sean opacados por la misma inocente twilight, en serio son aventuras muy chistosas, como la fila continuaba moviéndose quiere decir que no lo logro.

Finalmente llegaba el momento, los cuatro integrantes se adentraban a la cámara, yo también lo hacía cuando en un instante sentí una horrible presión, como si al otro lado estuviera la muerte, aunque siendo un fantasma no evite sentir o mejor dicho imaginarme que tragaba fuerte saliva por los nervios, sentí un miedo irracional por lo que solo atravesé un poco mi cabeza, en esa perspectiva no podía observar a la gobernante, pero podía ver perfectamente a la familia

-"¿por qué tendré miedo de ella?"-pensaba, primero fue twilight, se ve que spell tiene mucha confianza en que twilight lo consiga, escucho como la gobernante daba las indicaciones y la pequeña escuchaba, en el rostro de twilight se veía que estaba muy feliz, sus ojos se veían con chispas.

Twilight primero se acercaba a un especie de mesa en donde estaba el huevo, hizo brilla su cuerno, una pocas chispas salo de su cuerno para luego salir un sonido sordo

-"vamos twilight de verdad que no quiero entrar"-¿han hecho algo horrible y sienten que la policía está cerca?... yo no, pero ahora puedo imaginarme como se siente.

Puedo ver la expresión de spell, se que esta preocupada al punto de hacer una mueca demasiado expresiva

-¡cariño dame el casco!-decía de forma fuerte y rápido, y en un rápido movimiento le agarraba el casco al esposo, una mueca de dolor se reflejaba en el esposo

-tranquila querida-decía dificultosamente, ahora spell estaba tiritando, lo cual contagiaba el movimiento hacia el padre, si la presión del momento no existiera, me reiría de la situación

-creo que la pequeña no puede-escachaba la voz de la princesa, algo me hacia desconfiar de esa voz, twilight se movía arbitrariamente alrededor del huevo, hacia movimientos con los cascos, y forzaba su cuerno, había logrado hacer una minúscula muestra de magia, pero caía exhausta, ella daba tres golpes con el casco al suelo, era le señal que habíamos acordado para que yo la ayudara, ¡rayos no quería entrar!, pero ver la mueca de tristeza de twilight tuve que hacerlo, demonios de nuevo voy a ser mujer.

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Javier en un rápido movimiento se dirigía hacia twilight, el joven humano de reojo miraba a la princesa la cual se mostraba inexpresiva

-"es él... ¡el humano!... calma, no te delates"-pensaba celestia la cual estaba junto a su mejor soldado y al otro lado su mejor intelectual.

Javier entraba en la mente de twilight, celestia indignada veía lo que pasaba, no evito abrir levemente el hocico, en sus narices veía como el humano comenzaba a posesionar a la pequeña unicornio

-"no… es imposible, que sepa cómo utilizar la magia"-pensaba para calmarse, ella recordaba el episodio con humanos en el pasado, la diferencia de hoy es que había testigos.

La mirada de twilight se volvía blanca, un resplandor en sus ojos sorprendía a los ponis del lugar

-¿qué henos está haciendo ese unicornio?-preguntaba el soldado totalmente expectante, el cuerno de twilight comenzaba a brillar con intensidad

-"como… ¿cómo lo logro?"-seguía preguntándose celestia al ver como twilight mandaba magia directamente al huevo

-soporta, soporta-se repetía Javier al intentar concentrarse en mandar magia y no en su carencia de hombría, hilos mágicos comenzaban a desprenderse del chorro de magia, todos los ponis veían el extraño espectáculo, duraba segundos ,pero para Javier había durado mucho más de lo que podía contar

-vamos… vamos-se decía Javier quien ahora veía a través de los ojos de twilight, se sentía extraño, pero a la vez también veía oscuridad, como si con un ojo viera lo que twilight veía y en el otro oscuridad, no lo entendía, pero aun seguía, pronto con el ojo que solamente veía oscuridad comenzó a ver fisura, fisuras en la oscuridad que traían luz

-¿qué demonios estoy viendo?-se preguntaba

-vamos mi pequeña hermana, ¡tú puedes!-gritaba shining, esa frase retumbaba en la mente de Javier

-"¿hermana?... ¡noooooooooooooo!"-pensaba Javier, nuevamente su concentración se veía opacada, las horribles sensaciones que había sentido la primera vez que habían hecho esto volvían

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaba fuertemente twilight, el flujo de magia se desestabilizaba, en donde twilight comenzaba a moverse bruscamente como si de una pataleta se tratara

-noooooo, no puedo, no quiero, noooo, debo… concentrarme-decía dificultosamente twilight, Javier sentía como el cuerpo de twilight quería rechazarlo, pero él se aferro fuertemente a su mente, efectos negativos traía esto, estaba sobre exigiendo mucho el pequeño cuerpo de twilight, ahora en su mente aparecía una imagen visual de su apariencia como yegua fijándose en la zona que la hacía ser toda una mujer

-ahhhhhhhhh es horrible-ante el quiebre de control, el flujo mágico fue más potente lo cual hizo que el cascaron del dragón se rompiera, los pedazos salían disparados hacia los lados, Javier lo había logrado, sin embargo…

-twilight… ¡twilight!-intentaba hablar, pero solo era transmitido en rugidos, nuevamente podía sentir, se miraba sus extremidades en donde observaba una pequeñas garras, Javier que estaba acostumbrado en ver desde lo alto a los ponis ahora los veía desde abajo, era un bebe dragón, twilight se encontraba en el piso rodeado de objetos, una planta, un cojín y una pelota.

Celestia estaba totalmente con el hocico abierto, sus ojos se negaban a creer lo que había visto, para cualquier ponis seria una escena en donde una pequeña unicornio logro la hazaña de abrir un huevo de dragon, pero para celestia fue ver como una inocente potrilla fue poseída por un humano y ahora el humano había poseído a un bebe dragón

-twilight-gritaba Javier, nuevamente eran simples gruñidos, el tiempo se detuvo, en la habitación el único poni que quedaba era la princesa celestia, un silencio abismante estaba en el lugar

-¡llévenla a un medico!-gritaba Javier, el dragón comenzaba a llorar mientras se arrastraba, dificultosamente se movía hacia twilight, celestia observaba en su asiento como el dragón lentamente se acercaba, era una escena perturbarte y triste

-alguien… por favor, llévela a un medico-seguía gritando, Javier podía sentir como las lagrimas viajaban por su rostro, entre tristeza y miedo al pensar que había hacho algo horrible a la pequeña twilight, pronto su cuerpo fallo en donde por falta de energía se quedo tirado con la cara en el piso sollozando, nuevamente el silencio fue borrado por el llanto del bebe dragón

-¿Por qué?…-un rugido lleno de dolor se escuchaba, en la mente de Javier recordaba todos los momentos que paso con twilight, cuando jugaban, cuando le enseñaba, cuando sin titubear en sus sueños le daba todo lo que pedía, incluso en las cosas más extrañas, nuevamente miraba hacia al frente con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas para ver como la pequeña twilight se encontraba inconsciente, quizás para cualquiera solo estaba inconsciente, pero Javier sabia que le había pasado algo mucho peor, cuando estuvo utilizando su cuerpo había sentido como su cuerpo había colapsado

-noooooo-gritaba Javier lo cual era equivalente a un mini rugido de dragón, nuevamente se arrastro, le dolía sus brazos de dragón, pero aun seguía moviéndose, quería estar al lado de twilight. De súbito una alicornio se colocaba al medio la cual descendía al suelo a través de sus alas

-tus actos han traído la desgracia a mi pequeña poni-comentaba con voz de ultratumba la gran soberana de equestria, la princesa celestia, Javier quien ahora estaba tirado vio a una imponente yegua la cual tenía sus alas extendidas que la hacían ver más imponente, sus ojos remarcaban frialdad

-yo…-ante lo que le había causado a twilight tan solo se mantuvo sollozando, escucho el sonido de pasos, Javier abrió los ojos para encontrarse que celestia se dirigía hacia donde la pequeña y la levitaba con magia

-dile adiós humano, porque será la última vez que veas la luz del día, has convertido a todos los ponis de este castillo en objetos, es hora de que dejes de existir-Javier paraba de llorar, esta vez estaba sintiendo miedo, celestia la levitaba para llevarla lo más lejos posible, la mirada de la monarca indicaba que no era broma, pero sin duda lo que más le afecto fue escuchar que nunca mas vería a twilight

-no… ¿Por qué?, yo soy… yo soy… ¡su hermano!, ¡NO PUEDES QUITARME A MI HERMANITA!-gritaba Javier la cual solo salían rugidos sin sentido por parte del pequeño dragón, un deseo comenzaba a despertar en Javier ahora que era un dragón, la codicia, el deseo de obtener y guardar su tesoro el cual era la pequeña unicornio violácea

-NO TE LA LLEVARAS-gritaba aun más fuerte, toda esa situación había durado segundos, el dragón seguía sollozando, sentía la necesidad de cuidar a la pequeña unicornio que había comenzado a ver como si fuera su pequeña hermana.

Una ráfaga salía disparada haciendo que celestia temblara levemente, su mirada fría cambiaba a una de sorpresa al ver como el dragón en cada segundo crecía de forma exponencial, los rugidos tanto de dolor como de placer al sentir como su cuerpo cambiaba llenaba la habitación

-ghhhhaaaa-finalmente daba un rugido estridente, los ojos esmeraldas del dragón se volvían más brillantes e iracundos que antes, previamente había destrozado el techo del castillo

-no te la llevaras-finalmente el dragón podía hablar claro, una voz grave y rasposa se hacía presente, celestia mantenía una mirada penetrante en el dragón, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-"este humano cree que puede ganar, vengare a mi madre maldito mono"-pensaba para adoptar una posición más asertiva y preparar sus alas

-ghhhahh-nuevamente el dragón rugía haciendo temblar el lugar

-_**¿qué rayos?… es… ¡un humano!-**_una voz se escuchaba en un jardín, pronto se podía observar como algo blanco volaba al frente del dragón, pronto el ser pudo observar que se trataba de celestia

_**-"el humano está peleando contra dios… aunque desearía que ganara, no podrá"-**_

-no me la quitaras-gritaba Javier cegado por la ira y la codicia en donde abanicaba con sus garras intentando acertar a celestia, celestia con su vuelo fácilmente evitaba cada ataque, pero notaba como iba destrozando mas el castillo y por ende sus pequeños ponis estarían en peligros por lo que utiliza su magia para teletransportalo a un lugar un poco más lejano.

El lugar se llenaba de estela en forma de sol de color blanco pálido, un brillo enceguecedor disolvía a ambos seres

-¿qué demonios?-ante el abrupto cambio de escenario, Javier volvía en sí, aun mantenía su ira y codicia, pero ahora tenia una leve voz de la razón, de súbito la gobernante de su cuerno lanzaba un rayo

-aghhh-se quejaba, ese golpe había afectado bastante a Javier quien comenzaba a tambalearse, la lluvia de ataques hacía doler a Javier el cual por reflejo comenzó a mover sus garras en un intento de eliminar el foco de donde provenía los ataques, celestia evadía los ataques de javier fácilmente, la batalla era observado por un ser

-_**si sigue batallando a ese nivel no le ganara, no puedes ganar a un dios con fuerza bruta**_-comentaba, de súbito sintió como una pequeña fisura se formaba en el exterior

-¡_**eso es!…-**_el ser había ideado un plan, pronto miro hacia arriba, sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo, daba un suspiro, se sentía extraño, finalmente una sensación que no sentía hace siglos se acercaba a él… la esperanza, la esperanza de poder hacerle al dios que le había derrotado hace siglos y lo había condenado a ser un simple espectador de la felicidad ajena

-déjame en paz-nuevamente volvía a rugir, la monarca seguía debilitando a javier viajando de pequeños espacios que habían en su cuerpo en donde atacaba las zonas bajas haciendo que Javier le costara aun mas poder acertar

-_**humano escucha…-**_Javier escuchaba una voz, pero ante los ataques a base de rayos de celestia comenzaba a tambalearse y a ignorarla

-¡_**sigue atacando!, ¡sigue haciendo que ella gaste su energía!**_-nuevamente Javier escuchaba la voz

-¿quién me habla?-decía utilizando sus garras como escudo ante los ataques de celestia

-_**¡cuidado!**_-escuchaba nuevamente la voz, debido a que utilizaba sus garras como escudo no pudo ver como ella realizaba la teletransportacion haciendo que la yegua aparecía en un santiamén detrás de él para propinar una embestida que hizo gritar de dolor a Javier haciendo que cayera abruptamente al pasto

-ahhhh ¡mi espalda!-Javier se retorcía en el piso, estaba sentado mientras dificultosamente veía como la pequeña alicornio descendía suavemente al suelo

-"¿cómo rayos golpea tan fuete siendo tan pequeña?"-pensaba Javier en donde de súbito se tiraba al piso al no tener más energía

_**-"¡oh no!, si ese humano no sigue… todos perecemos"**_-pensaba el ser

-_**escucha, ella es la causante de todo… ella nos arrebato nuestro mundo, ella lo destruyo para crear este mundo, eres nuestra última esperanza, vénganos**_-decía rápidamente el ser, Javier había escuchado atentamente la voz mientras estaba tirado en el piso, primero vino un llanto con lagrimas al escuchar lo que hace meses se negaba en creer, una tristeza que es fundada por un pasado el cual nunca volvera

-_**no puede ser… me toco un niño, porque no pudo ser una adul…-**_la voz no terminaba, desde su posición observaba como el dragón dificultosamente se levantaba, siempre manteniendo la mirada en el suelo en donde finas lagrimas cristalinas se perdían en el pasto

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!-gritaba a el dragón ante la cólera y la tristeza, de su cuerpo se desprendía más energía y para rematar crecía aun mas, las ráfagas eran cinco veces más fuertes que las anteriores, haciendo que el pasto se deformara, el grito duraba por segundos los cuales hacían que celestia le doliera los oídos

-cuanto poder-murmuraba celestia quien dificultosamente podía mantenerse en el lugar por las ráfagas que se perdían en el horizonte

-_**ese niño… se volvió más poderoso, pero lamentablemente no ganara**_-pensaba el ser al sentir las horripilantes ráfagas de aire

-muere desgraciada-decía en total cólera, una lluvia de ataques derivado de sus garras atacaban a celestia en forma de látigo, celestia utilizando su teletransportacion las evadía todas fácilmente, el patrón duraba minutos en donde de a poco las ira y cólera se iban desvaneciéndose al notar que no podía acertar ni lastimarla por mucho que Javier se esforzara

-_**sigue niño, sigue, que aun se puede**_-decía la voz, notando como habían mas fisuras, pero su mayor concentración estaba en el cielo, en donde observaba las estrellas

-eres un ser asqueroso-gritaba celestia quien con una onda proveniente de su cuerpo había hecho que el dragón retrocediera unos metros

-me quitaste a mi familia, mis amigos, MI MUNDO-gritaba el dragón

-así es-decía secamente celestia quien descendía en el suelo, la mirada fija y la pequeña sonrisa que tenia nuevamente hizo que el dragón estallara en cólera

-maldita yegua, muere-gritaba en donde en lo alto estiraba su dos garras entrelazándolas entre sí como si de un martillo se tratara, y en un rápido movimiento abanico hacia el suelo con deseo de aplastarla.

Un sonido sordo se hizo presente, Javier había sentido como había impactado

-te lo merecías maldita… ¡NO!, ¡no puede ser!-Javier al mirar más de cerca se encontró que no había colisionado contra celestia, es mas ni siquiera la había tocado, es como si una campo de energía lo hubiera detenido

-_**esa maldita yegua… no es poderosa, tan solo utiliza las reglas a favor**_-el ser recordaba una de las reglas que celestia había utilizado en su contra

_**1542. ningún ser puede matar a otro ser mientras este en su territorio**_

-¿Por qué?… ¿Cómo?-todo el poder y la ira de Javier se habían disipado, estaba confundido y con pánico, ninguno de sus poderes y ataques le había hecho algo, ella tomaba vuelo

-el mundo en el que viviste ya no existe, las reglas cambian, he creado reglas para que seres tan podridos y con malas intenciones no puedan ganar, te diría un poco más, pero es tiempo de que esta batalla termine-ella se acercaba lentamente mientras hacía brillar su cuerno

-¡¿QUE?!, no puede ser, no puedes cambiar las reglas del mundo-decía mientras retrocedía, ella se movía lentamente, Javier sabia que ningún ataque físico serviría ella era demasiado rápido, pronto recordó que los dragones lanzaba fuego.

-yo soy dios, no, mejor dicho… soy tu nueva diosa, ustedes mataron a mi madre, solo esperen diez años que los eliminare eternamente-decía fríamente, celestia se relamía los labios al sentir el gozo de la venganza por la muerte de su madre.

Javier comenzó a sentir como su estomago y garganta ardía, era su última esperanza, de súbito una gran flama verde escapaba de la boca del dragón, el tamaño y la cantidad era tan grande que podrían quemar todo canterlot en el acto

_**-nooooo, idiota, jamás debes hacer ese tipo de ataques-**_gritaba la voz a Javier, pero era demasiado tarde, el ataque ya se había realizado, celestia observaba como un mar de fuego verde se dirigía hacia ella y los prados en los que se encontraba

**_1. La naturaleza no puede ser destruida en más de un 10% y tendrá la habilidad de defenderse si algún ser racional quien tenga malas intenciones en su mente intente destruirla sin una razón altruista…_**

-perdiste, humano-murmuraba celestia, ella sabía perfectamente que esa fue la primera regla que había creado, la alicornio se quedaba estática para observar como su creación hacia su función, la llama se detenía en el acto la cual no alcanzaba a tocar el prado y los arboles que estaban en el lugar

-¡¿qué?!-exclamaba Javier al ver como lo que vio rompía toda su lógica, la llama verde comenzaba a concentrarse en un punto formando una esfera de color verde, Javier estaba impactado viendo como la esfera giraba en su propio eje

-ahora veras como la naturaleza se defiende, nunca muerdas la mano que te da de comer-celestia maravillada observaba como había creado un mundo justo, en donde los malvados y abusivos no pueden subsistir en su dimensión, de la esfera en llamas salían látigos de fuego verde que amarraban fuertemente las extremidades de Javier inclusive su cuello

-que… pasa-decía tortuosamente resistiendo a que le estuvieran jalando hacia la bola de fuego

-**_este es el fin_**-murmuraba la voz observando cómo finalmente el dragón era absorbido por la esfera verde, la alicornio hacia brillar su cuerno.

Javier de súbito aparecía en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, caía fuertemente haciendo que la naturaleza temblara, mientras estaba tirado en el piso del suelo látigos a base de raíces comenzaba a enrollarlo y a apretarlo limitando todos sus movimientos

-suéltenme-gritaba mientras intentaba hacer fuerza, pero era inútil, no podía romper los látigos que provenían del suelo. Una luz aparecía en su pecho apareciendo la alicornio de blanco pelaje

-bueno humano, bienvenido a uno de los tres destinos que tienen los humanos-decía mientras que con sus alas señalaba el vasto lugar lleno de oscuridad y con arboles deformes los cuales se veían bastante ancianos. Javier intentaba hablar, pero una de los látigos había cerrado fuertemente su hocico evitando que pudiera halar o lanzar fuego

-aquí yacen todos los humanos como tú que si bien es cierto nunca hicieron algo específicamente malo, pero fueron en contra de mi, en pocas palabras de dios-celestia terminaba de hablar para comenzar a brilla su cuerno, Javier asustado seguía forcejeando sin resultados, la mirada psicópata de celestia le comenzaba a dar pánico, el dragón observaba como su asesino se relamía los labios para dar el golpe final

-estas condenado a servir como alimento a mis pequeñas creaciones, ellas se alimentaran de ti mientras tu observas, sentirás lo que los animales sintieron cada vez que ustedes los torturaban hasta morir, disfruta tu eternidad-Javier en un miedo abismante forcejeaba y forcejeaba pero no podía romper y evitar su tortuoso destino, una estela iluminaba el lugar mostrando a un pequeño bebe dragón y como un nuevo árbol aparecía en el lugar, celestia se acercaba lentamente

-así termina el ciclo de los humanos para que comience otro, no pueden esperar ser eterno, nada mantiene su forma, todo se transforma-celestia con su magia hacia levitar al pequeño bebe dragón para realizar la teletransportacion, en el lugar solo quedaba un árbol con una mueca de tristeza y miedo.

Celestia volvía al castillo, se encontraba con los ponis de la cámara los cuales se veían un poco afectado por la transformación a objetos

-que… ¿qué paso?-preguntaba el militar sintiéndose un poco mareado, el intelectual no estaba mejor quien estaba totalmente sorprendido

-esa potrilla, nos convirtió en objetos sin contar que logro abrir el huevo-decía sin poder creerlo y observando cómo estaba en el suelo inconsciente

-twily-decía shining quien galopaba para acercarse, sus padres se ayudaban mutuamente para levantarse, shining verificaba el estado de twilight, ella solo estaba inconsciente y para su fortuna aun respiraba

-mi hija-decía spell con un rostro de total preocupación, todos los ponis de la cámara colocaban su atención en ella

-calma cariño, solo está agotada-le decía el esposo a la madre quien tenía un rostro inexplicable la cual le atribuían a que estaba así por la preocupación de la pequeña potrilla

-mi hija… lo logro, cariño, lo logro-decía entrecortadamente con gran euforia la cual meneaba fuertemente a su esposo, ese comentario había impactado a celestia

-"es cierto, dije que el que lo lograra la convertiría en mi estudiante"-celestia cerraba los ojos, al olvidar ese gran detalle, el dragón estaba en el centro de la cámara.

Narrador protagonista: shining armor

Wow, ha pasado una semana desde que mi hermanita twily logro abrir el huevo de dragón, hacerlo crecer y convertir a todos los ponis en objetos, sin duda el día mas épico para mi hermana, afortunadamente todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, twilight es la estudiante de la princesa celestia, sin embargo no es su tutora el tiempo que debería, ella también logro quedar en la escuela de superdotados por lo que primero estudia ahí y luego unas horas con la princesa celestia, mis padres están felices y contento, sin embargo, yo no me siento tan bien, mi hermana después de eso cambio mucho, desde ese día ya no jugó mas con smarty pants, me parece irreal pensar que de súbito no le interesara mas, incluso dijo que le parecía un feo peluche, me entristece escuchar eso, parece distante los momentos que jugaba con ese muñeco, incluso me pidió que lo botara, todos en la familia estaban a favor de eso, mi madre estaba encantada, nunca le gusto ese muñeco, pero no pude, era ver eliminar su infancia, decidí guardarlo en donde lo encontré… el sótano.

_**Fin…**_

… _**primera temporada**_

_**Si, lo sé, se que a más de uno no le gusto la escena final, pero la historia continua… lograr vencer a un dios en su propio juego sin saber las reglas, creo que se habría visto muy fantástico, es el primer tropiezo para el personaje, esperemos que por el bien de la humanidad logre vencer a dios**_

_**saque este capitulo en tiempo record**_

_**Estuve imaginándome un poco lo que vendría después y la encontré un poco oscura, o sea con emociones como el miedo, la tristeza, etc. Por eso pregunto si quieren que agregue en los capítulos pequeños flash back de Javier junto a la familia de twilight, yo digo para darle un pequeño toque cómico y más alegre, o simplemente ¿quieren que siga directamente con la historia?, me tomare 10 días, voy a tener compañía en mi casa y no creo que pueda escribir mucho, espero su respuesta**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	7. T2:quien en realidad ahora es

_**Capitulo 7: quien en realidad ahora es**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente que nadie recuerda, un momento crucial en la nueva dimensión creada por la nueva diosa, nadie vio nada, ni oyó nada, un evento tan significativo para los mortales destacando a los humanos, los cuales fueron una creación arcaica. Un humano tuvo la osadía de ir en contra de dios, el humano llamado Javier ahora se encontraba en su castigo eterno el cual se convirtió en la forma más básica de la cadena alimenticia… un simple árbol el cual está destinado a observar como los animales que anteriormente su especie comía, ahora lo comían a él y el castigo no terminaba ahí, es un castigo aun peor… estaría siempre consiente y podría observar como los animales arrebataban su fruto y el peor castigo que un ser racional puede tener es la soledad sumada a la inmovilización de sus extremidades.

Nuevamente el mundo había quedado sin humanos libres, los cuales intentaban siempre retornar a su puesto indiscutible en el mundo como los gobernantes de los mortales, ahora nos enfocaremos en un pequeña potrilla que como unas de las desafortunadas, tuvo contacto con los humanos

-¿cómo te ha ido en el colegio de superdotados?-le preguntaba una feliz yegua llamada spell la cual acompañaba a su hija al colegio

-aprendo mucho-decía de forma normal una pequeña potrilla, spell no podía sentirse más feliz y rebosante de alegría, salud, trabajo, un hijo que está a punto de ser entrenado como un soldado y para cerrar su lista con broche de oro, una hija la cual es la estudiante predilecta de la princesa la cual no solo tuvo el poder mágico para abrir un huevo de dragón, sino que también convertir los ponis de toda canterlot en objetos

-debes seguir estudiando para que seas una gran unicornio cuando grande-le comentaba mientras faltaba poco para entrar al colegio, desde ese momento spell había notado un gran cambio en su hija twilight, aunque solo fue por un pequeño tiempo de casi dos meses ella se estaba comportando como una potrilla, durante ese tiempo en que tuvo un muñeco el cual ella llamaba smarty pants, pudo ver a una potrilla mas eufórica e hiperactiva, pero desde que ascendió a aprendiz de la princesa dejo ese infantilismo de lado, ahora era una potrilla más seria, spell la atribuía a que había madurado

-lo se me gusta estudiar-spell notaba como twilight se volvía mas seria y monótona, ya no veía el brillo de ternura que antes poseía, curiosamente eso hacia feliz a spell, finalmente veía en ella a una yegua madura, a pesar de que tan solo tuviera siete años.

Spell dejaba a twilight en el colegio de superdotados, un colegio inmerso de conocimiento en cualquier área que twilight quisiera, ella se divertía mucho, sin embargo miraba a su alrededor observando como todos los potrillos eran como ella, solo concentrados en la búsqueda del conocimiento ensimismado en sus propios avances, era como una biblioteca, nadie dialogaba si no era estrictamente necesario, de cualquier forma twilight no sentía la necesidad de hablar, le bastaba con aprender, sin contar que no le interesaba hacer amigos, sus ojos actualmente se habían vuelto ligeramente opacos.

Las clases eran de las ocho hasta las cuarto, muchas horas de estudio y de silencio habían hecho de ella una potrilla muy inteligente y culta, pero de pocas palabras y seria, al final de la jornada se debía dirigir a donde su maestra particular la cual era la princesa celestia

-twilight, ¿lista para tus lecciones?-preguntaba dulcemente la gobernante, twilight en los únicos momentos en que mostraba expresión propias de una potrilla era con la princesa celestia

-si maestra-decía moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, ella se colocaba en un cojín en donde frente a ella estaba un escritorio el cual la princesa utilizaba para firma sus documentos, las clases entre ellas no eran el típico entregar contenidos y luego hacer exámenes, sino de formación valorica

-dime… ¿has logrado hacer amigo en el colegio?-le preguntaba celestia mientras levitaba una pequeña pluma, twilight se quedaba congelada, pero ella sabía que mentir no era una opción

-no… es que me he concentrado en los estudios-decía con una pequeña sonrisa forzada, celestia miraba algo preocupada a la pequeña potrilla

-twilight, la amistad es importante e incluso puedes ser más feliz con otros ponis que te entiendan-le decía intentando hacer que la pequeña potrilla entienda lo importante que es la amistad, en realidad celestia le enseñaba la llave del éxito, la dimensión anterior creada por su madre la inteligencia era poder, ahora en su dimensión las buenas intenciones y el amor son poder

-pero… quiero aprender, el conocimiento es importante porque me puede ser útil en cualquier momento, no veo lo importante de la amistad-celestia en su mente estaba totalmente sorprendida en todo el ancho de la palabra, ante la pequeña unicornio vio un pequeño espejismo de Javier, el humano que había posesionado a una de sus pequeñas ponis, estaba totalmente chocada, es el típico comentario que escuchaba a diario cuando observaba la creación de su madre cuando aun no era diosa

-no digas eso, la amistad puede traer buenas amigas que estarán siempre contigo, te escucharan y te ayudaran cuando las necesites… la soledad es asfixiante-decía celestia un poco triste en la ultima parte, recordaba un poco a su madre la cual ahora formaba parte de ella, por otra parte twilight seguía sin ver lo importante y majestuoso de la amistad, en su mente tenía un pequeño recuerdo vago, pero cuando intentaba recordar le daba algo de miedo.

La primera hora pasaba en donde llegaba la segunda la cual era pasar tiempo con su maestra y el pequeño dragón

-hola spike-saludaba twilight con una sonrisa, twilight había sido la que le había puesto nombre al dragón, aun en la actualidad se pregunta porque spike, ese nombre vino directo de su mente, aunque no le daba mucha importancia.

El dragón seguía moviendo sus garras arbitrariamente mientras se reía al ver a twilight, twilight no comprendía porque quería tanto al pequeño dragón, algo en sus ojos verdes le hacía sentir acompañada, lo relaciono a su instinto materno

-vamos a darte de comer pequeño spike-twilight abrazaba al dragón en donde spike por reflejo le devolvía el abrazo, pero algo repercutía en la pequeña twilight, no sabía porque su mente se enfocaba en los brazos del dragón, sentía lo fuerte y firme de ellas, algo tenia de extraño cuando spike le abrazaba

-la pelota esta allá, juega con él mientras yo termino unos asuntos reales, es capaz de que no llegue para despedirnos. Se lo entregas a la encargada-la monarca abandonaba el despacho para dirigirse otro lugar, celestia observaba a su alrededor en donde al no haber nadie hacia brillar su cuerno para desaparecer del castillo.

Celestia aparecía en un lugar oscuro y siniestro, de las paredes corría un liquido verde que se perdía en los agujeros y hacia el trabajo de iluminar tenuemente el lugar de un brillo verde fosforescente

-que sorpresa celestia, a que viene tu presencia en mi territorio-celestia se volteaba para encontrarse con chrysalis, celestia se mantuvo firme

-quiero saber sobre una regla, en mi mente no está, pero quiero saber si existe-preguntaba celestia acercándose al trono de chrysalis, estaba hecho de piedra, pero habían telas que suavizaban el asiento

-qué clase de regla, ¿otro humano volvió?… ¿qué paso?, ¿por qué no lo trajiste aquí?-preguntaba recelosa chrysalis al no ver a un humano hace siglos, celestia se mantenía firme

-el humano no era malo ni peligroso, sin embargo ya le di un castigo… en cuanto a la regla… existe una en que si un humano posesiona a un ser vivo afecta el comportamiento o lo contamina por así decirlo-celestia desde hace días tenia esa duda, estaba observando un comportamiento humano a su nueva estudiante, los ojos de chrysalis se iluminaron en un verde fosforescente

-según mi fragmento de memoria no existe, quizás lysora la tenga en su memoria-decía chrysalis, celestia bajaba la mirada, estaba obligada a ir al reino de los dragones

-de cualquier forma gracias, nos vemos-decía celestia preparándose para retirarse

-para la próxima tráelo aquí, últimamente los que están en su castigo han perdido la esperanza, ya no son divertido, hace falta humanos nuevos-le decía antes de que se fuera, celestia solo asentía ante lo que decía chrysalis, le era imposible de entender a chrysalis, aunque para ella era obvio, se había convertido en mortal y ahora tenía una mentalidad mortal

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_** crías (niños) de cualquier especie no pueden ser golpeados ni maltratados y cualquier intención por mala que sea proviniendo de un niño no tendrá un efecto adverso en el niño...**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Twilight y spike seguían jugando, la pequeña unicornio trataba a spike como si de un hermano se tratara

-ojala hablaras-murmuraba, esa frase había dejado en silencio a sí misma, esas palabras se sentían extraña, como si de alguna carga emocional fuerte estuvieran ligadas, el tiempo pasaba hasta que finalmente venían a buscar a twilight

-twilight, vengo a buscarte-en ese momento se lograba observar a una unicornio de pelaje rosa, era cadance su niñera

-¡cadance!-twilight al estar fuera del despacho salía galopando hacia cadance, celestia no había llegado todavía por lo que le dejo el dragón a la poni encargada de spike, a twilight le caía bien cadance, ella sabía que su hermano estaba enamorada de ella, no le era una sorpresa, twilight consideraba una yegua muy bonita a su niñera sin contar que la encontraba la mejor niñera del mundo

-vamos a casa, ¿quieres que cocine algo?-le decía para recibir un grito de twilight

-¡galletas!-respondía para salir galopando más rápido hacia su casa, cadance con un mirada de ternura apuraba el paso, cadance quería mucho a twilight, ella era la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo

-¡lysora!-ahora celestia se había transportado al reino de los dragones, se encontraba ante una habitación enorme, en las paredes caía magma y podía sentir el calor ardiente del lugar

-¿celestia?, ¿qué asunto tan importante te obliga a venir aquí?-celestia miraba hacia arriba para encontrarse con un especie de pirámide con varios escalones, en la cúspide se encontraba el trono al rojo vivo de una dragona de color rojo, en los peldaños caía lava que recorría hasta llegar al suelo, la dragona bajaba volando

-tengo una duda y necesito que accedas a tu memoria-le pedía celestia, lysora arqueaba una ceja

-¿para qué?, ¿las reglas que sabes no son suficiente?, ¿qué humano te obliga a saber más?, recuerda el pacto que tenemos-le recriminaba la dragona, ella era más alta que celestia y sus ojos de iris naranja eran penetrantes

-lo sé, lo sé, hagamos un trato… si me dices la regla que quiero yo te diré una que quieras tu-le decía, la dragona esbozaba una sonrisa

-de acuerdo, ¿sobre qué tema quieres?-preguntaba para entrecruzar sus garras

-la posesión de espíritu, quiero saber si afecta en algo al poseído-la dragona al escuchar eso hacía que sus ojos saliera una fuerte luz naranja, celestia espero pacientemente

-no tengo nada, creo que no me toco esa parte-se decía desilusionada, perdía la oportunidad de saber una regla mas y por ende ser más fuerte, celestia se mordía el labio inferior

-eso significa que esa sección de regla la tiene…-celestia no terminaba la frase

-luna…-la terminaba la dragona, quien se preparaba para volver al vuelo

-tendrás que esperar a que este purificada, si es que quieres saber, de cualquier forma si quieres volver a negociar ya sabes dónde estoy-la dragona volvía a su trono, celestia simplemente se largaba del lugar con la teletransportación.

-ya llegue-decía en voz alta, shining quien volvía de un entrenamiento formal, se encontraba con ambas yeguas especiales para el tomando una merienda a base de galletas

-hola hermano-decía twilight, para shining le era extraño, usualmente su hermana iba directo a saludarlo, pero hace semanas que ya no lo hacia

-hola shining, ¿cómo te fue?-decía cadance lo cual hacía sentir extraño al soldado

-si… bien-decía para acercarse, sus ojos se perdían en los de cadance, shining estaba acostumbrado a esto, jamás ha podido estar solo con la yegua de sus sueños, siempre en todas las situaciones ha estado un poni o en su defecto su hermanita

-voy al baño-decía twilight quien se retiraba del lugar, eso hizo colapsar la mente de ambos, jamás desde que cadance era niñera de twilight se separaba de ella, cuando shining estaba presente, ella siempre se quedaba para jugar un rato con ambos y siempre shining intentaba alejarla, pero nunca podía, esta era la primera vez hace un año que estaba solo con la yegua

-hmm…-decía shining en un silencio incomodo, shining siempre se imaginaba una situación como esta, pero ahora que estaba sola no podía articular pensamiento

-¿estás bien shining?-cadance también estaba algo incomoda con la situación, ella también sentía algo por armor, pero nunca había estado en una situación en sonde ambos estaban totalmente solos

-voy a cambiarme-decía shining

-voy a lavar los traste-decía cadance al unisonó con lo que decía shining, ambos se alejaron lo mas que pudieron

-"tonto, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad"-pensaba shining quien estaba destrozado de lo tímido que fue, ahora se dirigía a su habitación

-"¿porque soy tan tímida con él?"-también pensaba cadance quien se dirigía a lavar los utensilios que ocupo para las galletas.

_**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaban diez años**_

-lo… lo logre-una alicornio estaba totalmente sorprendida, observaba la estela de luz, una estela que se dirigía al sol, en ella se encontraba… celestia

-no puedo creerlo… lo logre, le gane a celestia, los libere… libere a los humanos, a mi especie… lo logre-decía con euforia. En un bosque un alma había sido liberada de un árbol

_**Un pequeño capitulo, bueno ahora ya sabemos que paso después de que Javier perdió… y como siempre, me gusta dejar un final bastante ambiguo… XD**_

_**Gracias por leer**_


	8. T2:mortal y con esencia terrenal

_**Capitulo 8: mortal y con esencia terrenal**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

Dentro de un cuarto, una alicornio se encontraba observando por la ventana hacia un hermoso sol, un sol tan radiante y esplendoroso que eliminaba todo rastro de oscuridad y frialdad, la alicornio observaba detenidamente mientras observaba una pequeña estela de naranja color viajar hacia el sol, llego un punto en donde su sexto sentido el cual indicaba la presencia de seres como ella, dejo de sentir la presencia de su hermana celestia

-¿los papeles se invirtieron parece?-preguntaba minuciosamente mientras de forma leve veía el dibujo de la silueta de la diosa de sol, su pequeño hocico esbozaba una sonrisa, sus ojos giraban en torno a su despacho, libros y estantes llenos de papeles propio de una gobernante las cuales quedarían eliminados por acción de su cuerno, la alicornio hacia brillar sus ojos en donde en el suelo, una pequeña zona de ladrillo se levantaba mediante su levitación

-con que aquí estaban-murmuraba por lo bajo encontrando varios libros, en las portadas se encontraba una silueta humanoide junto con varios objetos y cosas, balones, pedazos de metal, lentes roto, peluches, etc. Con su magia pulverizo los libros, pero con su magia hacia desaparecer todos los objetos y cosas, uno en especial había desembocado un sentimiento que ella consideraba el más hermoso y a la vez el que más problemas le había traído, una pequeña manga de color verde, sus ojos se perdían en el objeto en donde su mente desembocaba recuerdos de su pasado, de súbito una punzada le llegaba a la cabeza haciendo que ella gritara de dolor

-ahhhhhh, mi cabeza-gritaba mientras se llevaba los cascos a la cabeza, movía fuertemente su cabeza ante el dolor, su pelaje oscuro se movía como sustancia viscosa que se negaba a despegarse de su pelaje azul, sus ojos de pupilas en forma de depredador se volvían mas anchas para ser unas pupilas normales y su tamaño comenzaba a ser más pequeña.

Múltiples gritos de dolor se escuchaban en la habitación en donde por fin eran apagados mostrando a una alicornio de color azul, prontamente hiperventilaba por el cambio

-debo… controlarme-decía dificultosamente intentando levantarse, sentía un gran mareo y que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, suspiraba sintiendo como un poco de la sustancia viscosa se encontraba en su pecho, forzando su mente hacia que esa viscosidad de perdiera en su cuerpo

-que he hecho-decía de forma penumbrosa, miraba con impotencia y tristeza el suelo, había mandado a su propia hermana al destierro, ella sabía que tenía el poder para devolverla, pero… su mente se debatía entre hacerlo o no

-lo siento hermana, de verdad no quería hacer eso, pero no me dejaste alternativa-murmuraba mirando el sol, en el lugar había un calendario en donde estaba marcado el día del solsticio, luna se maldecía ante la suerte de haber desterrado a su hermana justo el día en donde su pueblo esperaba verla.

-por fin pudimos irnos-decía una twilight adolescente acompañada de su inseparable amigo el dragón spike los cuales se dirigían hacia la biblioteca la cual ahora se volvió su hogar

-gruñona-decía en voz baja, pero haciendo que twilight la oyera, twilight con una mueca algo seria dedico sus ojos morados opacos hacia el dragón

-¿gruñona?, pues la verdad me empezaba a molestar fluttershy-le comentaba en voz baja mientras seguían su camino hacia la biblioteca, spike seguía observándola ante su actitud tan indiferente y fría ante las cinco yeguas con las que tuvo conversación

-twilight ¿recuerdas lo que dijo la princesa?, has amigas, ¿cómo esperas hacerlas si no pones de tu parte?-le comentaba el dragón intentando hacerla entrar en razón, ella solo daba una vuelta con sus ojos en señal de poca paciencia ante las reiteradas veces que le habían sacado ese tema en su cara

-spike, estoy bien, no necesito amigas, lo único que quiero es leer y aprender-le decía de forma seria y tranquila, spike le miraba algo extrañado, no podía entender ese afán por aprender tanto y no hacer amigos

-no entiendo porque no quieres la amistad, ¿puedes decirme el porqué?-le preguntaba spike por fin tomando el valor de preguntarle a su amiga desde que él había nacido

-no me interesa, prefiero mil veces aprender, hacer cosas que mejoren el mundo spike, tengo tantas cosas que quisiera aprender, como estamos constituido, habrá vida en otros planetas, la mecánica, estar con amigas no me es entretenido-argumentaba mientras poco a poco llegaban hacia la biblioteca, spike se sorprendía un poco, para el eso no era normal.

Twilight abría la puerta encontrándose con un lugar totalmente oscuro, era sumamente extraño que hubiera tal punto de oscuridad que no se pudiera visualizar absolutamente nada y para rematar era aun un día soleado

-esto debe ser obra de algún unicornio, es imposible que haya esta oscuridad-decía twilight entrando junto con spike, en ese momento se preparaba para realizar un hechizo cuando todo fue alumbrado en el acto revelando a un muy numeroso grupo de ponis los cuales gritaban al unisonó

-sorpresa-decían todos, si twilight odiaba algo eran las sorpresas y aun mas en un lugar en donde el ruido no debería existir, por otra parte el dragón se veía maravillado, múltiples globos de colores rebosaban en el lugar tanto en el suelo como en el aire, una decoración sutil de serpentinas en las murallas de distintos colores predominando el rosa, y papel confitado en el suelo lo cual eso hizo enojar a twilight pensando que antes de dormir tendría que limpiar como condenada

-wow, genial-decía el dragón en euforia ante la inolvidable sorpresa, twilight solo daba un suspiro de resignación ante tal situación, entre la multitud la cual se distribuía por el lugar para hacer grupos de conversación, una poni se acercaba hacia el par de invitados, mientras caminaba una música propia de una fiesta se escuchaba lo cual sacaba sutiles sonrisas de los invitados y hacia más amena la extraña fiesta en el lugar menos esperado de todos, una biblioteca

-¿se sorprendieron?, espero porque si no se sorprendieron no sería una sorpresa y si no fue una sorpresa no habría hecho bien mi trabajo la cual por cierto es mi habilidad especial lo cual me haría una mala poni-comentaba la poni terrestre de color rosa a una velocidad muy rápida lo cual ambos seres le costó un poco seguirle el hilo de lo que había dicho

-sí, fue estupendo, ¡espera!, ¿tú no eres la poni que hablamos la primera vez y que se fue corriendo?-comentaba spike quien recordaba a la poni rosa dar un estruendoso grito para después irse a la velocidad del rayo, twilight solo miraba de reojo a los demás quienes disfrutaban una colosal fiesta en su biblioteca

-sí, es que tenía que prepararles esta fiesta, por cierto me llamo pinkie, mucho gusto-decía a ambos dándoles a estrechar su pata enérgicamente, twilight se molestaba un poco por la desbordante energía de la poni terrestre

-me llamo spike y ella es twilight-decía spike notando como la mirada inexpresiva de twilight le indicaba que ella no estaba feliz con la fiesta, rápidamente intento llevarse a la poni rosa lejos de twilight, con el tiempo había entendido que era mejor no molestar tanto la unicornio violácea

-dime pinkie, ¿donde están las bebidas?-le comentaba el dragón

-están mas allá-le indicaba un lugar en donde a plena vista se podían observar, spike había fallado en su intento de alejarla

-¿estás feliz?-le preguntaba inocentemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que derretiría aun el mas frio corazón

-aja-decía monótonamente, spike rápidamente intento hacer su jugada

-pinkie ¿por qué no me acompañas?, ¿me puedes presentar a los demás ponis?-le decía mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de preocupación, pinkie lo miro para dar otra sonrisa

-¡qué buena idea!, los presentar a ambos, como son nuevos les ayudare a hacer nuevos amigos, vamos-decía para saltar en el mismo lugar, lo que pinkie mas le gustaba era hacer amigos nuevos

-lo siento, pero yo tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo exámenes-decía en un descarada mentira que fue detectada por spike, pinkie ladeaba la cabeza en señal de no entender

-¿exámenes?, pero es el solsticio, no hay clases por una semana-le decía pinkie recordando que era el solsticio, spike le empezaba a mirar de mala forma, spike siempre le había indicado que mentir era malo

-pero soy la aprendiz de la princesa y aunque sea solsticio no cambiara las fechas, ve con spike, yo debo bajar a prepárame, de cualquier forma muchas gracias por la fiesta-le argumentaba con voz de estudiante y un lenguaje de profesor, spike giraba la cabeza hacia los lados en señal de rechazo ante la mentira que utilizo, pinkie se ponía un poco triste, pero ella entendía que a veces no se puede festejar

-de acuerdo, espero que la próxima vez podamos disfrutar una de las fiestas que haga-decía en una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica al ver que la dama de honor no podría quedarse en la fiesta

-no lo dudo-twilight se dirigía hacia abajo en donde pasaba a trabes de los ponis que bailaban alegremente y alguno que comían cupcakes, los cuales twilight veía como las migas caían en el suelo, las cejas de ella tiritaban ante el enojo, pero sabía que no era el momento de hacer un escena.

Durante una forzosa batalla por abrirse entre la multitud de ponis y evitar hablarles, prefirió dirigirse al sótano del lugar, al abrir la puerta se encontraba con un lugar oscuro y lúgubre de dudosos olores entre moho y humedad, ignorando todo eso, de la mesita que se encontraba al lado saco una vela la cual prendió con un básico hechizo de fricción, usando su hechizo de levitación el cual era bastante avanzado para su edad dado que podía moverse libremente sin perder la concentración de su hechizo, comenzaba a descender lentamente hacia su sótano o lugar de trabajo

-tontos ponis-murmuraba mientras veía la pequeña estela de fuego de la vela que iluminaba tenuemente los rincones de sombras de la habitación, en su mente solo había un objetivo, seguir estudiando y convertirse en la mejor yegua del su época, tenía el apoyo de su familia, en especial de su madre que la mimaba a seguir siendo la mejor, sin embargo cuando recordaba su pasado, sentía pequeños huecos los cuales no recordaba y sentía en su interior que eran importantes, su indiferencia cobraba factura haciendo que no se esforzara en lo mas mínimo en recordar, un corazón de frio sentir hacia a una metódica hechicera la cual era la envidia de los profesionales, lleno de potencial y actitud

-finalmente llegue-murmuraba nuevamente encontrándose con todo lo que había mandado a poniville para entretenerse un rato, múltiples maquinas de las más alta tecnología en poniville y las cuales ella había creado, no por nada era la adolescente mas codiciada para las industrias, al crear maquinaria capaz de dejar de lado a casi diez a veinte trabajadores, sin embargo mucha dicha no le traía esto, recordaba la cara de espanto de su mentora cuando una muy orgullosa twilight había presentado este tipo de maquinaria la cual había impresionado a todo su público mientras dejaba a una no muy feliz mentora

-¿que son malas?-nuevamente murmuraba para sentarse en su escritorio, una pila de libros de magia y unos muy especiales los cuales no habían copias y eran solamente para la realeza estaban descansando esperando por ser leídos, nuevamente al ver sus maquinarias le recordaba lo que había murmurado, ella no podía entender porque eran malas, pueden hacer producciones excesivamente rápidas, los ponis no tendría que hacer trabajos tan pesados, pero su mentora, la princesa celestia nunca le había dado un argumento sólido del porque era malo hacer este tipo de cosas, solo que eran malos y que debía alejarme de la mecánica

-tonterías-volvía a murmurar, sentía el gozo y la belleza de tuercas, engranes y cadenas que hacían una perfecta sincronía en la maquinaria, parecía que ella sola entendía lo intrigante de un sistema complejo que daba como resultado un trabajo, aun así twilight últimamente se ha roto la cabeza pensando en una fuente de energía alterna, actualmente debía girarse una rueda que creaba fricción y comenzaba a moverse, sin embargo aun buscaba algo mejor, en su mente se creaba la idea de hacerlo mediante magia, pero eso aun era muy cansador.

Ante sus pensamientos prefirió retomar sus ideas para comenzar a leer los libros que nadie más tenia permitido, solo ponis muy especiales designados por la diosa del sol, en ella estaba uno que era en su extremo favorito

-humanos, las criaturas mas mortíferamente débiles-leía el titulo de un gran libro, el solo leer la portada hacia que twilight esbozara una sonrisa, ante la literatura de equeastria, este libro era lejos el mejor, sentía que los libros de equestria eran demasiado cursis y no producían la intriga que twilight deseaba, pero el libro era diferente, era una guía detallada desde un punto de vista bastante pesimista sobre cómo eran los humanos, twilight a pesar de lo que decía el libro ella no encontraba malos a los humanos, los admiraba secretamente a pesar de que muchas veces decía que los odiaba y le daba asco en especial cuadro hablaba con su maestra, admiraba su capacidad de crear cosas tan novedosas que dejaría al unicornio mas inteligente y sabio como un niño ignorante.

-desearía poder conocer a un humano-se decía mientras veía nostálgicamente la figura humanoide en una de las paginas, un boceto bastante borroso y carente de detalles que aun así hacia a twilight suspirar, su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía una extraña calidez y felicidad el leer el libro, incluso sentía que ya conocía a los humanos.

En un bosque oscuro y lúgubre un árbol el cual había crecido chueco comenzaba a tintinear en un brillo dorado, pronto la forma de un árbol se desfragmentaba para reunirse de nuevo creando a una silueta humana, un humano respiraba forzosamente aunque pronto descubrió que no respiraba lo cual ya dejo de perturbarle hace años

-nooooooooo-gritaba para golpear fuertemente sus puños hacia el suelo, ante su ausencia de cuerpo no había causado ningún daño en el suelo, sus dientes estaban a la vista mostrando el terror que se negaba a creer

-dios… castigo… infierno-decía mientras se recostaba en el dulce pasto del lugar, unas finas hileras de luz se filtraban por los frondosos árboles, a pesar de que le parecía un espectáculo hermoso muchas sensaciones perturbantes no le permitían disfrutar de la vista

-maldicioooon, no puede ser, dios existe, esto es lo peor-gritaba en el lugar, sentía un dolor en su mente, una verdad tan importante y poderosa que cambiaría por siempre su manera de pensar, un miedo irracional que pronto se volvía racional se hacía presente, jamás pensó que el saber de la existencia de dios le perturbaría a tal punto de tener miedo de su propia sombra, ahora sabia que dios existía, un ser omnipotente y omnisciente que lo vigilaría eternamente en todo momento y con el poder suficiente que en un segundo podría mandarlo a un peor castigo que ser un simple árbol

-no puedo… estoy perdido, mi especie está perdida-decía entre llantos mientras aun estaba acostado en el césped sin deseos de nada

-"¿qué debo hacer?, ¿qué hare?, de cualquier forma dios ya tiene control sobre mi"-pensaba mientras aun se quedaba en el piso con sus pensamientos, doloroso pensamientos que indicaban lo que era, un mortal que era equivalente a un bebe sin conciencia y un dios que era equivalente a un adulto que podría controlar y castigar fácilmente a un bebe, miles de castigos tortuosos llegaban a su mente agravando su miedo y drenando su energía y perseverancia.

Twilight la cual aun continuaba leyendo y escuchando levemente el sonido de la fiesta aun se encontraba en sus pensamientos, débilmente sentía algo en su interior, un cambio que creaba un deseo u obsesión

-¿smarty?-decía entre medio de la lectura, no entendía porque, la imagen del muñeco que tenía cuando potrilla llenaba su mente y no podía quitar la imagen mental, incluso imágenes de acciones como nadar, volar, e incluso comer con el muñeco llenaban su imaginación, no entendía porque en ese instante esas imágenes llegaban a su mente, pero hicieron que fuera a buscar el muñeco que estaba en una de las cajas

-¿porque de repente se hizo especial este muñeco?-se preguntaba mientras dejaba el libro y se dirigía a las cajas que tenían ciertos objetos, durante varios minutos encontraba lo que buscaba, un viejo peluche con un botón que colgaba de un hilo, aun le parecía desagradable el muñeco y maldecía levemente a sus padres por darle un peluche tan feo, pero en su corazón sentía una leve calidez, twilight no le sacaba la mirada de encima, pero a pesar de todo le parecía un muñeco muy simpático, mientras estaba levitando débilmente con su casco empujaba el casco de smarty observando cómo hacia un efecto de péndulo, ella no sabía porque, pero le había sacado una gran sonrisa, veía feliz como el casco flácido se movía como si no tuviera huesos, sentía la calidez de esa acción a pesar de ser un muñeco carente de vida

-creo… que eres un lindo muñeco-decía débilmente ante la vergüenza que iba a sentir al hacer la siguiente acción que le pedía su corazón, débilmente y con duda llevo el muñeco a su pecho, y con lentitud rodeo con sus cascos al muñeco dándole un gran abrazo, su mente recordaba cuando de potrilla pasaba horas abrazando el muñeco, no entendía porque de pequeña le parecía tan genial el muñeco, y sabia que no tendría esas respuestas, pero se sentía bien abrazarlo y ver como sus cascos flácidos se movían como péndulo le hacía sacar leves risas y sonrisas

-¿twilight?-decía un desconcertado dragón el cual en su mente se debatía entre la risa y la burla, twilight abría sus ojos en supremacía y un rubor del color de una manzana madura se hacía presente haciendo que twilight por inercia se diera la vuelta rápidamente ocultando el muñeco en su cuerpo

-¡spike!, ¿qué haces aquí?-decía una avergonzada unicornio la cual era observado por un dragón que intentaba ahogar la risa por el momento embarazoso de su casi hermana

-qué bonito… (Aguantando risa)… muñeco…-rápidamente se llevaba las garras a la boca, en un intento desesperado de no reír, sin embargo a spike le parecía tierno ver a twilight con un muñeco, aunque le parecía algo incoherente ser fría con todos los demás y ahora ser amigable con un ser carente de vida, spike no entendía a su amiga twilight

-que… ¿este muñeco?…-decía desentendida haciendo levitar el muñeco fuera de su pecho, rápidamente con su magia lo tiraba al basurero más cercano, twilight a pesar de todo sintió un gran dolor en su corazón al hacer eso, sentía que había tirado al basurero, una parte importante de ella, sus ojos delataban que si le importaba lo que le pasara al muñeco

-solo estaba buscando algo y lo encontré, pero es viejo así que lo bote-decía dando una sonrisa forzada con un leve rubor de vergüenza, a twilight jamás le ha gustado hacer cosas vergonzosas por lo que este momento lo recordaría por siempre, spike quien ahogaba su risa veía un poco triste la escena al pensar que su amiga twilight no tenía un lado cálido, spike solo podía ver de twilight una coraza de hierro frio que rodeaba su corazón de hechicera, pronto su creencia de que twilight podía ser más amigable se destrozaban poco a poco

-ya veo… vengo a buscarte para ir a ver el solsticio, vamos-decía un desanimado spike, aún tenía la esperanza de ver a una twilight mas radiante y cálida, pero sus esperanzas fueron lanzadas a la basura como el viejo muñeco

-adelántate, de seguro hay alguien afuera, ¿puedes hacer que se vallan de la biblioteca?-le pedía encarecidamente la unicornio, spike veía indignado lo que le estaba pidiendo, estaba pidiéndole que echara a todos los ponis que hicieron la bonita acción de una fiesta

-bien-decía seria y fríamente el cual subía para desaparecer del lugar, twilight al ver que el dragón había salido levitaba con su magia el muñeco y lo guardaba en su alforja

-perdón-murmuraba dulcemente a la alforja, un rubor mas se hacía presente, se sentía una potrilla nuevamente, pero en vez de desagradarle por eso, se sentía feliz, se coloco su alforja, quería estar en el solsticio con su peluche, sentía que se lo debía por haberlo abandonado por casi diez años, rápidamente subió para dirigirse al solsticio.

Javier quien aun estaba destrozado psicológicamente después de la horrible verdad de que dios si existe y castiga a todos los que van en contra de la voluntad de dios, observaba como el sol desaparecía del lugar para llevar a una profunda noche, una gran luna se mecía en el cielo, el cual una luz brillante alumbraba el lugar, Javier observaba la luz de la luna sintiendo una calma que no había sentido hace años, sus pensamientos eran disipados y solo se preocupaba de ver el hermoso astro de la luna, Javier sabía que era cáncer y que su astro es la luna, una oscuridad total llenaba el bosque, en ese instante veía su cuerpo resplandecer.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**S. ningún dios ni semidios puede romper el pacto de confianza con otro dios ni semidios **_

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

-desde este momento pequeños ponis… la noche será ETERNA-decía nightmare moon haciendo brillar mas fuerte el astro lunar, todos los ponis horrorizados bajaban la mirada al ver como su antigua princesa y diosa celestia ya no estaría, para ser remplazada con la diosa de la luna nightmare moon, en un instante desaparecía en un humo negro para salir del ayuntamiento, prontamente se materializaba el cielo

-es el momento humanos, es hora de gobernar estar tierra-decía nightmare moon mientras dejaba una sonora y estruendosa risa

-_**no puedo permitirlo**_-moon se sorprendió en supremacía, escucho la voz de luna en su interior

-no, espera, ambas queremos lo mismo, no quieres ver a tu querida hija jugando con los demás-le argumentaba moon quien sentía como iba perdiendo fuerza, por lo cual dejo de volar para descender al suelo

-_**esta no es la forma, los ponis también son mi creación**_-le argumentaba luna, moon sentía como la sustancia negra de la que estaba conformada comenzaba a debilitarse para separarse del cuerpo de luna

-nuestra madre creo a los humanos, nosotras extinguimos el único legado que ella quería, piénsalo bien, podernos devolverlos al mundo, podrás ver a tu hija viviendo una vida normal, una vida de dolor y placer, una verdadera vida-seguía argumentando mientras veía como el liquido oscuro hacia un chirrido de dolor para retirarse totalmente del cuerpo de luna, dejando ver a la alicornio original

-yo… buscare la forma de que podamos convivir todos en paz, ahora déjame el control a mi-decía firmemente la diosa de la luna

-_**si celestia te descubre, tu hija sufrirá, lo sabes, por eso no me detuviste cuando la envíe al sol, eres una traidora, vas en contra de tu propia esencia de diosa, les ocultas a las demás donde tienes a los humanos**_-le argumentaba moon a luna, luna sintió como su firmeza se rompía en pedazos, ella estaba en una situación crítica, sabía que no tendría apoyo de ninguna de las tres para lo que ella quería

-yo… yo…-titubeaba la princesa de la noche, pronto moon quien ahora se había vuelto su conciencia comenzaba a hablarle

_**-el ser mortal te hizo débil, no, corrijo, querer a esa niña te hará perecer ante ellas, es el momento, es tu decisión, si mantienes la luna los humanos volverán y las otras formas de vida perecerán, si retiras la luna es posible que marchites la única oportunidad de que todos tus hijos tengan la oportunidad de una vida normal, piénsalo**_-decía moon para dejar de hablar y quedarse en el subconsciente de luna, la princesa de la noche observaba la luna viendo el destino de todo el mundo en su pezuñas, finas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos, estaba en la mayor encrucijada como diosa, cuál de sus creaciones merece la vida, por una parte los humanos, y por otra los ponis, ella sentía especial apego a ambas, pero sabía que era lo correcto, hacia brilla su cuerno para realizar la teletransportacion, que para ella era el adiós a algo que ella amaba.

Una estela de colores oscuro con brillantes se hacía presente, la princesa de la noche aparecía en un bosque oscuro, en su intento de no llorar dejaba soltar mas lagrimas ante el posible final de esta situación que ha durado por casi cinco mil años, finas lagrimas seguían escurriendo con leves llantos, pero pronto intento componerse.

De pronto los pocos pájaros en el lugar dejaron de cantar, y ante la oscuridad descendió la temperatura, todos los animales desde depredadores y pequeños animales se alejaban del lugar, como si por respeto entendieran lo que estaba a punto de suceder y dieran el máximo pésame por la acción de sus predecesores hacia la situación que estaba a punto de ocurrir, nadie oso hacer ruido en el lugar ante tanta tristeza y vergüenza por lo anteriormente sucedido, la alicornio azulada hacia brillar su cuerno en donde varios objetos y cosas aparecían en el acto en el lugar, pelotas, objetos, todos totalmente destrozado y en el peor de los cascos minúsculas partes de lo que antes eran.

La princesa hacia brillar nuevamente su cuerno, la tierra comenzaba a disiparse del lugar haciendo grandes danzas en señal de respetos y una forma de alegrar el ambiente, poco a poco pequeños pedazos de huesos, derivados de brazos, pedazos de cráneos, pelvis, entre otros comenzaban a sobresalir de la tierra, lo que impactaban es que por el tamaño eran de simples niños, sus esencias estaban apagados como esperando el permiso para volver, ¿acaso estos niños aun seguían soñando con helado y caramelo?, juegos infinitos para pasar el tiempo sin pensar en el futuro, atardeceres como única señal para descansar en el lecho de sus familias.

Los habían despojado de su inocencia junto con sus vidas, observando el fin de todo y viendo como una encolerizada naturaleza y animales sedientos de venganza los destrozaban como pago por todo el daño ocasionado, para luego sepultarlos en la tierra yerta, condenados a la carencia de la vida.

Ese destino era demasiado cruel para que dios lo permitiera, un dios al cual le hemos dado la espalda creyéndonos lo mejor de lo mejor y con un potencial tan grande que opacaría al mismísimo creador.

¿Estos niños destrozados nacerán en un mundo indiferente?, o ¿están condenados por acción divina y por causa de sus pares adultos a pagar por algo que no tuvieron algo que ver?

-quiero creer en una verdad que trasciende mas allá de lo mortal y divino-murmuraba luna mientras colocaba sutilmente como una madre arropa a su hijo los objetos en cada sepultura, finas lágrimas salían al recordar el horroroso espectáculo que sufrieron aquellos que no tuvieron la culpa, ante todo la princesa comenzaba a cantar

-_**come little children**_ (vengan mis niños)-de súbito la princesa de la noche comenzaba a cantar, un dulce canto llenaba la oscuridad del lugar, una música tenue que iluminaba una tristeza en la princesa se escuchaba por la zona

-_**i´take thee away, into a land of**_ _**enchantment **_(los llevare lejos, a una tierra de hermosos encantos)-la luz de la luna comenzaba a brillar con intensidad, las estrellas iluminaban la zona viendo un especie de ambiente con múltiples brillos y sombras, las flores del lugar se alzaban de distintas gamas de negro, el suelo se volvía de un blanco incandescente

-_**come little childre, the time´s come to play**_ (vengan mis pequeños niños, que llego el tiempo para jugar)-de súbito múltiples brillos aparecían del suelo, niños humanos comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, como si la tierra fueran sus tumbas y sus camas, bostezaban en un intento de despertar observando el hermosos astro lunar que hacia brillar sus espíritus y que les había devuelto la vida, niñas con peluches y vestidos blancos veían felizmente a su madre la cual cantaba para ellos

-_**Here in my garden of shadows**_ (aquí en mi jardín de sombras)-de súbito la mirada de la princesa de la noche se iluminaba en una estela azulada, su cuerno brillaba mientras los niños observaban la escena, una esfera de color oscuro crecía hasta rodear todo el bosque para luego desaparecer, todos los niños se levantaban para danzar y jugar con sus amigos y hermanos humanos.

Javier escuchaba una hermosa música, se veía intrigado por lo que se acerco hacia la música, observo varias formas de luces, en ese momento encontró algo que no espero encontrar, dos niñas pequeñas de las edades de cinco o seis años que se encontraban jugando a los juegos de manos, Javier se quedaba petrificado ante la escena, un brillo mayor también lo rodeaba a él, un brillo tan intenso que a pesar de ser un simple espíritu podría ser visto por cualquiera, las pequeñas al darse cuenta de otro espíritu fueron hacia Javier, Javier aun impactado no podía moverse, pronto ambas niñas tomaron de sus manos para llevarlo hacia el corazón del bosque.

-_**Weep not poor children**_ (no lloren pobres niños)-seguía cantando la princesa de la noche mientras veía como sus pequeños jugaban en el infinito jardín a base de sombras, mientras que algunas niños se acercaban a la alicornio para intenta dar abrazos y saludar, Javier cada vez más se acercaba y en el camino observaba a niños jugando al correr, observo una niña con un pequeño muñeco que también era espectral y niñas jugando a saltar la cuerda, no podía saber si estaba llorando o no, pero el estar ahí era una mezcla de nostalgia con tristeza

-_**hush now dear children, i must be this way**_ (cálmense queridos niños, que debe ser así)-Javier observaba como la alicornio estaba cantando mientras los niños jugaban felices, un lugar apartado de todo lo demás en donde los pequeños niños humanos podían jugar sin ser molestados, pronto al terminar la frase observe como su labios tiritaban, comenzaba a temblar mientras cantaba al punto de comenzar a romperse la voz, era una escena sumamente triste, pronto los niños dejaban de jugar para observar a la alicornio tomar un respiro mientras unas lagrimas que mediante la oscuridad brillaban como cristales

-f_**or soon we´ll away**_ (que pronto estaremos lejos)-nuevamente retomaba el canto, esa parte de la canción golpeaba fuertemente a la monarca de la noche, sus palabras eran ciertas, pronto estaría lejos de su pequeño jardín de sombras, nuevamente la tristeza comenzaba a invadirla impidiéndole continuar, los pequeños se miraban entre sí, nadie hablaba excepto la diosa de la noche, Javier sintió como el ambiente se tornaba en tristeza, no una tristeza dolorosa, una tristeza que es natural en la vida y que debe aceptarse

-_**into the calm and quiet**_ (en la calma y en el silencio)-decía para colocar su mirada en el suelo mientras seguía sollozando mas, todos los niños se dirigieron hacia la alicornio, múltiples niños los cuales ninguno superaba los diez años fueron hacia su madre, las dos niñas que estaban junto a Javier se dirigían hacia ella, los juguetes quedaban en el suelo mientras intentaban animar a la alicornio, Javier estaba intrigado en que ninguna de las almas de esos pequeños hablaban, con señas y abrazos intentaba elevar el ánimo de la dios de noche el cual sutilmente dejaba sonrisas y abrazos a sus pequeños como agradecimiento por sus intentos

-vayan a jugar mi niños, diviértanse-decía dulcemente a la gran congregación de niños, no superaban los veinticinco niños los cuales titubeantes ante la tristeza de la alicornio regresaron a sus zonas de juegos, de súbito desaparecían en varias estelas que se dirigían al cielo, en lo más alto nuevas estrellas eran conformadas los cuales ante la voluntad divina jugarían eternamente en el cielo nocturno propiedad de la princesa de la noche, Javier se acercaba hacia la alicornio, una charla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Nota: no voy ahondar sobre cómo se conocieron twilight con las demás potadoras porque eso todos lo saben, este arco es de forma tangencial al capítulo en la serie con un pequeño cambio en el final

Nota 2: lo sé, me demore, pero tengo que avanzar en mis otras historias, también me demore porque debo ser muy cuidadoso con este fanfic, un movimiento en falso y la trama puede echarse a perder, por esa razón no publique nada hasta que no estuviera seguro de cómo continuar, la segunda temporada ya esta lista y planificada, con un curioso final (trollface), yo diría que como mínimo son tres capítulos más, o a lo mas cinco y se termina, además este tipo de capítulos se demoran mas

Nota 3: si no entendiste la ultima parte, en youtube hay un video, children of the night, ahí está la alusión a esa escena :)

Nota 4: las reglas con letras alfabéticas, solo aplican a dioses

Nota 5: si la temporada anterior fue dramática, esta temporada es aun más dramática, ojala que los humanos vuelvan… :(

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_


	9. T2:me uno al demonio, para matar a dios

_**Capitulo 9: me uno al demonio, para matar a dios**_

_**Narrador omnisciente**_

La noche se mecía dulcemente en el trasfondo del cielo, un frio que se podía disfrutar azotaba el bosque en el cual se encontraba Javier, una alicornio de pelaje azul con un cabello que se mecía como si estuviera con vida la cual era un pedazo del mismísimo espacio exterior, Javier estático ante la vista de la alicornio no evito recordar a dios, la princesa celestia la cual había batallado en el pasado y lo había enviado a un castigo eterno

-no temas humano, no quiero hacerte daño-decía dulcemente una princesa la cual se había recuperado de las lagrimas y tristeza que había desembocado cuando estaban los pequeños niños humanos jugando y danzando en el bosque, Javier podía sentir la bondad y quietud en sus ojos esmeralda

-¿quién eres?, ¿porque habían humanos?, ¿por qué se fueron a las estrellas?…-Javier sentía un millón de preguntas más que formular, sin embargo prefirió solo hacer las tres primeras que le venían a la cabeza, a pesar de no sentir miedo ni pánico aun así le perturbaba lo que había visto, mas allá de ver niños felices y danzantes no quitaba la idea de que estuvieran jugando en un oscuro bosque y que fueran tan preocupados con la alicornio

-se que tienes preguntas, prometo responder las que pueda, pero comencemos con presentarnos, me llamo luna-comentaba la alicornio la cual se acercaba sutilmente hacia el humano, Javier ante el recordatorio de la diosa del sol no evito dar un paso hacia atrás por si de un ataque viniese

-yo… me llamo Javier-comentaba dudoso, a pesar de todo no confiaba en luna, los dioses son caprichosos y controladores

-no tengas miedo… por lo que veo fuiste uno de los tantos humanos con castigo, ¿quién te castigo?, chrysalis-comentaba luna viendo la cara de miedo en el humano, Javier se intrigo

-¿chrysalis?, no sé quién es, pero no fue ella, fue la princesa celestia-le comentaba antes de un pequeño colapso mental, veía aun sus ojos penetrantes mientras él no podía moverse y observando la luz de su cuerno para ser un árbol, diez años sin poder moverse y ver como las criaturas arrancaban su fruto para comer aun le perturbaba

-¿porque te castigo?-intentaba indagar mas la princesa de la noche, Javier no tenia ánimo para andar relatando su horrorosa historia, sin contar que había respuestas que más le interesaba oír

-eso no importa, ¿porque esos niños estaban aquí?, ¿qué tienes que ver con ellos?-preguntaba demandando una respuesta a la alicornio, pronto sintió un gran arrepentimiento, si la alicornio era igual de poderosa que celestia estaría en graves problemas, pronto la mirada de luna cambiaba a una de pesar, giro levemente su rostro hacia el cielo en el cumulo de estrellas que danzaban en torno al astro lunar

-yo… cuido de la creación de mi madre-respondía secamente luna

-"¿creación?… ¿qué significa?"-pensaba Javier mientras veía el cielo azul

-¿qué significa eso?, no entiendo eso de creación-preguntaba Javier aun observándola, jamás había notado la belleza de la princesa de la noche, no tanto el físico, sino que la presencia que desprendía era atractiva

-escucha… mortal humano, obviamente sabes la mecánica de la creación ¿cierto?-preguntaba luna al humano que la veía aun mas intrigado

-un creador y una creación-decía temeroso, ya se imaginaba hacia donde se dirigía la temática de toda esa charla

-exacto, nuestra madre creo todo el mundo que tu conocías, eso la hace su dios y ustedes su creación o hijo-pronto sintió nuevamente una gran tristeza, pequeños momentos de ella junto con su madre hacían comprimir mas su corazón destrozado, Javier comenzaba a verse mas aterrado, luna capto eso

-no entiendo porque los humanos son la única especie que tiene miedo y rechazo sobre el tema de dios, todas las demás especies están feliz de tener un dios con el cual poder contar-preguntaba intrigada, los ponis, los grifos y un sinfín de especies estaban contentos y les daba estabilidad emocional el saber que tiene un dios con el cual contar, sin embargo los humanos sienten miedo y rechazo antes esto y prefieren engañarse de que no existe algo mas allá

-porque es perturbante saber que hay algo que te observa y que puede castigarte de formas atroces si no cumples su voluntad-explicaba un asustado humano al no poder comprender todo sobre dios, luna no le encontraba la lógica a lo que decía

-pero aun no tiene sentido, no somos más diferente de lo que es una madre o un padre para ustedes, ¿por qué rechazan la idea de que hay algo que puede velar por su seguridad?-seguía preguntando luna, sin darse cuenta pronto la charla se dirigía hacia la existencia de dios

-¡NO!, no puedo entenderlo ni comprenderlo, no quiero saber nada de eso, ¡NO!, los dioses no existen, solo seres con poderes que no entiendo, poderes mágicos-Javier estaba en el suelo mientras mecía fuertemente su cabeza ante la verdad de dios, no podía creerlo y se negaba a creerlo, la sola idea a de ser observado por dios le hacia sentir el deseo de la muerte, luna veía triste la escena, sentía una mezcla de ira y pena, una ira que se mantenía estática ante la especie que le había causado la muerte a su madre y una gran lastima por el nuevo mundo y la nueva vida que están obligados a vivir

-escucha, como te diste cuenta, ahora eres un espíritu, aquellos que no fueron realmente malos simplemente están obligados a vagar por la tierra-luna intentaba decir de forma sutil el destino de los humanos que no calificaban como malos, la realidad era que por toda la eternidad estarían obligados a ver como los demás seres viven felices y contentos sus vidas ante el castigo mental psicológico de que nunca volverían a sentir ese tipo de cosas, Javier estaba ante la verdad, estuvo diez años ante la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba, finalmente ahora entendía todo, era tan difícil de creer que simplemente se quedaba en silencio oyendo como el viento mecía las ramas y hojas de los arboles, algo que saldría de una historia de terror estaba sucediendo ahora

-entonces… ¿este es mi destino?, simplemente vagar por el mundo-decía totalmente destrozado, escucharlo de luna era lo doloroso

-sin embargo…-continuaba luna, Javier ante eso miro a luna la cual miraba hacia los lados

-¿¡que!?… ¿sin embargo que?-decía en un cumulo de nervios ante lo siguiente que iba a decir la gobernante de la noche

-hay dos formas de cambiar tu situación a una mejor, una forma de dejar de ser espíritu y la cual es bastante complicada, es…-luna procedía a decirle textualmente una de las reglas que regían el mundo actual, ante el pequeño fragmente que tenía el cual era suficiente Javier observaba a luna con un pequeño cumulo de esperanza, aquella regla le permitiría vivir de nuevo, sacrificaría algunas cosas de la cual él estaba apegado, pero era un minúsculo pago por vivir de nuevo

-¿en serio?, ¿es posible eso?, ¿pero cómo?-preguntaba Javier hacia la diosa

-estas en un mundo nuevo, como diosas tenemos el poder de crear reglas para todos los mortales, un ejemplo: una ley de su antiguo mundo era la ley de gravedad, la cual afectara a todos dependiendo de la masa, en este mundo la regla es

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**245. la gravedad afectara a todo ser vivo, el efecto de gravedad dependerá de las emociones, ante mayor deseos de vivir y emociones positivas la gravedad lo afectara menos incluso al punto de casi ser nula, sin embargo ante emociones negativas harán de un cuerpo el más pesado**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Javier miraba expectante a luna, estaba en un mundo el cual las reglas estaban cambiadas, no sabía que pensar, era extraño

-vaya, es… extraño, ¿cuáles son las demás reglas?-preguntaba Javier

-no puedo decirlas, solo te di un pequeño ejemplo, una regla insignificante, nosotras no podemos revelar las reglas-argumentaba luna, Javier ahora estaba intrigado en otra cosa

-¿nosotras?, ¿diosas?, ¿es un dios o varias dioses?-preguntaba al escuchar varias veces nosotras, y dios en singular

-somos un dios, pero somos cuatro, y es todo lo que puedo decir, no abuses de lo que puedes preguntar-comentaba una seria luna ante las preguntas que hacia el joven humano

-perdón, pero me dijiste una forma, ¿cuál es la otra forma?-volvían al tema, luna lo miraba de forma descriptiva, Javier estaba algo incomodo por la mirada de luna la cual daba vueltas en torno a él viendo su espíritu

-¿recuerdas los pequeños niños humanos que jugaban aquí?-Javier recordaba toda la situación y recordando que no había contestado esa pegunta

-si-

-como diosa… intento ayudar a todos los humanos que no tuvieron nada que ver… por lo que les quito todas su maldad y faltas y le permito jugar por la eternidad en mi jardín de sombras secreto-decía luna, la princesa se veía temerosa, le había tocado un humano muy indagador, deseaba que luna no indagara mas

-humanos que no tuvieron nada que ver…-pronto una pregunta golpeo fuertemente a Javier

-¡espera!, ¿porque el mundo cambio?, ¿acaso fue el apocalipsis?, no entiendo porque solo nosotros estamos en esta situación-luna se mordía el labio inferior, el humano estaba indagando más de lo que debía, como diosa podía revelar el porqué, una mezcla de deseos entre decirle o no estaba en su mente

-no puedo decirlo, esta prohibido decir ese tipo de cosas a los mortales-mentía descaradamente luna, Javier se tornaba molesto

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no puedes decirlo?, ¿porque si el mundo cambio nosotros no estamos en él?… ¿acaso nos desecharon?, ¿dios nos dio la espalda?, ¿qué paso?-Javier elevaba el tono, luna comenzaba a molestarse por la osadía del humano

-más respeto, sigo siendo dios, y así me agradeces de que te estoy intentando ayudarte-contra argumentaba luna, la princesa de la noche cambiaba su semblante a uno serio, Javier aun seguía enojado

-¡no se supone que somos creación de tu madre!, ¿entonces ella es nuestra diosa?, pero nos dio la espalda, siempre dejo que la maldad reinara en nuestro mundo, nunca intervino cuando debía, puedo evitar tanto sufrimiento y claro, solo aparece cuando tiene que eliminar-decía con notable ira y altanera voz, lo que hizo encender la ira de la diosa de la noche

-que dijiste…-decía con voz forzada, Javier sintió como su valor e ira eran drenados al ver como del pelaje de luna brotaba una sustancia negra la cual hacia chirridos estridente

-¡USTEDES MATARON A MI MADRE!, ¡MALDITOS HUMANOS!-gritaba con la voz de la realeza la cual hacia que varios pájaros de los alrededores despertaran para salir volando lejos del lugar, prontamente luna se volvía totalmente negra en donde unos ojos con pupilas de depredador aparecían dando el peor miedo al humano

-mierda-decía en total miedo corriendo por su vida alejándose del lugar, sentía como un ambiente de energías negativas se iba expandiendo, en una mirada de reojo veía como la alicornio cambiaba de forma a una negra alicornio

-jajajajja-se reía de forma psicópata la nueva princesa de la noche nightmare moon, Javier seguía escapando mientras veía como el suelo y todo el bosque se llenaba de la peor oscuridad, anteriormente la luz lunar daba luminosidad al lugar, pero ahora los rayos extrañamente no llegaban

-idiota, hiciste enojar a dios-comentaba mientras seguía escapando, ante el miedo olvido que él podía flotar y volar en vez de solo correr, el pánico era tanto que incluso olvido que siendo espíritu podía atravesar las cosas en vez de evadirlas quitándole tiempo.

-¿estás segura que debemos entrar?-preguntaba una asustadiza fluttershy al ver el aun macabro bosque everfree, las demás estaban igual de miedosas, incluso twilight quien no lo demostraba

-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, debo buscar los elementos de la armonía-comentaba fríamente rogando que se fueran, le incomodaba la presencia de las cinco yeguas

-claro que no, todos iremos, se lo debemos a la princesa-comentaba applejack elevando la moral del grupo, twilight solo daba un suspiro de desgana viendo como las yeguas iban entrando

-dame fuerzas por celestia-murmuraba siendo la ultima al entrar al bosque everfree.

Tras múltiples pruebas de valentía, finalmente el grupo de yeguas llegaba al castillo (capitulo 2 de la serie)

-hemos llegado-decía applejack, la poni terrestre miraba hacia atrás encontrándose con las demás ponis

-por la princesa celestia-alzaba la voz rainbow dash intentando recordar al grupo porque habían pasado todos esos obstáculos, desde los arboles aterradores hasta el rechazo por parte de rainbow dash a los shadowbolts

-entremos-decía una seria twilight evitando que todas las demás dijeran un cumulo de palabrerías cursis, con su magia abría la gran puerta para entrar a un oscuro castillo, estaban las paredes llenas de grietas y colapsadas, en el centro encontraban cinco esferas de piedras conectada a una semi-esfera, en el centro de las esferas estaban las siluetas de las joyas

-los elementos de la armonía, los encontramos yu-ju-decía una eufórica poni rosada

-vamos queridas, quiero salir rápido de este lugar-decía rarity aumentado el ritmo de galope la cual las demás hicieron lo mismo

-con cuidado... puede aparecer otra criatura-murmuraba una asustadiza fluttershy, twilight y rarity bajaban las piedras con su magia

-uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, falta uno-comentaba pinkie al contar las piedras

-¿cómo se activan?-preguntaba rainbow quien mecía con su casco una de las piedras

-miren chicas-las esferas de piedras comenzaban a vibrar para romperse y aparecer un cristal con forma de trueno

-wow, miren ese hermoso rubí-comentaba rarity sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima

-hay que tocarlas-exclamaba rainbow al ver el cristal en forma de rayo, tosas las yeguas tocaban las esferas, al hacerlo de la forma correcta las cinco esferas se rompían mostrando cristales con la forma de las cutie marks, la única que se quedaba sin cristal era twilight

-falta uno-indicaba applejack, twilight y el grupo miraban hacia los lados en donde después de varios segundos veían la semi-esfera la cual tenía una silueta de otro cristal

-ese debe ser-decía pinkie con un tono chillón, la poca luz que se filtraba por las grietas dejaban de eran suprimidas lo cual dejo la habitación totalmente oscura

-bien hecho mis pequeñas ponis, han logrado encontrar y activar uno de los pack de objetos mas poderosos del mundo-una voz femenina se escuchaba en la oscuridad, el grupo se juntaba con miedo ante lo que se enfrentaban, un humo fluorescente de una gama de azules con negro se reunía para hacer aparecer a la yegua de la noche nightmare moon

-nightmare moon-gritaban al unisonó el grupo de yeguas, twilight sabía que para tener una pequeña chance de ganar debía ir por el último elemento

-twilight-gritaba el grupo de cinco yeguas al ver como twilight galopaba hacia el último elemento restante

-tan rápido quieres convertirte en oscuridad, adiós twilight-decía maléficamente moon al mandar una onda la cual era imposible evadir por el tamaño, de súbito y milagrosamente desaparecía del lugar.

Javier seguía corriendo por el extenso bosque, luego de varios minutos de correr finalmente decidió por detenerse para observar el oscuro bosque sin ver a la diosa de la noche

-¡idiota!, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?!-se decía enojado recordando como había tratado a un posible dios, aunque en su mente no podía entender bien lo de los dioses aun así no debía enojar a alguien tan poderoso

-¿qué hare?… deberé confiar en lo que me dijo luna, tendría una oportunidad de vivir, o… ser un simple niño fantasma para jugar en las estrellas-pronto observaba el extenso bosque en una oscuridad que le daría miedo a cualquiera, a pesar de que Javier sabía que no le era posible morir de nuevo aun así no estaba cómodo en el lugar, sonidos de pisadas y respiraciones estaban en todo momento

-con que tu eres el humano que desafío a celestia, eso es tener valor o ser muy estúpido-Javier viro ávidamente hacia atrás, no encontró más que la profunda obscuridad, siguió buscando perturbado sin poder encontrar la fuente de la voz

-qué rayos, ¡de donde viene esa voz!-decía totalmente en pánico, toda la situación estaba superando al pequeño humano, miraba con miedo y terror hacia los lados buscando la voz

-no tengas miedo, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, incluso me mostrare-entre la obscuridad, una quimera con varias extremidades y partes de animales distintos se mostraba ante el humano, Javier daba muestra de miedo al ver a semejante criatura lo cual le atribuyo a un demonio

-¿que eres tú?, ¿de donde saliste?, ¿porque hay tantas criaturas extrañas en este lugar?, primero alicornios y ahora tu-decía con miedo en donde ante el pánico no había medido sus palabras, la quimera solo reía nostálgicamente

-jajaja recuerdo cuando yo estaba igual de perturbado ante la verdad, no te preocupes, con el tiempo se pasa, mi nombre es discord y al igual que tu, hace tiempo fui un humano-Javier ante lo ultimo quedaba impactado

-"¿un humano?, ¿esa cosa?"-se preguntaba en la mente, Javier miraba de arriba abajo a la quimera sin creerlo

-¡TU!, ¿un humano?, pues no pareces mucho a un humano-la intriga había eliminado parte del miedo natural de los humanos a lo desconocido, discord solo reía sutilmente la cual su voz creaba eco entre el bosque

-es una historia extremadamente larga, quizás algún día te la cuente, pero vayamos a lo más importante, como sabes… los humanos ya no gobiernan el mundo, además de que ahora dios está tomando el control de todo, escucha pequeño humano… somos nosotros dos los únicos humanos que no están bajo el control divino de dios-decía discord mientras giraba entorno al humano, Javier sentía como el mismísimo diablo veía a través de su alma, viendo todos los pecado que había cometido y hablándole tan sugestivamente haciendo irresistible el seguir hablando con el espíritu del caos

-¿Cómo?… ¿qué significa eso de control divino?-preguntaba Javier ante lo perturbarte de la oración, discord nuevamente sonría complacido por la intriga del humano

-control divino significa castigo, a excepción de nosotros dos, todos los demás humanos están bajo el control divino, muchos castigados por celestia, chrysalis y lysora, mientras que una minúscula parte están jugando en el jardín secreto de las sombras bajo el control de la diosa luna-comentaba discord mientras ponía su extremidad de águila encima del hombro fantasmal de Javier, Javier nuevamente estaba entrando a un tema demasiado perturbarte

-"castigos, control divino"-pensaba en ese momento para sentir como sus rodillas caían al suelo con la cabeza baja

-NO, por favor, ¡no más!-decía destrozado Javier mientras colocaba sus manos en el piso

-qué diablos pasa, he perdido mi cuerpo, he sido castigado por diez años, soy un simple peón en el conflicto de dioses, por favor, quiero una vida normal, quiero estudiar, quiero tener novia, quiero una miserable vida controlada por la sociedad ante un mundo el cual prefiere mil veces tenerme muerto que vivo, al menos no sufriría tanto-decía en total desesperación, discord observaba concentrado la escena, de inmediato en su mente se veía así mismo, una apariencia humana el cual el había hecho lo mismo cuando descubrió la verdad

-escucha, aun hay esperanza, la esperanza de volver a todo lo que conocíamos, tener la supremacía de controlar a todas las especies, hacer que nuestro deseo sea ley y justicia, incluso…-ante las palabras de discord Javier levantaba la mirada intrigado, lo que decía lo deseaba con fervor, como todos los humanos el deseo irracional de nuevas aventuras era remplazado con el deseo de tener una simple y cotidiana vida, pronto observo en silencio a la quimera

-como matar a un dios-decía sugestivamente, Javier abrió a tal punto sus ojos de lo que lo hizo toda su vida, el silencio se volvió prolongado observándose uno al otro mientras la oscuridad se mantenía estática, pronto el rostro de Javier se deformaba, una sonrisa sádica que nunca pensó tener aparecía en su mente

-¿matar?… matar a un dios, ¿es posible?-decía sin poder creerlo, en su mente entendía que dios era un ser que era imposible de matar y eterno, pronto un halo de esperanza se formaba en sus ojos, el miedo y el pánico se alejaban de él, un nuevo pensamiento se formaba en su cabeza

-"entonces ellas no son diosas, tan solo seres de supremos poderes, aun hay oportunidad, quizás en este mundo la palabra dios no tiene el mismo significado que en mi mundo"-pensaba mientras se levantaba lentamente

-¿Cómo?… ¿cómo es posible?, si me parece factible… te ayudare-decía de forma lenta y seria, jamás pensó estar en una situación como esta, si era verdad, quizás los humanos volverían al mundo

-créeme, yo lo hice, estuve a punto, pero olvide un pequeño detalle, la forma de matar a un dios es…-rápidamente discord se acercaba al oído fantasmal de Javier para revelar el secreto más codiciado en el universo, Javier iba escuchando de apoco lo que decía discord, la impresión de Javier era total, si saber de la presencia de un nuevo mundo y la presencia de dios le había consternado, el simple hecho de saber cómo matar a un dios le había cambiado la perspectiva del mismísimo infinito y sus alrededores, un espejismo se revelaba, observaba a su mundo, los humanos, los animales, el ambiente en sí, ahora sabia que ser mortal… que los mortales pueden vencer a dios, y ni siquiera tenían que batallar, era una idea tan simple, pero con un peso mayor a todo lo conocido, ahora entendía todo, el porqué fue el fin del mundo, el porqué la diosa luna le había dicho que matamos a su madre, todo caía por su propio peso

-es… increíble, digno de una confrontación épica, aunque parezca algo simple, no lo es, es necesario de todo, sin el todo solo habrá nada-decía Javier viendo la noche eterna, el astro lunar estaba en su apogeo, no sabía que pensar, matar a un dios estaba en su mente retumbando, sutilmente se le vino la idea de kratos cuando batallaba con los dioses, en este mundo la forma era mucho más simple y carente de violencia, pero eso no significa que la forma iba a ser más bonita, era peor e incluso llegaba a perturbarle a Javier por lo que tendría que ver si quería matar a dios

-hay un pequeño detalle…-Javier hacia contacto visual con el espíritu del caos

-para que este plan funcione, twilight también debe incluirse-decía discord intentando suavizar las palaras, desde que vio al joven humano batallar con la diosa del sol, dedujo que le tenía afecto a la unicornio, rápidamente Javier sintió un estremecimiento, ahora consideraba a la pequeña unicornio como una hermana

-¡que!, ¿Por qué?, podemos utilizar a otros ponis o incluso otras criaturas pensante-decía Javier afectado por lo que dijo discord, la quimera cerró los ojos intentando tener paciencia con el humano, Javier no podía aceptar la idea de hacer algo tan cruel con la unicornio que lo había ayudado y dado una mano en su momento de mayor necesidad en el pasado

-ese fue mi maldito error, para que el plan funciones tienen que ser todos los ponis, esa es la única forma de derrotarlas-decía el espíritu del caos intentando calmar y convencer al humano

-pero, debe haber otra forma, no puedo hacerle eso a twilight, es solo una niña-decía para alejarse un poco del espíritu del caos el cual cada vez se le asemejaba mas al diablo

-han pasado diez años, ella ya no es una niña, además, ¡piensa!, si lo logramos volveremos al poder, e incluso podríamos devolver exactamente el mundo que se perdió, ya no tendríamos que estar preocupado de dioses porque ya no existiría-discord aparecía nuevamente cerca de él, su voz sugestiva incitaba a Javier a hacerlo, pronto recordó a celestia la cual a pesar de su apariencia dulce lo había castigado

-como se que lo que dices es verdad y no una mentira-comentaba seriamente Javier, eso sorprendió un poco a discord al escuchar eso del humano

-te daré una información que te beneficiara, tómalo como una regalo de parte mía para tu futuro EGOISTA-remarcaba fuertemente la palabra egoísta, Javier no le sacaba la mirada de discord el cual no le influía mucha confianza

-lo que más te conviene es aceptar la oferta de luna, el jardín de las sombras esta fuera de la acción de otras diosas, solo luna puede usarlo, se que celestia te castigo por atacarla, si aceptas la oferta luna te quitara todos tus pecados y vivirás como un niño jugando en las estrellas, nunca mas volverás a sentir dolor ni tristeza y tendrás a luna como madre cuidándote-Javier escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía, era técnicamente el paraíso, pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-pero… ¿es lo mejor?, o mejor dicho ese es el futuro de un fracasado, que triste debe ser para los que conoces que tu no lo hayas podido salvar-nuevamente discord hablaba con lentitud, Javier pensó en su familia y amigos e incluso aquellos que estimaba

-nosotros deberíamos gobernar el mundo, piénsalo, jamás tendrás el descanso eterno mientras este dios existiendo y aunque tomes el camino con luna nunca mas tendrás la capacidad de razonar, serás un simple niño que no tendrá la percepción de la realidad-seguía incentivando mas a Javier, a pesar de parecerle el paraíso, el irse con luna no tendría la capacidad de pensar, de razonar

-entonces… yo… lo hare-decía sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer, discord esbozaba una sonrisa

-pero, hacelo tu, yo no puedo hacerle eso-decía penumbrosamente Javier al sentirse una basura al hacerle eso a la única poni que de verdad quería y estimaba

-lamentablemente yo no puedo, solamente tú puedes hacerlo-decía discord alejándose un poco del pequeño humano al saber que nuevamente estallaría

-¡QUE!, ¿Por qué?-preguntaba Javier exaltado, cada vez le parecía peor la idea de matar a un dios, sin embargo si no lo hacía jamás podría liberar a su especie del castigo eterno

-porque tu estas conectado con la unicornio, los ponis no pueden verme, aquí es así, tal y como les pasa a los dioses, me pasa a mí. Es ahora o nunca- con un chasquido de dedo en una estela de colores oscuros aparecía una twilight adolescente, Javier quedo perplejo al ver a twilight, discord solo murmuraba palabras

-es ahora o nunca, el destino de los humanos están en tus manos, una alma en comparación a millones, además piensa en tu familia y amigos-murmuraba discord, Javier mostro los dientes en señal de impotencia, manipularla no era algo que le hiciera sentir bien, era el momento de accionara el plan para matar a los dioses

_**Aprovecho la inspiración, quedan dos capitulos**_

_**08/02 es mi objetivo mas no mi destino**_

_**15/02 debido a eso obtengo un final funesto**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer**_

_**Ghost IV: lo siento no entendí la pregunta**_


End file.
